The Taste of Ashes
by Mist in the valley
Summary: Bella and the Cullen family are citizens in Pompeii, Rome. Bella is a slave for the Cullens. What will happen when the volcano starts to erupt? And what about Edward's interest in the new help? Please read!
1. Of Whip and will

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Brief Summary: Bella and the Cullen family are citizens of Rome living in the city of Pompeii. However, Bella is currently a slave to the Cullen villa after the death of her former masters. As Vesuvius starts to stir, the townspeople grow further concerned that the roving Cullen family with their bizarre beauty and strange gifts have brought trouble unto the city. And Carlisle's son, Edward, begins to take more then a whimsical interest in the family's newest help…

Chapter 1: The clash of whip and will

The sun scorched the tender flesh of my arms, still swollen and blistered from the bite of the snarled rope. Drops of sweat burned in my eyes as they fell from my brow, and still I walked forward, along with the many others of my former household. We were bound for the slave markets, held every rest day in the great fountain center of the city. It was there that we would be sold to new to masters and mistresses, families would be torn apart, friends ripped from each other's arms. All while the screeching crowd jeered at us, throwing rotten food and spitting on our heads. Such was the way of Rome, of Pompeii.

It was not a new experience for me, twice I had walked the slave lanes, and twice I had survived. My first time on the lanes had come when I was but a child, only three years old. My parents had been free citizens in Rome, my father a wealthy beurocrat, and my mother a gentle soul who cared for any and all. I was cherished and loved by my family, living in total bliss. That pleasant dream had ended when the Emperor's cousin had my parents killed to settle his own debts, my parent's lives turned out to be no more valuable then thirty pieces of gold, paid to spineless thieves in the dark of night. Not a month afterward, the murder was ignored by the Emperor and I was sold to my first set of masters; the Archanos.

My 15 years with the Archanos villa were grueling, but my mind received an education far better then any other girl in Rome, slave or free, could expect. My tutor was an old philosopher who used to work in the holy court of the goddess Diana. Philo, he called himself, he never told me his true name, I only knew him as Philo, my father for all purposes. It was from his kind lips that I learned to read and write, to question and to think. I often got in trouble because of my quick wit.

My mistress of the Archanos villa was a loud woman. Who had a tendency to overindulge when she threw one of her many parties. I was her aid of sorts, running errands, dying hair, buying groceries, and whatnot. I hated her, with every fiber of my being, her vanity and shallowness pushed my patience over the edge. Too many dewy mornings I would wake to her demands. "Bella! Fetch my robe, brush my hair, get breakfast! Hurry you lazy child, or I'll have the horse-master give you a switch!" . Oh how I loathed her. But Philo told me to obey for now, or the master of the house, Acatthis, would bear down all his terrible fury. Unlike my pathetic, stick-thin mistress, my master was a man of brute strength, and little intellect. He had a short temper, and when it ran out, no pain was spared. I had several long scars to prove that little fact. So I became a humble servant, obeying every whim of my masters. When the olives grew thick and heavy in the trees, I would help the farm work. When the time came to press the olives into oil, and can the valuable substance, I was there. When the mistress ordered us to pick up her extravagant marble sculptures and fine jewelry, I was running in the marketplace. And when the time came to prepare my masters' burial, I was the one who dug their graves while the priests whispered the prayers of the gods over their cold flesh. Murder, it's practically a plague in this city. The Archanos family bore the fury of their unpaid debts, leaving the household to be sold and auctioned off. No tears on my part came from the recent deaths, no, the tears that fell now were for Philo. He knew we would be separated, just as he knew he would leave this earth soon. Philo, my father, my teacher, soon to be taken from me, into a strange man's house, and later, into the death grip of the night. The day before we were forced to march in the lanes, we said our goodbyes, and our promises.

"Bella, my dear little rose-petal, listen now to me. You know we will never see the other again, don't you?" I had only managed to nod my head, my throat too thick with tears to speak. "There's my smart girl, no tears for old Philo, keep your head up, yes, like that. Now Bella, please, you must not try to escape when we reach the slave lanes, you've seen what they do to the runners, so stay in your place. Walk slowly, hold your chin high, and never allow anyone stare you down." He paused, wiped a few glistening beads from his withered eyes, and continued, holding my hand in his wrinkled one, "You will be sold in no time, the plague has left the city in dire need of slaves, you're a strong girl, you'll be chosen quickly. But when you reach your new villa, swear to me that you will run the first chance you get. My dear child, you were not meant to lead this life, so run, fast and far, anywhere, so long as it is away from Pompeii." Philo kissed my forehead gave me the lightest hug he could. "I love you, my little dove, my little Bella. We will meet again in paradise someday." And those were the last words I ever heard my father speak.

It was loud, the slave lanes, horribly so. Carts clashed, pots broke, children screamed. Such commotion! I ducked my head against the onslaught on noise, a growl low in my throat.

"Faster you dirty curs! You move as the slugs in the morning! Faster!" The slave-drover lashed his whip into the line of slaves, one blow struck me square in the back, I did nothing, just continued to shuffle forward, blood seeping into my gown.

When we reached the fountain center, we were divided up. Men and boys, women and girls. I looked to see Salina being manhandled by a pair of oafish brutes, she was the one who used to sing me stories in the night. And over there I saw Petrion, the stable boy, being pinched and plucked by a fat woman. He used to be my playmate. Off went Ratchel, and Julian, Herod, and Falia, my friends and family, sold before my eyes. Eron, the chef's son, was bought for twenty gold coins, to the city's wine merchant. He taught me to fish. Datia, the chef herself, was bought for a mere ten gold coins, she screamed as her son was carted away, her new villa was to be the bath house owner. We had made cakes together in the winter.

I tried my best to stand tall and wipe the dust and grit from my eyes, but my back was screaming in protest, blood continued to seep down my gown, a few wealthy women laughed and pointed. I watched with contempt as their gold bangles shuddered against their fat, rosy flesh, shining with oil and perfumes. Disgusting luxury. My knees began to buckle as my strength waned, but still I stood, just like Philo wanted. And my resilience paid off.

"How much for the girl?" A man in a thick swathe of black robes glided toward me. His skin was clean and his eyes were bright and kind. He didn't come across to me as a slave dealer. Two girls stood with parasols above the man, keeping the light from reaching his dark olive skin.

The slave-master clapped a hand to the nape of my neck and threw me forward, I endured it all in silence. "The little brown-eyed wretch?" The slave-master fingered his shaggy beard, calculating just how much my body was worth. "One hundred gold for her, she can read and write, and her figure's not half bad eh? Pale skin and dark hair without so many scars, a rare find!" It took all of my self control not to leap at the slave-master and tear his eyes out. I stood still as a rock in the wind.

The olive-skinned man did not hesitate in his thoughts. "Done, one hundred gold paid up front. This girl is well worth her price. My masters have been wanting one who can read for a very long time now." The man's voice was calm and soothing, I felt no anger toward him.

"Paid up front?!" The slave-master scoffed. "Who is your master to pay so well? The Emperor himself?"

"Close enough, the Cullen Villa has done well by our Emperor, they are new in town and have recently purchased a new Villa. The family is quite picky about who works for them, and this girl would do well with them. Money is of no matter, they have made that clear." The dark man seemed almost smug as he said this.

A grumble from my captor. "Very well, pass my regards to the family, the Piazzi market always enjoys a rich benefactor. Here's your fish wretch, from what I've heard she could keep the Cullen's sons happy for a few nights."

I bit back my sharp reply and stepped forward to fall in line with my new Villa. The blood had stopped seeping and the wound had crusted over. I healed quickly, a good trait when you're a slave. The olive-skinned man paid my price and instructed me to follow to the nearest bath house. Apparently my new family had issues with blood.

Well? "Are you not entertained?"(I'll give kudos to whoever can guess this quote!) What do you think, good or bad, should I continue with this? Please let me know if I'm wasting my time or not, your reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Fresh Rose

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Thank you very much to all who reviewed! I was not expecting this sort of feedback, and I'm pleasantly surprised! Just to clear a few things up, Bella is actually 18 years old, she was sold to the Archanos Villa when she was three and lived there 15 years. And I understand that the names don't quite correspond to the Roman time period, but if I tried to change them, well, this really wouldn't be a Twilight Fanfic, and there'd be the whole messy issue of plagiarism. I'm sorry, it bugs me too, but life is what it is. Alright I'll quit yakking and start in on the next part of the story…Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Fresh Roses

I was escorted away from the fountain square, toward the quiet recluse of the bath houses. The olive-skinned man nodded to one of the girls beside him, she left her parasol with her fellow, and walked toward me, head high, eyes gentle.

"Welcome to the household, you can call me Thia." she took my hand and led me into the women's section of the baths, kept separate from the men's section. "Watch your step, it can get slippery around here, and your back's in poor enough condition as it is. We'll get some salve on it after the bath." I tried to speak, to introduce myself to this kind girl, but I found myself crying silently, strange fat tears rolled down my cheeks. I slumped forward, my strength, which had held strong, was now ebbing.

The girl, Thia, rushed forward to help me, dismay in her blue-brown eyes. "Oh you poor dear, you're worse off then I was when Itterion bought my bond! No, don't move, I'll walk you forward myself. There's a good girl, just lean on me, good, it's not too much farther." I pressed much of my weight on her slender figure, she must have found me heavy, but if she did, she didn't complain.

A question broke through my cracked lips, "Itterion? Is he master Cullen?" My voice scared me, it sounded weak and hollow, how severe were my wounds?

Thia turned her head to glance at me, her face still kind. "Itterion isn't our master, he's their broker. You know, he's the man who manages their money and processions, not that the master needs him!" A chuckle played in her voice. Apparently my new home wasn't in dire need of gold and silver. The floor became a bit damp, a few puddles lay here and there. Steam and heat blew at my face, and I could detect a hint of jasmine and mint in the breeze. Along the walls colorful frescoes depicted various scenes of roman life. Here a girl swam nude with dolphins, over there a fish leapt out of lapis -lazuli waves in the painted ocean. I sighed, at my old Villa there hadn't been many frescoes, my master had preferred fine textiles to wall paintings. Truth be told, this was my first time to the public baths of Pompeii, and I was enjoying the change in scenery, it kept my mind away from Philo.

"Here we are! Just undress yourself here and slip into that pool over there, the hot one. Don't wash yourself to harshly, your back's bound to sting when the soap hits it. Just relax and soak for a while, it's been a trying day for you. I'll be back in an hour or so. Take your time." Thia kissed my forehead and walked back towards the entrance. I stood stupidly for a few moments, just trying to clear my hazy thoughts. It occurred to me that I could escape now, no one was watching. But with my back torn, and my gown bloodied, just how far would I get? I groaned, no, there was no way I could leave my newest masters until I healed, and my attire was cleaner.

I slipped into the shallow end of the hot bath, not bothering to take off my gown. The stones were hot underneath me, and the steam caressed my cheek. Warm water massaged my aching muscles and lulled me toward sleep. I might have nodded off, if not for the searing tang of the whip mark on my back. It cut and bit into me like a freshly-forged knife; white hot embers scalding my peace. I held back a scream and tried to wash the filth from my body, alarmed at just how red the water grew when it rushed over my flesh. The sting in my back settled after awhile, and I was able to scrub myself down with cheap lotions, their smell stuck in my throat but they did their job. I sank under the water and lavished the feeling of hot water on my scalp. As the minuets ticked by, my body grew pliable in the hot bath, my thoughts grew even muggier along with it. Time to enter the cold bath and clear my head.

"Oh!" I gasped when the icy water slunk up my gown. It wasn't as pleasant perhaps as the warm water, but it cleared my head and gave me some power back in my limbs. I stayed put until my teeth chattered and my spine shook. Lucky for me, Thia came back bearing gifts, a fresh gown, and a bottle of creamy salve.

She helped me from the bath and onto a stone slab nearby. "Lay facedown first and I'll have that cut bandaged up in no time. The salve might sting a little, but there's no better cure for a cut then Master Cullen's. He's a doctor you know, owns the largest practice in Pompeii. Master Cullen's sons own the fishery offshore, they specialize in red snapper, I've never had it, but the stable boy claims it's positively divine!" She chattered on like that for a long while, telling me this and that about the Villa while she smeared salve on my back and bandaged it with fresh cotton. It did sting a little, but afterwards there was a marvelous sensation of warmth. I hummed quietly and absorbed the details of my new home.

Thia told me first of the Cullen family, there were many of them, 7, not an unusual number, but still large for a single Villa. My new Master called himself Carlisle, and his wife was Esme. Their son's were three in number, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, the youngest. Emmett had a wife whose name was Rosalie, while Jasper's wife was Alice. Thia briefly informed me that Edward had yet to take a bride, but many of Pompeii's finest women had their eyes on him. I mouthed their names silently, they were so strange! Not Roman in the least, much like mine. When I asked Thia about their namesakes, she only said that the family wasn't Roman, but had moved to Rome two years ago from a faraway land in the North.

They were wealthy, extremely so. Master Cullen had made a goodly sum of money working in the Emperor's court. They had a fine Villa right by the seaside, overlooking the great Mediterranean. The household was well known for it's extravagant, yet elegant, parties. Mistress Alice was the head of most of them, always donned in the latest fashion, but wearing no makeup or jewelry. When I asked about the family's appearance, Thia's eyes grew dreamy, and her voice full of awe.

"They look like the gods incarnate. All of them are slender, except Master Emmett, but he's mostly muscle. Their skin is alabaster, and their lips are roses, Mistress Rosalie is the prettiest, but she terrifies me so! Where was I? Oh yes, their looks. You really have to see them to understand it, but they are beautiful, terribly so." She paused, a slight look of concern crossing her face, "But their eyes are so strange, some days they all look like polished amber, but others, they look blacker then the new moon." Thia helped me to my feet and threw the new gown over me, shoving the torn and stinking one over to the slop pit. I shuddered with pleasure at the feel of the new garment, it was soft and smelled of lavender. Much more preferable to my course older gown, which had always smelt of dust and dye.

"Thank you, Thia. You don't know how much your generosity means to me." I bowed my head slightly to her, feeling warm and comfortable. I had an inkling that I could be friends quite easily with Thia.

Her heart-shaped face looked flustered and pleased. She smiled at me and grasped my hand to lead me out towards the town square. "That's so kind of you to say! I don't even know your name yet and I already feel as though we're friends." I could only smile a bit at her words, it was wonderful knowing that I'd have at least one friend in my new household. And at the same time, my heart still weighed heavily with grief, the knowledge that my former family and friends would not have so much luck with their new lives bit into me.

Thia led me toward a waiting cart in the middle of the square, the sun was setting at an odd angle, throwing everything into a red relief. I curled up in the soft hay as Thia hunkered down beside me, murmuring something to the olive-skinned man, Itterion. The horses protested softly against the weight of the cart, but soon it was moving southward, towards the sea. I managed to get one sentence out before I fell into a deep slumber; "Thia? I never told you my name, just call me Bella." and with that, I sank into the realm of dreams, where I was free, and Philo sat beside me.

Congratulations to all who guessed the "Gladiator" as the origin of the quote, you're correct! I thought it make sense, what with this being set in Rome and all. Anyways, thanks for reading, review if you wish.


	3. Home and Hearth

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Alright, chapter three up and running. Please enjoy, oh, and before I forget, if anyone could give me information on Roman dishes and dances, I would be forever in your debt!

Chapter 3: Home and Hearth

My arrival to the Cullen Villa was a quiet one. The cart wound its way to the coast in its own due time. The stars were bright and the moon was low by the time I saw the magnificent Villa. It rested on a seaside cliff, pale and splendid, I doubted my old master had ever had the gold to pay for such a gem of a home. The service quarters looked large and clean in the moon's light, a promising sight to say the least. I saw a few flickers of candlelight issuing from one or two rooms, they gutted and rose in the sea breeze. Surrounding the main house was a lovely garden, the light fragrances of spring blooms tickled my nose, and I saw a few palm pants sway not far from my feet. Beyond the garden there seemed to be acres of vines and trees, the Cullen family must enjoy their wine. I saw the delicate spider web of the aqueduct in the distance, spilling fresh water into the sea, making a perfect habitat for the frail red snappers, the fish seemed to be contained within miles of complex fencing and gates, a small boardwalk allowed easy maintenance. I could gape at the massive Cullen villa, it was so much more then I expected, almost too much.

"Tanya, I'm going to get Bella some porridge before I show her the service quarters, please behave yourself and fetch Master Edward some more candles. He's been going through them like a madman, staying up all night. And be quick about it, I don't want another complaint from Fiero." Thia dismissed the stunning blonde girl and she ran off towards the main house, a fierce smile played against her cheeks. I had a pretty good idea what she seemed so excited about. Silly girl. But then again I had no idea how this Villa worked, Tanya and Edward might be lovers after all, that would explain his delay in picking a bride. I shook the thought off, it was unkind of me to think so little of my new Master, I would stay a few months and see just how his family worked, they seemed interesting enough…

Thia turned to me, her expression apologetic, "Never mind Tanya, she'll give you trouble later on, no doubt about that, the girl just loves to pick fights and belittle others. She has this absurd notion that Master Edward fancies her, hah! That's just about as self-indulged as they come! He's always polite to slaves and masters alike, but he never seems all that interested in women, a few of us have been wondering…Oh! Here I go with my big mouth again! It's my curse, I simply can't keep an intrigue locked up, never you mind, let's get some food in you." I chuckled, my first real laugh in many months. I liked Thia very much, and her loose mouth, this new home was going to be very interesting indeed. Thia tugged me toward what I assumed was the kitchen, the succulent smells confirmed my guess, I detected dates and pies, bread and rich cow marrow…my stomach snarled at me like a beast, I hadn't eaten in two days.

"Bala! Bala! Look who we've come home with! She's famished, I could hear her stomach a mile away, do you have any porridge?" Thia's gush of words was met by a hearty laugh. As we entered the kitchen, Bala, whom I assumed was the chef, sucked in my condition. "She's a skinny one Thia, don't they feed slaves before the sell them nowadays? Ah well, I'll get her fattened up in two nights, just you see m'dear." I could tell at once that I liked Bala, she was a woman who knew what was what. And by the odors wafting against me, I could tell she was a chef of top order. The woman was large, by anyone's standards, her many years of tasting and cooking had left her with a generous waistline. But it served her well, she looked all the world like someone born to be a mother, her eyes were a gentle olive, and her mouth was set in a calm smile. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and tendrils of it curled around her cheeks, she looked like she had had a long day, but took pride in it. I shuffled forward awkwardly, a little shy.

"Come and sit you poor dear, you look as though you've walked the gauntlet. What did you say your name was? Bella hmm? Lovely little name you got there, not Roman, but still pretty. Tsk, look at you! All skin and bone! Well don't you fret darling I'm the best there is at stuffing." She winked at me and set a large bowl of porridge at my place, it was still hot. I wolfed the meal down with poor grace, my stomach seemed to have shrunk, and all the extra food made me ill. Almost half of it was left over when I slumped forward, tired and sick. I tried to apologize, to explain that her meal was wonderful, but only a horse whisper came out. "Never you mind child, I've seen this before, they starve you on the market and soon you can barely eat a bite without tossing it back up. We'll take our time and get you back in working order, I'll ask Fiero to ask Master Cullen to give you a break with your work, he's a doctor, he understands human limits!" Bala scooped up my plate and gently set me off towards Thia. The chef's eyes were mournful, I had a feeling the look was for me.

Thia chatted to me for a small while as we crossed towards the service quarters. I tried to listen, but my eyes were drooping and I felt sleep taking hold of me. The sleeping area was lofty and spacious, fresh air blew over the sleeping bodies. Thia escorted me to the far corner of the room, next to her mat. She dragged an extra pallet over and I collapsed upon it, staring up at the arches by the doorway. I could the sea and Thia whispering goodnight. I whispered my own goodnight to her and snuggled up against my thick, soft pallet, it smelt of roses and honey. Just as I drifted off to sleep, I thought I spotted a pair of amber eyes watching me in the distance, but I dismissed the sight and sank into the stars.

Ok, I know the story's moving a tad slow, but this is the beginning, and it provides a firm basis for the rest of the tale. I would rather build a decent base that took a few chapters then rush through it all and leave you guys in the dust. So please, bear with me. I have a lot planned here in Pompeii…


	4. The Sound of Duty

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Thank you again my fantastic readers, I very much appreciate all the feedback and hints. I wanted to give a special thanks to Whisperoak88, for catching my little errors and for providing so much positive feedback, if anything else pops up or could be better, please let me know!

Oh, and to clear another few items up, Thia is roughly the same age as Bella, maybe a year or so older. And as for the power of Bella's scent to Edward, I have no plans to change that little fact…As for Rosalie's level of "meanness" to Bella, well, you'll find out sooner or later. Thank you again, please enjoy chapter four!

Chapter 4: The Sound of Duty

I was given a full three days to rest. It was an extravagance unheard of to the slave world, in which you worked no matter your condition, until the day you died. Strangely, I found myself wholly uncomfortable with the extra rest, I felt lazy, and perhaps even a bit guilty. But my body had no such qualms, I slept well and hearty all those extra hours, and practically inhaled Bala's meals. So in the end, restless soul or not, I was a healthier worker.

Thia came to fetch me on the fourth day, looking positively cheerful, I began to suspect if she ever had a bad fog about her. She shoved me off towards the servant's bathing area, chattering away about this and that; apparently the horse-master had been having a serious affair with the next door Villa's laundry woman. It was a rather scandalous affair seeing as the horse-master was twice the woman's own age. And top that bit off, Mistress Alice was throwing another party in lieu of a visiting dignitary from Alexandria. Thia's face practically glowed as she described the dancers to be hired and the dishes to be cooked. The extreme state the party left me breathless, so many expenses!

She continued to add this and that as I changed into a fresh gown and ran a bone comb through my ragged hair. Such luxuries as the gown and comb were still strange to me, but I wasn't complaining, it kept my mind away from poor Philo, I had no doubt he wasn't resting in such a nice Villa. I shook my thoughts away from him, for now I had to concentrate on my work, and once I was ready, I could run…

"Bella? Bella? Are you listening to me?" Thia's gentle inquiry yanked me back to the present state of life, I was a new slave, and darn well better listen to everything carefully. "Oh don't look so apologetic, Bala always said I would talk my mouth off someday! I can't help it, just who Juno made me to be I suppose! But come, Fiero's decided to let you work with me part time! I'm not sure what else you'll be doing…you'll have to ask him for the rest of your duties yourself. But never mind that for now, we have to report to Mistress Rosalie's chamber, we're her hand maids." Thia snatched my hand and took off, I stumbled behind, a cold pit in my stomach. I was to be Mistress Rosalie's hand maiden? Mistress Rosalie? The women everyone said was a goddess incarnate? A little bird of warning told me this job was going to be difficult…

"Now Bella, I don't mean to lecture you, but Mistress Rosalie is not the easiest woman to work with, she has some very particular concerns…" Thia's face twisted a bit as she said this, the knot of worry grew larger in my stomach.

"What must I do Thia? I've worked with difficult Mistresses before, just tell me what to do and it shall get done." At least my voice sounded secure.

She paused, fingered a strand of hair, then continued, "Well, most of the time we'll never actually be near her, she most often just leaves a list of chores to get done and expects us to do them by the end of the day. However, on rare occasions she will ask us to dye her hair or scrub her body with lotions, that never takes very long. Oh! And when we enter the room, do not touch any of her things! I swear the Mistress can smell another human hand a mile away from her things, she hates it so when we must move the furniture…other then that, you'll do just fine I'm sure!" Thia's voice was bright, but it had a slightly worried undertone, I had a feeling Mistress Rosalie had gone through quite a few servant girls.

When we entered the main house, I could scarcely believe what I saw. It was exquisite, the most perfect jewel of a home I could imagine. The walls were laden with intricate frescoes, the floor was a tilled ocean of colors and soft cotton sheets blew in the doorways. A marble statue of Juno dominated the entranceway and was so lifelike I could almost strike up a conversation with it. Gold fittings surrounded the windows and ebony tables had dried herbs and flowers to decorate them. Artful couches and dining tables could be seen throughout the house, so that guests could sit anywhere they wish and enjoy a lovely painting or fresco. Thia tugged me along while my mouth stood open collecting dust. She seemed immune to the house's charm. "I know, Master Cullen's home is a bit much on your first visit, Mistress Esme is a wonderful hand at décor. Follow me to the end of this hallway, yes, right there, this is Master Emmett's and Mistress Rosalie's room." I entered quickly, careful not to bump into the walls or even the flowing cotton sheet.

If the rest of the house was elegant and artful, then this room was a bit gaudy. A large, single fresco covered the wall, it depicted a man and a woman making love in a rich garden scene, fully naked. A behemoth of a bed with golden sheets sat perfectly square in the room, it was weeping pillows of every color. Candles and glass bottles full of perfumes and lotions cluttered a vanity near the window. A thick red Persian carpet covered the stone floor. I tried to focus on the task at hand, but the fresco on the wall had me simply blushing, I'd never seen such a graphic interpretation of a man and woman pairing…of course Thia noticed my blush.

She giggled out loud, clearly amused. "It is a bit much, I've heard many a guest compliment that fresco, they were always men. But if you stay in the house after midnight on most nights, you'd be able to understand why that fresco makes sense here…Mistress Rosalie is a tad loud…." Thia stopped, tried to withhold a burst of laughter and failed. I couldn't help but laugh along with her, full and healthy.

Tears dotted my eyes as we tried to control ourselves. "Tt-th-Thia, s-ss-shouldn't we try to work now?" I gasped, my ribs were starting to hurt, but it felt wonderful to laugh so freely!

She gathered herself, and picked up a piece of parchment from the vanity, wiping tears from her eyes. "You're right Bella, Master Jasper or Master Edward might hear us and give us naughty servants the switch, Mistress Rosalie would be slighted if she heard about us behaving so in her room." She handed me the paper, it was thick and heavy, the writing done in an elegant hand. I wondered why Thia didn't read it herself. My silent question must have shown on my face. "I can't read, don't give me your apologies Bella, it's quite alright. I'm more of a talker then a reader." She smiled at me and I continued to read, the list was not long, but it would take awhile to do.

The list simply stated: Pick up my silver necklace from the jeweler's shop

Retrieve my perfumes from Mistress Zeladi

Give my husband's stock reports to Master Edward by noon

I relayed the list to Thia quickly, noon was not far off. "Hmm, well these first two won't take long, but Mistress Zeladi's Villa is a long walk from here, I don't think you'd be able to get there in time what with your back and all. Why don't you give the report to Master Edward and I'll take care of the first two items."

"I don't know where to find Master Edward, or even what he looks like." I stammered, the thought of meeting one of my masters was somewhat unnerving.

Thia bit her lip, but seemed to catch a thought. "Don't worry about finding Master Edward, he's always walking on the beach at this time of day, oh wait! Is it cloudy out today?" I peeked through the window and confirmed that a thick layer of clouds were concealing the sun. "Oh good. In that case the Master should be out on the beach, he'd be the only one there, so no need to fret! Just take this portfolio out to him and then go rest or see if Bala needs help in the kitchen. I won't be long with these other two chores! Good luck!" And with that I was left alone in the gaudy room with two naked people staring down at me. I left with a chill in my spine.

It took me the better part of the morning to find out how to get down to the beach. The way was surprisingly difficult. The cliff upon which the Villa stood dropped down at a steep angle towards the beach. There was but one narrow path in which to access the seashore. I was huffing for breath by the time I got down, the whole path seemed silly to me, but that might have been because I tripped my way down it. Ever the graceful creature I was.

As Thia said Master Edward was not the least bit hard to spot. How could I ever miss such a god-like man? His beauty was simply stupefying, I felt as though I should kneel. His hair was the shade of freshly cooled bronze, it seemed to shimmer in the slight breeze, his skin was the finest alabaster, it was smooth and unblemished. Of course his figure and musculature were perfect as well, he carried himself as a man who owned the elements, perfect in grace. His toga whipped about, showing more of his smooth skin and sharp angled cheeks. I saw blue lining his garment, an indication of his social status, though I almost expected to see purple, the emperor's color. It was almost painfully easy to see why so many girls were eager to be his bride, and they didn't seem inclined to give up. As I walked toward him with slow, even steps, his eyes watched me in a cold, calculating way, as though I was being read and measured like a horse before an auctioneer.

They were a pitch black, those eyes. But there was an inner warmth to them, though it was carefully hidden. The breeze kicked up and my hair danced along with it, whipping to and fro. At the same instant, I saw my Master's eyes turn hard and soulless, he tensed up, like a beast about to maul. His hands curled into claws and a slight snarl found its way out of the cage of his throat. I stopped dead in my tracks. Did he hate all slaves this much? Was the utter loathing on his face normal? I felt heat rather then fear color my cheeks. What a vain man! I'd seen masters act this way before to a slave, believing themselves to be better then us lowly creatures. How utterly despicable! I huffed, tossed the stock reports at the man's feet, and walked with my back straight and chin high. I tried to appear calm and cool, but a small sliver of fear drove its way into me. _Danger, that one is danger…_my instincts whispered to me. I didn't look back as I climbed back up the hill. I made a note to myself to ask Thia about _Master_ Edward.


	5. Avarice

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter five ready to go. Enjoy and review if you so wish, I very much appreciate any comments or concerns.

Chapter 5: Avarice

Thia was indeed quick to inform me of Master Edward, and how unusual his behavior around me had been. "What did you do to him Bella? Bala told me he's been snapping at everyone tonight, that's simply not like him. I can't believe he did that to you! How strange…he's always so polite to everyone, especially new help. Well, I guess he's had an off day, but be careful Bella, I've seen the Cullens enter strange fits from time to time. It's best to avoid them at those times, please stay away from him for awhile, I worry about you Bella, you've been hurt and the last thing you need is an angry master." She gave me a quick hug and lighted the candle beside our sleeping pallets, throwing the room into moving shadows. It made me jumpy.

"You needn't worry about me Thia, I'm not going anywhere near that man. Even if he is my master, I don't want to be looked at like an insect to be crushed every time I'm near him. How did the rest of the list go?" My voice had too much heat in it, but thankfully Thia moved on.

"Well the silver necklace came home just fine, but Mistress Zeladi took her dear old time getting the lotions to me, that woman can be so slow. Oh! And did I tell you that Bala want you to help in the kitchen from now on? Apparently Mistress Rosalie doesn't want you near her room again, please don't be upset about that, she's just a prickly soul is all. Maybe Master Emmett heard us laughing in their room…never you mind, we'll have fun somewhere else."

The night buzzed on pleasantly after I found out the complete list of my duties. I was to be Bala's assistant in the kitchen, and I was to care for the fish in their ocean pens. It was supposed to be rigorous work that included the need for a quick mind. I looked forward to my future duties. Thia and I ate a late dinner of dates and hot porridge, spiced just right with salt and pepper. Afterward we relaxed by the kitchen fire as Bala told us a tale from her childhood in Greece. I listened with rapt attention as she painted a picture of adventure and intrigue in the cliffs of her island home. The woman had led an interesting life, it almost seemed a pity that she was but a servant to rich Masters. Eventually the fire died down and Bala shooed us away to bed, I went eagerly, ready to put this troublesome day behind me.

As we were walking towards our quarters, I heard a low and intense conversation being carried on in the garden. The air was still and stiff as a corpse, it clung to me like a wet cloak. Thia got a wicked look in her eyes and motioned for me to walk towards the garden, apparently eavesdropping was not a criminal offense in her book. I thought better then to, but my curiosity overcame my objections and I fell in line with her. We stifled a giggle and put our ears to the berry bush in front of us, straining to make out the words.

_But why son? What good will come of it if you leave? _

_What good? What good you ask? Carlisle I can't stand to be near the girl, if I stay…No, I can not, the girl is too much to deal with. The other Masters are suspicious enough, if I do this, I put the family's safety in jeopardy. I cannot risk the others to stay here. Rosalie's had the girl removed from the household chores but at some point I'll encounter her again, and I don't know if I'll be able to staunch my thirst…She saw what I became Carlisle, thank the stars she had sense enough to run._

_You can hold off your nature, I know you can. Think of what will happen to Esme if you leave? She just got the family back together, it would kill your mother to see you leave. If you must, do so only for a week, but then come home. I've managed to keep the girl away from the house, you should be fine. However, someday, if you are able, you should apologize to her. I've heard from servants in another Villa just how much the poor girl has gone through, she doesn't need to think she has another enemy here. _

_Could we give her to the Alamos Villa? They've been known to be kind to their servants, it would be healthier for her over there…_

_Edward, I've known Eros for a while now, that girl would be put to use as his own toy. I simply can't do that to her, please son, I know you can overcome, I have faith in you. _

I drew away from the Garden quickly, and hustled back to the servant's quarters as fast as my legs would allow. Thia wasn't far behind.

I didn't know how I felt about what my masters had said. On one hand I was terrified of Master Edward, on the other, I wanted to strangle that vanity he held. So I was too much to deal with? I was that horrible to face? Tears welled up in my eyes, they spilled silently over my cheeks and plodded down upon my mat. Thia rubbed my back gently, not speaking for once, but I felt the heated anger she had toward Master Edward. Eventually, Thia blew out the candle and settled down to sleep. I watched the stars ebb and sway in the sky, they comforted me. I sighed as cool ocean air blew a gentle breath across my aching body, goose bumps rose under my gown. As I fell prey to the ocean's lullaby, I caught sight of a pair of dark eyes, watching in the distance. They glowed amber, a cat probably, but the intensity of the gaze made me shiver on my mat.

………………………………..........

I woke well before Thia, having been plagued by nightmares all through my sleeping hours. I tucked a blanket around her sleeping form, aware of the cool morning. I felt brisk and ready for the day ahead of me.

Bala had me stir a vast pot of honey-gruel for the servant's breakfast, the fire burned hot and heady, I worked fast to keep the meal from burning. Bala's large form shifted about the kitchen, she hummed a nameless tune and added this and that to the vat of gruel, occasionally tasting her creation. I asked absentmindedly about the preparations for the Master's meal. "To answer your question my girl, the Masters hardly eat a thing all day. I cook up this and that for them, but never do they eat a bite! It used to offend me, until I realized that's simply the nature of the beast. They're all too skinny for my liking, you are to, so sit yourself down and start fattening up!" I obeyed eagerly and managed to eat the entire bowl of gruel, it was delicious. Bala chuckled and directed me to take a bowl down to my fellow fish caretaker, Theo.

I managed to get the bowl to the docks with poor grace, having spilt over half the pot. Oh well, Bala had packed plenty. The ocean roared and the docks trembled underfoot, the sky seemed to bear the promise of a sunny, if hot, day. I found Theo lounging under a parasol on the main dock, a bag of fish feed at his feet.

"Hello, Theo? I've brought you breakfast from Bala, I hope it's enough for you."

The youth stood up quickly and made a great show of flexing his abs in front of me, apparently vanity was a plague around here. I set the bowl and a hunk of bread in front of him. "Thanks! Ooo! Honey-gruel, the good stuff at last! What's your name, I think you're supposed to help me with the fish?"

"You may call me Bella, and yes, I'm prepared to help today if need be."

He smiled, a wide and vibrant one. "Great! Bala won't mind if you start early, she mostly likes the kitchen to herself anyways. You ever worked around fish?"

I smiled a bit in return, I 'd had plenty of work with fish, I loved them. "I've had about fifteen years worth of experience. Just tell me what needs to get done, and I'll be glad to do it."

Theo spent the better half of the morning explaining what the red snappers required of me. They were such fragile creatures, and that made them expensive. Wealthy families paid their weight in gold to get a handful of snapper, and the Cullen Villa was first in the city for snapper selection. Theo worked the gate system, along with controlling the salinity of the water. It was strictly man's work, the gates were heavy and the water spout was far too big for me to manage. So, I was charged with looking after the spawning pools and writing a daily journal of the condition of the stock. Theo couldn't read well, and had requested that I do most of the paperwork. I was happy to oblige.

The spawning pools fascinated me, they were located in a calm lagoon of space and had shallower water for the fry to grow up in. Lucky for me, the pools were also in the shade. I began my duties by feeding tidbits to the babies, they had grown quickly in the last few weeks and were currently the size of my hand. Tiny little mouths snatched the feed as it fell into the water, I took a careful tally of the fish and started in on my journaling, missing not one detail.

The day kept me so busy, that I did not even notice until Thia alerted me that Master Edward had watched me work all day long. I did not sleep well that night.


	6. The Waning Moon

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Oh my wonderful readers, you are all far too kind to me. Thank you for the glowing reviews and all the help, I'm still looking for some more details on Roman dishes and dancing, and if anyone could drop a few links to more information, I'd be very grateful. I'll do my best and update as often as I am able, but alas! Spring break is nearly over, and then I will be forced into slavery by my master; school. I won't be able to update as often, but I promise to have new chapters up at least every week. Ah well, onto brighter topics, here's chapter six…

Oh! Before I forget, another question to answer; Thia is not taken from any Twilight characters, she belongs to the imagination corporation of my brain.

Chapter 6: The waning Moon

My days at the Cullen Villa passed quickly. With my set pattern of duties and meals, I couldn't seem to count the days as they were born and taken, I rose each morning, worked and then slept. My life seemed to have become but a stream, days, duties, thoughts, dreams, and worries flowing swiftly by; I struggled to remember even the most basic events. Not that I was tired and bored with the Villa, just the opposite, I was kept busy, all day, every day. Bala rarely required my aid with the kitchen, and the spawning pools needed a minimal amount of my help. Theo didn't make for much company either. So I found myself doing the odd job around the Villa, pruning the olive trees, cleaning the stables and what-have-you. My only means of counting the days was the scar healing slowly on my back. Master Cullen's salve had indeed worked wonders, but the wound was still slow to heal, it pained me at times. Yet, the pain also served as a reminder after my hours of work, freedom was near. I'd not forgotten my promise to Philo, I would escape, and run far, far enough away so that I might live without the fear of capture. In this Villa, it would be easy, no one watched or tallied the slaves at night. However, I had noticed that none of the slaves had ever tried to leave.

"Bella! Bella, come quick! Bala wants to see us in the kitchen, right now." Thia's voice was urgent as she called me from the docks, a rare trait in her speaking. I waved to Theo as he snored on the opposite side of the docks, too tired to work today. I stumbled my way the sand banks and rushed toward Thia, excitement rushing through me. Thia closed the gap between us and snatched up my hand, tugging me toward the kitchen with a fierce gleam in her eye, apparently I wasn't the only one happy for a change in pace.

The warm, rich air of the cook's lair greeted us as we rushed in. I was surprised to see three other girls in attendance, I didn't recognize a single one. Bala emerged from around the corner, her clothing bare of any stain or speck, a singular sight for a cook. Her large figure was fraught with tension and her hands quivered with important news. "Thia, Bella, finally! You two took your sweet time getting here! Ah well, you're here now, and there's no time to spare." She turned to address all of the girls, her puffed mouth worked over the words expertly, "Girls, you have been excused of your duties today, the Master has let me know that you're to help at a birth today. This is important, I want to talking, no goofing, and no fainting! Girls, the master will not be in attendance, today is ours to control. The mother is a slave such as us and the birth should go fairly easily, I expect all of you to be of help." Bala paused, wiped a sheen of sweat from her brow, and continued, "Pay close attention to the nature of things, someday, it could be any one of you on the birthing table. Enough chatter, the babe will be upon us soon." And with that, Bala the chef became Bala the midwife, she walked briskly out the door and I scrambled to follow.

"I have no idea as how to help! Oh Bella, what if I hurt the baby, or vomit on the mother? Then Master Cullen will be sure to sell me! I can just imagine it now! Oh dear Juno…." Thia babbled on and on, I tried to listen, but truth be told I only heard a flyspeck of what she said. I was consumed by my own fears. Three times I had been at a birthing table, and each time things had gone poorly. I had never seen a live infant or mother at birth. I knew what to do, but how to go about doing them was what went wrong. I'd seen midwives make mistake after mistake, their mistakes cost lives. And now, I was supposed to help bring someone into the world, when I had never seen exactly how to do it? Impossible. There'd be a funeral today for certain. The guilt wracked my nerves and left my stomach gnawing holes into itself.

The walk to the neighboring Villa was short, a mere five minuets. It was a small household, with an even smaller servant's quarters. I could hear screams. A plump Mistress sat outside the main house, her blonde hair was frazzled, and her rolls of fat shuddered as she paced along the garden. Her eyes were narrowed, and she licked her lips constantly, as though hungry. She saw Bala and rushed to her side. "Thank goodness you've arrived! I can no longer put up with those screams of Kitriva's! Make it quick or my own babe will start squalling!" With that said, the Mistress strolled to the house and cooed to a hidden infant. I ignored her leave and followed Thia to the pained woman.

The room was musky and fetid, it smelled of birth and sweet incense. A man sat next to the birthing table, his head in his wrinkled hands, tears leaking through them. He raised his head as the woman on the table panted hungrily, eating the air around her. "Bala?" She shook her head yes, and kissed the man on the bald spot of his head. She spoke as though there were nothing more interesting then music in the background. "Delran, it's good to see you again, that patch on your skull is getting bigger." she winked at him. "When did your daughter first start her pains?" The man stood up, glanced nervously at his daughter, and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know. Bala nodded her head slowly and escorted the man outside, she instructed us to sponge water over the woman's body. Thia stood awkwardly with a sponge in one hand, not quite sure what to do. I gently took the sponge and dipped it into the cool bowl of water of the woman's feet.

She was young, younger then I was even. And in pain, her eyes were squelched shut against it, choked sobs coming after each wave. I dotted her forehead carefully with the sponge while Thia and the other three girls massaged her feet and arms, whispering words of comfort. They all seemed to avoid the giant bulge in her belly. The woman, Kitriva, moaned and grasped my hand, crushing it as her body heaved itself through another spurt. I gritted my teeth but managed to endure it, when she relinquished my appendage, it was shock white. "Ss-ssorry. That must hh-have hurt you." the girl hiccupped. I smiled and squeezed her own hand, trying to draw her mind away from the pain. "Don't you worry over it, just focus on kicking that child out into the world." I meant to sound reassuring, but tears leaked out of her eyes. "I don't want him in this world , not yet." Her voice was strained, but the horror in it was deep. I brushed back my hair, wishing that I had a tie to keep it out of my way. "I see." I whispered quietly. Kitriva moaned and shook once again, her body was speeding up towards the grand finish, like it or not, her child was coming. "Nnn-no you don't _see_. I love my baby, but it's not safe!" She sobbed. Concern gripped me, perhaps there was more here then simply a birth. "Where's the baby's father? Is he present in the Villa?" I meant to soften my voice, but it sounded harsh none-the-less. Kitriva panted, her hand rubbing her bloated belly. "He's here, but I don't want him near me, ever again! He'll hurt us, he'll kill my baby, just like he killed Zeva's." I didn't know who Zeva was, but Thia's head shot up, she moved from massaging the girl's feet and joined me in sponging her head.

"Thia, you know who Zeva is?"

Thia spoke so low, I could hardly hear her. "Yes, she was a friend of mine, but she died a year or so ago, and her baby. I had always wondered what happened."

A sudden revelation shook me, and I might have spoken overly loud. "The villa's Master?"

Kitriva screamed out her answer to my question, before Thia could even start. "Yes! He forces us! Every night a new girl! The Mistress won't see it, but he does, he does, he does, he does!" She sobbed harder, her face contorted in pain, both emotional and carnal. "He kills our babies, every single one, and their mothers! No one listens to us, every year we die." Her words were screamed to us, the three other girls shushed her, but to no avail. I brushed her gleaming black hair away from her frail face, I knew her situation. There were so many like it, Masters who felt as though they could take hold of a slave girl and use her until she broke, like a clay pot. Any children born to the pair were usually killed.

"Listen to me now, Kitriva, Thia and I will take care of you, your baby is safe with us for now. Bring him into the world, and we'll make sure you are both cared for, Bala will help us get you to a new home, a kind home." Lies, terrible lies on my part, but the child's health was at risk if Kitriva didn't let him be born. I knew full and well that there was no way this Master would let the girl and child go. But that was a worry for later. Thia ducked out of the dank room and scrambled back with pure terror on her face. "Bella, Farla, Tarie; Bala's gone." I huffed out a breath, who would deliver the child?! Surely not us!

Kitriva was done holding back and obeyed her body's commands. The five of us stood stupidly as we considered what to do. Kitriva screamed again, this time with worry, and Thia ducked to tend to the birth. I stood nearby with a towel and bowl of fresh water, a knife in my other hand, to cut the cord. "You're doing wonderfully Kitriva! I can see a head of dark hair, just like his Mama's! No, don't stop pushing, keep at it, good! " Thia was smiling, no vomit whatsoever. I dabbed her brow, smiling back at both Thia and the young mother. "Oh my is he a big boy! Look at those arms, he'll be a prime contender at the Emperor's games." My smile grew bigger as Kitriva pushed harder, encouraged by Thia. "Good job, keep at it, we're almost out, he's beautiful so far, err, wait…" Thia paused, ushered for me to sink down to her level, and abruptly ran for the exit, I heard her retch outside. Kitriva laughed along with me, but I bent towards my work, trying not to observe details. I carefully took hold of the tiny body as it slowly entered into life. A surprise was in store. "Kitriva, I don't mean to upset you again, but it looks like your boy's a girl!" I handed the small baby off to her mother, tying off the dangling cord. Kitriva laughed and held her child close, putting her finger into the baby's hand. The sight of the two touched me, a healthy mother and child, my first glance at a true birth, and I had helped! "I wish you joy and peace." The three girls spoke this as they left the hut, a little stunned.

A hour or so later, after all had been cleaned and rearranged. Kitriva asked to speak with Thia and I. Bala congratulated us as we entered the girl's quarters. "Thank you, both of you. I owe both my gratitude and my daughter's life." The young girl, no, _woman_, fairly beamed at us. Thia practically vibrated with energy. "You'll both do wonderfully! I'm sure Bala will get you away from this awful place as soon as she can! Master Edward is here to speak with your Master, he'll set things right!" Thia squeaked her congratulations, and rushed out the door, trying to find Bala no doubt. I remained quietly by the mother's side, just awed by the sight. Kitriva noticed my lingering attention. "Bella, that's your name right? I owe you the most of all, you saved us." she paused, tears in her eyes again. "I want to name her after you, but "Bella" is a bit strange and rather noticeable around here, so I was wondering if you had a middle name…." I took Kitriva's hand and gave it another good squeeze.

"I am honored beyond words. You may take my father's pet name for me, it would suit your daughter well. Silvia, it means "forest"." I stroked the baby's rosy hand, and the strangest feeling rushed through me, like a werewind. I liked this, far too much, some primal part of me was delighted to be here, next to an infant. I longed to hold her closer, press her tiny head to me, feel her little toes wriggle. The alien emotion became stronger, it nearly knocked me to my feet. I wanted this, motherhood, at some time in my life. Never had I wanted anything other then freedom, but perhaps there was more I longed for…but just what?

Kitriva knocked me back to my senses. "Silvia, I love it. I will tell her tales of her birth and name-right when she is older. You are to be her first bedtime story." She paused and held the child to me, her eyes warm. "Would you mind taking her outside for a while? I need to rest for a bit, it's not sunny is it?"

I shook my head no, the clouds were thicker then Theo's head. "Are you sure? Will she be alright?" Kitriva nodded her head vigorously and handed her daughter over to me. I grasped the swaddled bundle close, making sure to support the head. Kitriva shooed me outside and I walked slowly, mindful of the priceless bundle I had in my arms.

I cooed at the tiny girl, her eyes were a pale blue, and her hair was slightly curled. I felt her snuggled closer to my body heat and the werewind started within me again. I almost didn't see Master Edward walk toward me.

The most beautiful voice caressed my ears, deep and ringing. "I hear you are to be owed this child's life. That was most courageous of you to take charge." I turned around slowly, no wind rustled my hair, the air lay dead.

"I was needed, Master, I could not ignore a life in need of help. Excuse me, I will remove myself from here shortly." I managed to speak as politely as I could to Master Edward, but my past experience and his supple voice unhinged me.

I strange look blew into his eyes, and he seemed to lean forward, even though he stood several feet away. "I have offended you." He stated simply.

I hugged the baby closer to me and bowed my head to him, subservient in every aspect. "I am just a slave, Master, you need not concern yourself with me if my presence _offends_ you. I am trying hard to keep out of your way, lest you look at me like you did on the beach again." Ooops, that was much too sharp, I'd landed myself in hot water.

He strolled forward, and gently stroked the infant's head. She stirred at his touch and whimpered. "You are angry with me, that I can understand, but know that you do not offend me, I was not myself when we first met. You took me by surprise." He had a pained smile on his perfect face, something in me shifted.

"Just how did I manage to do that? I'm a slave, not much of anything surprising there." Again, my voice was sharp, did I enjoy getting into trouble?

He laughed, and the sound caressed my heart, my face must have looked all the world like an idiot's. "You are very surprising, not like any girl I've ever met. Perhaps I should apologize for my earlier actions." Edward kept his head downward, unlike any master before him, he deferred to me.

"Perhaps." My cheeks had a wild blush on them from his comment. I felt my anger melting into nothing.

He leaned in closer, his eyes were a honey-gold, and his breath was cold and sweet. His gaze burned into mine, nearly ferocious in its intensity. "I am sorry for my atrocious behavior. Could I ask that you forgive me, and that you might work around the house a little more?"

I nodded a wooden "yes". He smiled, and walked away with the grace of a passing ocean wave. The girl in my arms cried hungrily, I shushed her and managed to walk back to the servant's quarters. Thia and Bala were staring at me when I emerged.

Wow, long chapter, perhaps I should have broken that up….Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading**!**


	7. The Feast for Swine

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Thanks to all who were generous enough to give me a few links, they have aided my research very much and I hope it will help to make the story a bit more authentic. I hope the story remains interesting to you all, and feel free to point out any ways I could make it better. Here's chapter 7, read, relax, and kick up your feet. Oh, and due to a few comments _I _will no longer comment on the length of my chapters J, whoops, one more little comment, Silvia does indeed mean Forest, I looked it up beforehand.

Chapter 7: A Feast for the Swine

The sun beat upon my bare arms relentlessly, it seemed to pick at bruised limbs and leave them stinging. Normally I would be joining Theo in the shade on the docks at this time of day, but such activities had been halted at the Villa. Mistress Alice and Esme were to throw a party not three days from now, and the household was in a state of havoc. Thia and I were on our feet nonstop, and it was starting to manifest itself in dark eyes, twitchy limbs, and a snappish demeanor. I had never seen Thia short-tempered, and truth be told it was hilarious.

"What are you gawking at, you wrinkled vagrant! Scoot! I've got a schedule to keep. Bella, would you kick this mutt in his snoot? He's been following me ever since we picked up the bread." I chuckled at Thia's aggravated tone, but I kept it quiet, she had wicked snap to her wrist when she needed it…

I shooed the poor dog away, but not before giving him a small hunk of dried beef. The mutt took his due and scrambled away, flicking fleas onto a nearby Master. A brief cover of clouds allowed the two of us to cool down as we whipped about the marketplace. Normally I would have savored a visit to the hustling village center, but today Bala had us on a tight string, the ingridients she called for were hard enough to find, but to ask us to pick up ten loaves of bread and two spring-lambs? Nigh impossible!

"Your fortune for a pretty copper? Come, come, see what the gods have in store, see what the fates have spun for you. Just give a shiny coin to my aching bones, come, come…" A withered street woman sat in a dusty corner, her wooden cup painfully empty of any coins. I'd heard of street-tellers, it was a rather plain scam in the public. I had never given them the time of day. So of course Thia insisted that we stop and find out our life stories. There was no talking her out of it.

The old woman accepted Thia's copper coin and ushered her down to a crude table with spiky symbols and goat's bones on the surface. The hag's gnarled hands took Thia's into her own and started to chant. I guarded the bread against dogs and hermits, all the while trying to ignore the nits that clung to the street-woman's black garment. Thia waited impatiently for her future to be read to her. The hag moaned and smacked the street with one fist, tossing the goat's bones in her other. The bones landed on the table with a disconcerting 'thuck". Some of the bones had landed on a few of the strange symbols.

"Hmm, most interesting my dearie. You've got quite the life ahead of you." Thia listened with rapt attention, her eyes gleaming. I could only scowl, poor Thia, she was wasting her money. "You will meet a man at a party, he will be bold and dashing, young and a little arrogant. His eyes are blue, and his hair is as golden as ripe wheat. You will love him, and he will at first not love you, only want you. But a time shall come to pass when he will lift you from your bonds and ask you to be his bride. But beware, a time of danger will surround you, your death will wait with open arms. Very soon in fact, like many other men and women in this blighted city…" The hag's voice was pleasant, and I wanted to smack her for it, Thia was frightened and at the same time exhilarated by her "future". What folly this old woman had sprouted!

"Come Thia, we've shopping to finish." I faced the hag, " You should be ashamed for scaring such a young girl! The gods will not smile with you when your judgment comes around." My voice was harsh as I said this, and I meant to take my words back, if only I had been given the chance…

The hag smiled, her teeth rotting and fetid. "So I'm a fool-woman eh? You don't believe in my powers? Then sit with me, let me tell your future and we'll see who's to be shamed! Come! I haven't got all day, girl." I sat next to her more out of anger then actual curiosity, but I sat all the same, and paid a copper coin. Money well wasted.

The hag did not throw her goat's bones for me, she only took my hand in her calloused one, and stared straight into me. No moaning, no theatrics. She was serious in nature. "For you, my darling dear, I can see only one of two futures occurring. The first, an early grave, with your blood clouding your eyes. The second, a lover who would go to the ends of Hell and Fury to save you. Other then what I have just told you, your future is but a mist." I disengaged myself from her view and snatched Thia up. I felt shaken as we walked toward the butcher's.

The butcher's store was as neat and tidy as could be expected. An earthy aroma of beast and blood greeted my nose as I stepped over the threshold. At the moment, the tang of blood was stronger, a rich salt and rust smell that sent my heart hammering. However, perhaps it was the sight of the knives on the wall that had me nervous. Luckily, Thia was not so shy around sharp implements. As was her nature, she marched right towards the Butcher, and recited Mistress Alice's order by memory. Two spring-lambs, alive.

The Butcher, a greasy man with dull gray eyes, and thick veins, could only shake his head at the order. Lambs were usually slaughtered at his own shop, not at a Villa's kitchen. I could see he had trouble comprehending it. He disappeared around to the back of his shop and emerged with two, tiny little lamblings, no more then a day or so old. They bleated in protest as the Butcher tried to place them on their feet, they were too weak to stand. "Here, they're small enough, I'll carry them. Your payment is on the counter, thank you, and good-day." I swooped down and briskly tossed the lambs over my shoulder, trying to keep from getting attached. These poor darlings were meant for the kitchen's spit.

Thia gathered the bread and fig basket and flew into the street, I could see tears in her eyes. "What a horrible thing the Mistress is doing! The lambs are but a day old! And not three days from now some stinking swine of a master will be picking their bones from his teeth! I can hardly stand for it!"

I tried not to laugh at Thia's melodrama, but part of me was angry as well, couldn't the Mistress simply ask us to pick up meat, dead and bled? No, she sends us to pick up babies, tiny and helpless. The lambs' weight grew heavy on my shoulders. It would be a long walk back to the Villa….

"Tsk, I must admit, the Masters have never asked for live animals before, it makes me wonder…That brute Galious Hedargo is due to be in attendance, and he's a man who knows his blood-sports. I've heard whispers that he gained his freedom in the coliseum, killed twenty men! But you girls never mind my rumors, just start in on the figs and I'll ask Fiero to tell the Masters the lambs are here." Bala flicked her wooden spoon towards the fig basket, we were to start baking them in small pies for dessert. Thia seemed at once happy and torn to see the lambs carted away, she had given them names, against my warning.

"Poor little Babu and Rosy, I hope the Masters are quick to end them, sparing any pain." She sighed as she threw figs into a copper pot, "We work for such an odd bunch, don't we Bella?"

I smiled, and tossed a few more figs into the pot as well, "We certainly do, at least they don't use a whip on us, though sometimes I've seen Mistress Rosalie stare daggers at my heart." I shuddered, I had only seen my Mistress but twice, and each time she looked as though she wished I would drop dead as a pigeon. The feeling was somewhat mutual.

Thia laughed and managed to make the fig cooking into a contest; she won.

………………………………..............................

At last we could rest our bones! The main meal courses were ready to eat, and the decorations were hung, all was ready. However, I never saw the lambs being prepared, it struck me as odd, the lambs were costly, and yet they were nowhere to be seen. I tossed the trivial thought from my mind and stepped outside the servant's quarters for a fresh breath. Thia was dead to the world on her pallet, sweet dreams in her eyes. I blew out the candle as I passed outside, making sure no embers remained.

The night sky was blue and black, stars whirled above me, winking in and out. A cool sea breeze tussled my hair and tickled my spirit. I laughed out of shear respite and meandered down to the beach. Savoring the way my feet sank into the sand, warm from the sun's kiss, I walked along the water's edge. The ocean sung a low lullaby, a soft pounding of waves upon the sand. My gown whipped about me as the wind picked up, it flapped as a bird that wanted free. I brought a deep cleansing breath of night air into my lungs and felt all the world like a new woman. I might have decided to leave that night, but a stab of pain in my back reminded me to take things slowly, I was still healing, and if I was perfectly honest with myself, I liked it here too much to leave right now. But someday, I would go, maybe I would ask Thia if she would want to come, and we could be free. A flash of light across the ocean brought a coming storm to my attention, a big one by the looks of it. Perhaps the winds would blow it South….

"A tad late to be wondering the beach, isn't it?" Master Edward's voice nearly stopped my heart, how had he snuck up on me?

I felt an inexplicable blush color my cheeks, and at the same moment I felt just a little slighted, he may own part of the Villa, but not the ocean and the waves. "My apologies, Master, I only wished to catch a fresh breath. I'll leave now if that is your wish."

His amber eyes looked playful in the moonlight. "Tell me, Bella, if I ordered you to throw yourself to the sharks, would you?"

His words caught me off guard, he was normally so stoic, but now…I couldn't control my tongue in time, "No sir, in my experience the creatures of the water prefer flesh of better quality. There's a reason a Master never turns his back on a slave." I clapped my hand over my mouth, why had I said that?!

Master Edward nearly shook with quiet laughter, making the blush of embarrassment turn into one of anger. I was sick of acting as a source of amusement. But my anger was stemmed by his gentle face and tussled bronze hair, I thought once more of his many female suitors… "I have never heard such a remark before, especially from a woman." He turned towards me, his voice seemed unintentionally seductive, it made my vision blur. " If I may, Bella, could I ask you to be honest with me at all times, none of this Master and slave banter? Your thoughts are most interesting…"

My brow furrowed, my thoughts? Interesting? But I was a slave, a servant in the face of her Master. "You may not want to hear what I have to say, most Masters would reject the trivial thoughts of their property." My voice was stinging, Master Edward had found a soft spot with my armor.

He seemed stung by my words, his amber-lighted eyes cast downwards. "You hate the fact you are enslaved to my family." It was a statement, not a question, and it hit my heart hard.

"How would you feel if your life was as a clay pot? Used and neglected, changing hands with every year, worn to the base, and just as easily broken. We are people, with dreams, families and desires. You are content to tear us from each other, keep us uneducated and blind! Yes, I crave freedom, I was not always a slave, I want so much more from life then a cage…" I spewed out my anger and pain to this strange and beautiful Master, who could very well have me killed for my words. I didn't care, it was out now, he knew me.

Master Edward ran his pale hand through his hair, a soft sigh coming from deep within him. His toga shivered in the breeze, exposing more of his pale, and flawless flesh. If I wasn't so angry, I might have been struck an idiot. His voice was pained when he spoke at last. "I hear your plight, I do, but you must understand that what my family does is only meant to heal and protect. There are so many others out there that hurt you….and not just other Masters." He took another soft breath, as though calming himself, "Freedom, I always took it for granted, but for you, Bella, I can see it is a need more precious then air."

"Then free me, give me a life to live, open my cage!" My voice wasn't pleading it was strong, just as Philo would have wanted it to be.

He stepped closer, eyes burning with some unseen desire, and grasped my hand, I gasped at the shock of his skin, it was so cold! But perhaps the larger bit of the shock came from him, my Master, touching me in a fairly intimate way. He withdrew his hand but continued to keep his gaze locked on me. "I am so sorry, Bella, but your freedom is not something I can offer right now, there are unseen barriers, that are, for now, not able to be passed. If anyone deserves freedom, it is you, the others are content, but I see the dreams you have laid out. Please forgive me, but you must stay with us, for your own sake."

Two tears ran down my face unbidden, and I rushed to dry them before Master Edward could notice. They left a trail of salt with their passing, and suddenly I was exhausted. Part of me was bone-tired from the day's work, but the other part of worn from this conversation, I had never believed Master Edward to be so, well, _kind._ I stepped away, feeling wispy and faint, "Thank you, Master, I did not consider the political repercussions." I paused, and would later regret saying this so openly to him, "You are the kindest Master I have known, you'll find no complaints from me." And with that, I turned to walk back towards the Servant's quarters, looking back just once to see Master Edward enter the main house, lithe and graceful as a serpent. I might have imagined it, but he seemed to glance back towards me, his amber eyes concerned. I dismissed it and continued on my way.

As I passed the docks I noticed two lumps floating near the furthest fish pen. I hopped on the walk and snatched a wooden pole, hoping to haul whatever it was out of the water before it could harm the fish. The moonlight threw everything in a black and white relief, so it was not until I had fished out both objects and deposited them on the dock that I saw what they were. The lambs, shriveled and drained of fluid, their tiny necks mangled and bloodied, eyes open wide with fear. I screamed long and loud as the moon cast her cold eyes at me.


	8. Fumes and Boils

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Once more, I thank everyone who so kindly reviewed and provided more insight on the Roman lifestyle. And a special thanks goes out to **Edward'shappyending**, the site you suggested turned out to be a real gem! Thanks for the tip, I can't find another source like it. On a slight side comment, I know the last chapter's ending was a bit "out there" but as a warning, this story will get violent at times, it's not a happy-fluffy-bunny tale of pure romance by the sea, it will have meat on its bones. I put a T warning on this for a reason, so while I very much appreciate my reader's patronage, I also understand this story isn't for everyone. I'll stop my yapping now and let you get to chapter 8. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Fumes and Boils

I'd seen worse in my life then two dead animals. I'd watched my parents bleed to death on the mosaic-tiled floor, I'd seen men flayed, women broken like cat's paw shells, and children torn from their parents to beaten in front of a crowd. So why then, was I trembling upon my pallet in the servant's quarters? My screaming at the sight of the dead lambs had drawn in a crowd quite quickly, at first they had suspected a thief, but then I had showed them the bodies…

The men of the Villa had chuckled at me, thinking my soul a bit too tender. To the men, it was a wolf attack for sure, they were fairly prevalent at this time of the year and there had been two big males prowling the Villa only a week ago. But the women, ah, they seemed to take notice of the crushed and withered condition of the lambs' bodies. Wolves tore flesh, they didn't crush the throats of their prey. So as the caring hands of the Villa had guided me back to my quarters, a few spoke of a lose madman. I heard their hushed whispers as they drifted back to sleep, a loose rebel slave, a rabid Master, demons…the list droned on and on. Fortunately, Bala had the sense to alert the Masters to lambs, they never seemed to sleep a wink at nightfall, and in the distance I thought I'd heard Master Carlisle arguing with Master Jasper, whom I'd never met. It was particularly heated for a simple conversation about missing dinner items, I'd only screamed because of the utter fear I had seen in the lambs' eyes. Now that I thought about it, the whole ordeal seemed silly. I managed to shove the unpleasant images out of my dreams and return to sleep.

Thia shook me awake at the first sight of light in the sky, bloody red in the clear morning air. "Come on my little lost lamb, feast day, up and to work with you!" I growled at her a small bit, unappreciative of the lamb jest. I'd expected Thia to be bawling over her lost animal friends so cruelly taken in the night. But now here she was cracking jokes! I'd never understand that girl.

I met with Thia on the dunes, our destination was a bathing cavern not far from the aqueduct. It was within this warm and misty cave that the slaves of the Cullen Villa could find a hot bath. There were three pools of water within the cave, curtains separated the pools into men and women-friendly areas. It was a rare occasion that the servants were allowed the luxury of a bath, but today Mistress Rosalie had insisted that we all bathe, lest our smell offend the guests. Personally, I wasn't arguing. It would feel like pure pleasure to scrub the grit and salt from my body, to feel the warm kiss of the water soothe my aching muscles. The caverns were not the bath houses, but they had the bare requirements. And that was all a slave could ask for.

"She didn't! Not again, oh that girl will be sold yet I tell you! Sneaking around the Master's bedroom like that, the shame!" Elina, the laundress, spoke at such a high volume that she made it clear that her conversation wasn't meant to be private. Next to Thia and Bala, Elina was the best at picking up the newest tidbit of gossip; and all of the women at the Villa hung on her every word, eager to hear about the latest scandal. Kedra, Elina's longtime partner-in-crime, provided the next hook, and we all bit to say the least.

"Apparently Master Edward has spoken to Master Carlisle about moving her out of the house and into the barn, but Mistress Rosalie won't hear of it! She said that Tanya is her best help and she won't accept another to do the work." Kedra explained. I could see the wicked desire in Thia to know who this girl was, her eyes were almost gleaming.

Elina winked at Kedra and pretended not to take notice of the rest of us. "I have to say though, the girl's efforts are certainly admirable! Even if it is for a lost cause…Master Edward is such a strange boy, he still makes me wonder." The women chuckled together and slowly started towards the cavern. Thia looked furious by the lack of gossip provided, but I gently shoved her off to the seaside along with the others.

We stumbled our way past the towering dunes and through the grainy sea grass. The sharp smell of salt and wind suffused the air. Thia seemed oblivious to the roaring waves and howling cliffs, she wanted more out of Kedra and Elina. I pitied the poor women. As we neared the cavern, something cut through the salt and wind smell, something rather musky, and foul. My nose twitched and burned as the scent grew heavier, I clamped my hand over it to stem the smell.

Our small group edged toward the cavern nervously, the smell grew with each step in its intensity. Dedrig, the horse-master, ran off from the group to retch into the sea, he was known for his sensitive stomach. The wind died down and the stench sank with it, I cautiously stepped into the cavern, wary of the smell. What I saw in the dank gloom had me quivering.

The smallest pool in the cavern was bone-dry, not a drop of water to be seen. The second pool, which had always been pleasantly cool, was now a riot of burbling steam and froth. The third pool was the source of the stench, a thick cloud of the musk drifted to and fro on little eddies of wind. The air in the cavern had my eyes stinging and my lungs burning. I sensed Thia by my side and Bala to her left, but my vision was growing cloudy, spots of black loomed over my field of vision. The stench grew, the heat in the cavern clamored upwards and a faint rumbling issued through the floor, sending vibrations through the sensitive soles of my feet. I felt the sandy floor of the cavern catch my body as it fell backwards towards the entrance, my head spinning into darkness.

………………………………........

"I told you that cavern had demons lurking in it! But no, you didn't listen to old Trata, did you?"

"Hush! We didn't know the bathing cavern had changed so, it was not as such a week ago…"

"Demons, I tell you, monsters and murders!"

"Silence yourselves! You spout more folly then the town idiot, the land is changing, the Gods are working to rebuild, not demons."

"For the love of Juno, when will Master Carlisle arrive, I sent Fiero out to fetch him over fifteen minuets ago! She must be so ill, so pale and weak…Thia! Thia go and fetch the Master, hurry, Bella's color seems to be getting worse." Bala, that was Bala's voice. The heavy fog in my brain shifted slightly, and I could sense that I was in the kitchen, far away from the cavern. I groaned, my head was throbbing viscously, and my legs felt like half-cooked beans.

Bala sponged cool water down my face and huffed in worry. I tried to stretch my hand out towards hers, to show that all was well, but I couldn't. The fog was gone from my mind, but not from my body… quick, light footsteps announced the Master's arrival.

I felt my body tugged upwards, my head lolling to one side, and cool, hard fingers were at my wrist, gauging the beat of my heart. A scent of honeysuckle and oak wood filled the air, Master Carlisle smelled so much better then the cavern….

"Well, she got a thick lungful of sulfur and other gases, but her pulse is steady, and her color is returning. However, she should rest until the party has need of her. Bala, I think it would be best if she were to come to the main house, away from the noise and distraction." the Master's voice was calm and caring, as though I were a family friend, rather then a piece of property. My eyelids fluttered, and I could see the strong arms of Theo lift me from the table and walk me towards the main house.

Sweetly soft, this bed, almost painfully so. The blanket atop me was crisp and cool, the air was sweet and pure, like the scent of Master Edward…my thoughts halted. This scent _was_ of Master Edward, and it suffused the air like the finest incense; sun and almonds, honey and wind. Elemental and heavenly. I wanted to sink deeper into the smell, to sleep in this sinfully comfortable bed, but the thought of Master Edward being so close alarmed me. My Master had a strange effect on me, one that I both welcomed, and scolded. Master Edward certainly didn't need another Tanya following him around. I suddenly felt very foolish, like a blushing Mistress on her grand wedding day, overdone and gaudy. Such a stupid girl I was, dreaming away like there was no boulder in her life's river. If I gave it a deeper thought, why was I so pricked by the presence of Master Edward, it wasn't as though I pursuing him, heavens no, I had an escape to plan, a life to build, didn't I?

"Unpleasant dreams I take it?" My eyes shot open and focused on Master Edward, sitting in the corner of a very elegant bedroom, his figure relaxed and kingly. I tried to get my bearings, but couldn't place them, I'd never seen this room before.

He chuckled at my confusion, eyes bright with amusement, they glowed amber and gold in the flickering candlelight. He spoke and his voice ran my nerve to ribbons, "Please don't be alarmed, you've been moved to my room for the moment, my Father said you were ill and needed peace." He eyes my tense form, and smirked, "Do you always look like a leopard about to spring when someone helps you? Or is it just my presence? Speak truthfully, you know our agreement."

When I spoke it was in poor grace, my voice was raspy, it cut through the air and scuttled towards him like a beetle. "Why did you offer your room? Surely there was a guest bedroom, or a couch elsewhere…" My head plopped down towards the bed, my strength expended for the moment.

Master Edward seemed alarmed as my head dropped, and he was at my side far quicker then a normal man would have been. Worry was spread across his face for the briefest moment. "Are you alright? Do you have need of some water, food?"

I stared at him with black suspicion, Master were never this kind to ill slaves, unless they wanted something. "I'm fine, simply tired." I sighed, cutting to the quick of the matter, "What do you need, you've earned it enough with the room and courtesy, _Master._"

Master Edward looked stricken, as though I had slapped him across the face with a board. His body, lithe and supple, grew tense, his eyes carried the intensity. "I want nothing from you, except healing. Rest and repair yourself, the party is bound to need your help."

I relaxed, his behavior was explained to me. I was to rest and then to work, like any other slave. I must be in his room because all of the others were being used. I threw the blankets from myself and hopped upwards, my legs giving out from under me. I gasped and flew forward, expecting to meet the ground and earn a throbbing head. But I did not, strangely; cool hands caught my waist and gently placed me back in the bed. I sank into it, all energy spent.

Master Edward stared at me with bemused eyes, as though he couldn't quite believe what had happened. He walked forward and kneeled at the foot of the bed, posture and eyes tempered. "Why did you do that? You're to rest you silly girl! You'll hurt yourself if this carries on, or do you enjoy pain?"

I glared right back at him, annoyed at both my body and at the Master, he wanted me to work didn't he? "Forgive my weak condition, Master, I only meant to get to work on the party. There's no time to rest with work waiting, and you could help by sitting me up and marching me towards the kitchen!" My voice was still raspy, but it had tone to it, and a little too much attitude.

He sighed, a hurt look crossed his face; it was also, perhaps, a tad sorrowful. He caught one of my wrists, and gently rubbed circles into it, my flesh grew cold under his, but a shiver of heat flashed down my spine. What was this? His voice was low and soft as he spoke, "Do you only see me as the Master, a man who expects you to work yourself to death? I do care, Bella, about your wellbeing. Don't hurt yourself because of my orders, I couldn't stand to have that on my shoulders…" I blinked, thoroughly confused. He _was_ my master, and I _was_ his slave, for now anyways. I had to obey him, even now. So why did he care at all about a worthless girl who could all too easily be replaced?

"Master, you hold my bonds in your hand, I am yours to use, whether I wish it or not. If there's work that needs doing, then I must, regardless of any weakness on my part. So let me do as my bonds command. I feel far better now, all is well."

He helped me to my feet, making sure I wouldn't fall. I checked my footing and nodded to him. But he didn't let go of my waist, instead his eyes burned like stars in the dim atmosphere of the room, his lips full with heavy words. "Bella, you do not belong to me, your life is not mine to control. But be assured, there are bonds securing one of us in this room, bonds that were not always alive."

He released my waist just a fraction of a second too late to be considered merely friendly. I was ushered towards the door, and let into the hallway, where noise and succulent smells wafted towards me. I knew this part of the Villa, but yet still felt very lost in the Master's words. A blush colored my cheeks as I rushed towards the kitchen, Bala shouting orders in the air of twilight.


	9. The Wine of Greed

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Thank you my dear readers for all of your glowing comments! They are what keep this story fresh in my mind, and I will do my best to incorporate your wishes and suggestions. And I am so sorry it took this long to update, but my computer has been rather hissy lately, but all is well now. There was but one comment I wish to quickly address, about a possibility of a chapter being in Edward's POV. Normally I would be happy to do this, but this story has really taken on a life of its own, in Bella's POV, and I'm afraid that if I start mixing views the story could lose some of its integrity. But what do I know? I'll leave it up to you guys to decide, so leave a comment saying yea or nay and I just may post a chapter in Master Edward's POV. Thanks again, onto chapter 9.…

Chapter 9: The Wine of Greed

My absence had hardly been missed among the other servants at the bustling kitchen, with the feast but only hours away, the main house was in a state of chaos. Here and there were slaves splashing rosewater over the cushions, others polished the floors to a high sheen and still others spread elaborate displays of fresh flowers among the feast tables. I kept myself clear of the commotion and sought to aid Bala with the last minuet food preparations.

Still weak on my feet from the cavern fumes, my legs quivered as I whisked about in the kitchen, dashing seasoning and plucking birds to be roasted on the spit. By any normal means I should have been near collapse, but the infectious air of the work around me supplied a second wind. Despite the havoc around us, the Cullen's slaves were in a boisterous mood. Perhaps it had something to do with a small festivity of our own, occurring well after the Master's guests had taken their leave. But that was a thought to dwell upon later, for now, it was best to focus on the tasks at hand.

"Thia! Bella! Tanya! Come here m'girls, you're done with this kitchen drudgery for tonight." Bala's husky voice rang to us in the midst of the droning orders and shouts. We swam our way to her through the sea of bodies and listened with rapt attention, a break in kitchen work always meant something exciting. Bala shook out her apron and placed her rough hands on her wide hips, eyes gleaming with tension. "You lot are to report to Mistress Alice, she has chosen you three to be servers at the feast. I expect nothing but the highest quality service from you tonight. This is an important feast for the Villa, many powerful guests will be in attendance, you must not cause insult to the Masters." She turned briefly to baste a piglet in honey cream sauce and just as soon turned back to us. "The Mistress will tidy you up and give any explicit instructions, just behave like the little cherubs I know you are and all will work well. Now go! Get to it, no room for laziness tonight m'girls!" And with that, we were dismissed.

Tanya led the way to Mistress Alice's room, I had never seen the Mistress or her husband, Master Jasper. But Thia positively bathed the Mistress in sweet complements. "Oh Bella she is ever so kind! Just like Mistress Esme, only more graceful. She walks as a bride dances to her wedding song, it's a thing of beauty! The Mistress will no doubt have new gown for us tonight, she is quite fond of clothing and jewelry, but in such a way it is tasteful." Thia paused, quirked an eye at me, and continued, "Bella, have you ever worn anything other then a simple slave's gown?" I quickened my step to match Tanya's and shook my head no. Why should I have ever worn anything else? I was a slave after all, practically a dog. And Masters didn't fit their dogs in jeweled collars. Unless they were rich enough to want to show off in such a way…A hard pit grew in my stomach as I contemplated that statement. The Cullen's were certainly well-off, just how did they mean to garb me tonight? The thought of alien clothing caressing my skin was unnerving, I was no rich Mistress, I had never worn anything other then simple white and rough-spun gowns. Thia must have caught the look in my eye, but strangely she didn't comfort me.

"Bella, be warned when I say the Mistress likes to show off her help." Thia hopped along the path, and left the pit in my stomach growing larger.

………………………………........................................

I expected Thia to lead us to another part of the main house, instead, she took a winding path down toward the barns. The cool breeze that tussled my hair and shivered my skin told of an early moon. For a brief second I was distracted by the rather strange fact that my Masters were never out during the day. Perhaps the sun was a source of bother to them, like it had been for my old Mistress. I shook off the tangent thoughts, now was not the time to be pondering errant facts. I had a feast to attend to.

Tanya strode into the barn with the courage of a cougar, a smug look on her face. I trembled as I crossed the threshold, for some reason I was nervous about meeting Mistress Alice. But Thia, as always, comforted me with a grin. I tossed away the silly nerves and caught sight of my awaiting Mistress in the barn's musty gloom.

I was nearly struck mute at the sight of her. She was almost as pretty as Mistress Rosalie, but this woman was a dark goddess with unusually short hair and a wicked spark in her eyes. Her pale forearms shone in the dim light, and her full mouth appeared to be amused. And perhaps it was my imagination, or did her high aquiline nose take a gentle sniff of the air? Thia elbowed me in the gut, a quiet reminder not to stare. I blushed and looked away, feeling very stupid at that moment.

Mistress Alice rose to her feet with the elegance of a sunset, she brushed her arms against her fine purple gown and spoke in a sing-song voice of bells. "Hello everyone! My my, we have some work ahead of us…especially with our newest little member eh Tanya?" The Mistress threw Tanya a quick glance with something like provocation in her eyes, it made me want to smile. She turned towards me, "You're Bella aren't you? Yes? Well good! I very much hoped you would be able to help us tonight, what with your sudden illness. Everyone simply raves about you, especially Bala, though your friend Thia here won't stop her chatter for a minuet!" Thia ducked her head in embarrassment, but as ever, she smiled at the mistress.

"Sorry my Lady, you know I'm cursed with a loose mouth." Thia's words were soft, but there was pure humor underneath.

Mistress Alice chuckled, and plopped two gowns and a box of jewelry in front of us. She tossed Tanya the gown that was as green as olives, with a silver trim, and a small handful of rings and necklaces. Tanya seemed dismayed, and the Mistress was quick to pick up on it. "Now Tanya, you know how much Master Elinsar likes to see you in green, and if you're careful, I think he might be interested in you as more then a serving girl. He's a fine man you know, very influential in Rome. Now off you go, make sure to scrub your hands well, I don't want to see one speck of dirt!" Tanya trotted to the door, plainly sulking. I felt a small smile creep up on my face, and it felt like heaven to have it there.

The Mistress sighed, and turned to us with a weary look in her young face. "Now that's she's gone, we can get down to business. Don't get me wrong, Tanya is a wonderful servant, but her actions are bothering my brother to no end! I pity him, I really do." She whisked towards Thia and handed her a deep crimson gown, a small gold trim added a length of elegance to the dress. Thia took both the gown and the jewelry that matched it with wide eyes. She shot me a look of curiosity, and eagerness. I stuck my tongue out at her, a childish thing to do, but it made me feel like I was made of feathers. Instead of laden with cement. The Mistress scooted her in the direction of the wash house, she flicked her tongue out at me as she went.

I stood awkwardly as Mistress Alice combed me with her eyes. I felt naked in her stare. "Well Bella, if you relax a little perhaps we can get some work done here." I tried to melt the ice that held me ridged, and actually succeeded. Mistress Alice smiled and snatched my arm up in her icy hands, tugging me towards the back of the barn. I stumbled along and found myself flung into a chair. A cloud of barn dust flew up, causing me to sneeze. I wondered why my delicate Mistress would want to address her slaves in the barn, it was filthy in here.

"Hmm, let's see, your hair needs work, can't have my brother staring at a crow's nest all night. And your nails, they are a sight! Goodness Bella, do you take any pride in your appearance at all?"

I answered in a quick obedient voice. "Not really my Lady, I am but a slave, what do we need of fashion?"

She snorted and muttered something under her breath, I looked down at the muddy floor of the barn, staring at the bits of flotsam, of straw and animal hair. She lifted my face upwards and dabbed a smear of makeup on my face so fast I hardly felt it. She fixed my hair in the same fashion. "That's better, you know Bella, you should wear your hair up a bit more, you have a very lovely neck." I choked on my words, but she didn't seem to mind and continued on. "All you need now is a nice gown and some baubles. _That_ aught to get my brother's attention! He's been so stubborn with his choices lately, it's giving me a headache!" She flung a gown of the highest quality into my arms and gently laid a spider web of a necklace on it. I gasped when I saw such things.

The gown was a royal blue, it gleamed sapphire in the light, silver trim brought out the subtle color variations in the cloth. It whispered against my fingers like a midnight lover. And the necklace! It was a finely woven silver web, spun by a master craftsman. Diamonds and sapphires gleamed from their nests hidden in the necklace. It weighed heavily against my skin. Never had I seen such a fine garb, never. Surely this wasn't meant for me. I was a slave, a slave! Even the richest of Masters wouldn't give a gown like this to a mere slave. I gaped at her in pure bewilderment.

My Mistress laughed out loud, a sound that might have lulled some into a stupor because of its beauty. I was still frozen in place. "Well? Put it on, my brother can't wait all night, no matter what he says. And don't go putting yourself down Bella, this gown is yours for tonight, and make sure you don't hide! Now off you go, the guests are starting to arrive."

I stumbled away towards the washing room, feeling numb.

……………………………….............................

The hushed sound of gentle voices filled the dining hall of the Cullen Villa. I stood in the servant's nook, a small space reserved for those not meant not be seen until the food had arrived. Thia was at my side, staring wordlessly at me, practically ogling at the sight of the fine blue gown and necklace. I blushed often and heartily.

"Thia, do you really have to stare? It's still me after all, just dressed in a bit of color."

Thia shook her head, incredulous. "You look like a Mistress, no an _Empress_ in that Bella. How can I not stare? You're really scary in that dress, I feel like I should be washing your feet!"

I jabbed her hard in the gut and she laughed quietly under her breath. None of the guest heard us, thank Juno.

I eyed Thia as well, taking in her red gown with bemusement. Thia could have rivaled Mistress Alice in beauty at this point, and I decided to make a show of it.

"You tease me Thia, but just look at yourself! Not so much an Empress but a goddess, maybe the bride of Ares, what with all that red…" I didn't get to finish, she elbowed me again, a fierce grin on her face. We chuckled quietly while the last of the guests found their seats.

I strained to hear Master Carlisle make the introductions, but they were short and sweet. His low voice hummed softly for less then ten minuets or so, I took the opportunity to snatch the appetizers off the table in preparation. Bala had outdone herself for this feast, is was extraordinary what she could do with food. For starters, honey-basted field mice with dates and almonds, alongside chilled cucumbers and a vegetable broth. I had never had the opportunity to indulge in such extravagance, but field mice certainly didn't appeal to me, even if they smelled tempting. I saw Tanya duck into the dining hall with a vat of wine at her side, it would go quickly, that rich wine. Romans never held back in sight of a good vintage, and Pompeii with its rich soils was known for the grapes it produced, and thus the decadent wine. By the end of this night most of the guests would be passed out on the couches drunk. Such was the norm for the rich.

There were a few murmurs, mostly male, issuing from the hall when Tanya entered. I heard her soft voice ask the occasional dignitary if they'd enjoy another sip of the Master's wine. They always said yes. Mistress Esme announced the appetizers and I was herded along with Thia to the dining hall, our trays full of delicacies.

Of course the hall was a sight of great beauty, much like the rest of the house. The dining table was long and made of the richest of ebony woods, it had a hearty seen about it, and not so much as a scuff marred its surface. The guests couches were of a matching wood tone and had thick, plush cushions of varied colors softening them. Candles burned low to create an exquisite ambiance, the small flames danced and licked at the air. Frescoes coated the walls, showing ancient scenes of love and gardens, a maiden's pale face stared at me from on the ceiling, around her hip was a young man, holding her hands tightly, a smile on his full lips. The couple danced in a sea of clouds, surrounded by cherubs and sunlight. A lovely scent filled the air, of calming lavender, and enticing spice. Milk and almonds, cinnamon and sun. The guests? They were all robed in their best riches, but I didn't see one face I knew, apart from my Masters. And of course, the Cullen family was angelic and frightening in their beauty, I stepped lightly about the table, my voice low and soft.

A large man, but with stunning musculature, eyed us servant girls with admiration. "Carlisle! I commend you on your choice of servants, the Emperor himself would weep if he knew you had stolen such fine women. And the wine ! Simply decadent! I only wish my wife was well enough to be here with us."

Master Carlisle inclined his head slightly in thanks. "Thalos, tell me, how is your wife doing? She was rather pale the last time I saw her, my own wife worries for Erophine's health."

The big man sighed, a look of worry entered his face. "She doesn't seem to be able to keep anything down, I may have to ask that you inspect her for me. She has yet to produce an heir for my household."

The Master nodded and muttered something to his stunning wife. She laughed softly and smiled at me warmly from across the table. I very nearly dropped the plate of food I was carrying.

Once the appetizers were served, the feast members were to take a small break and enjoy a poetry reading, a common source of entertainment at feasts. I hunkered down near the doorway so I could listen, poetry was one of the great loves of my life, Philo had taught me….Master Edward stood up from his place first, his face serene and light, he stood like a great stag among goats.

Tanya sighed with lust as he strolled to the front of the hall, her eyes drank in his form. It left me feeling sick to my stomach.

Another guest, a woman garbed in a dark purple-blue gown, spoke in a high, reedy voice. "Why Edward, do tell us you have another poem to share! Aphinus and I do so love your poetry, isn't that right dear?" The fat man at her side nodded absentmindedly, looking bored. Master Edward said a quiet thanks and closed his eyes, turning inward for his poem.

_So softly she sings, my moon, my beauty_

_All around the nightly gale, she sings, she sings_

_My lady, my love, she is of the wind, and none shall hold her_

_And none shall hold her, she sings of the wind, she sings of the night_

_So softly she sings, so softly she sings, my love, my lady_

_And none shall hold her, her brown eyes are weeping_

_For none shall hold her, save only her shackles_

_And they shall hold her, my lady, my queen. _

At the end of his poem, as my eyes stung with tears at his words and their beauty, I found his eyes locked with mine, holding me deep in his gaze, and I found I could not look away, but only stand and stare back.


	10. The Vintage and the Hearth

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. Oh! And I do not own any of the words found in the Iliad used in this chapter, they belong to Homer.

Once more, I'd like to thank all of my wonderful readers and reviewers, your feedback is marvelous! And according to my observations, the consensus is nay on a chapter in Edward's POV. I agree with you all, but thanks for the participation. On another tangent, the poem in the previous chapter was of my own creation, I tried to find a fitting Roman-era poem, but could not find one that suited my intent. Please sit back and enjoy chapter 10.…

Chapter 10: The Vintage and the Hearth

So intense was Master Edward's gaze that it felt as though my body was being swept away, like a small stream abducted into a larger mountain river. As the guests burst forth with their praise over his poem, I ducked into the servant's nook, my heart reeling. I swiped a hand across my cheek gently, just enough to shake the tangent emotions inside me, and to focus on the main courses arriving out of the kitchen. I walked towards Thia, chiding myself fiercely for even thinking that the Master might have looked at me in that way. Perhaps he had the gaze of another of the Roman beauties at the feast, there were certainly enough of them.

Tanya had yet to return to the nook, she was currently toying with some youth's heart at the table. I frowned and concentrated on helping Thia garnish the roasted piglets. Whilst we worked, the guests continued on with their conversation, and I couldn't help but pick up on some of the conversation. It made for quite a lot of amusement.

"My dear child! You have a born gift for language you do, it's simply divine! You must come to our Villa for the next moon harvest and recite that poem for our daughter, she's quite a lovely blossom you know…" Mistress Sordia's reedy voice echoed painfully to the servant's nook, Thia and I cringed at its volume. I wondered how her obese husband could stand it, he certainly couldn't run from it, I'd never seen such a gross interpretation of the human body in my life.

"Now Sordia my dear, we mustn't pester the Cullens, I'm certain Edward has some other young thing chasing after him, or two, or three…" Master Aphinus' rebuked. I could sense the insult in that comment, and it made my blood boil. How dare that fat viper of a man accuse my Master of chasing women? I may have been planning to run from this Villa, but for now such a prick was inexcusable! I flicked my gaze over to Thia, and I could see the angry glint in her eyes as well. We huffed together in silence.

"Master Aphinus, I can assure you that my son isn't in the habit of pursuing Pompeii's vintage." Master Carlisle's calm voice smoothed over any anger hidden in his comment, I admired his skill.

Master Aphinus rolled his beady-rodent eyes towards Master Carlisle, chagrin plain on them. "My apologies, Carlisle, I meant no insult, only jest. Your boy is highly sought after, and it seems a shame that he refuses to share a bed with a worthy wife. I myself was married to my first bride well before Edward's age. My daughter, Flavia, would be a good match for him, she has good hips about her." Both mine and Thia's lips curled in disgust over this bloated creature. How he talked of women! I wanted very much to tie his fat lips shut with a thick sheaf of twine. But instead, I continued to gently dress the piglets in their pepper-nut sauce. Behind me, Thia crossed her thumbs in the sign against evil. I chuckled darkly.

"Aphinus, my good man, it's best not try and sell your daughter to my brother. He's made his choice to dedicate his life to the arts. But I'm sure my Rosalie could fine a groom for your Flavia, she knows all the men who need a good wife in their lives." Master Emmett's voice was soft with amusement, and his wife smirked beside him. Mistress Alice cleared her throat and said in her sing-song voice,

"Gentleman, if we may, this is a feast, not a brothel. Let us continue with tonight's entertainment, I think you'll be quite engaged with our next act. Thia, Bella? Would you step out here please?"

I flinched so suddenly that the vat of olive oil next to me shook and nearly fell. I threw a panicked look towards Thia, but she only shrugged and towed me towards the table. If I had been born a feline, I would have had my claws out and shredding the fine carpet to escape. Fear rose and fell through me like a twisted song.

Thia looked prim and proper as we stood at the table, I tried to compose myself, and succeeded. Mistress Alice stood from her seat and retrieved two sheafs of paper, one red, one blue. We awkwardly accepted the papers from her and awaited instruction. The Mistress returned to her seat and folded her hands under her fine chin. "Do you two know the story of Andromache and Hektor, from Homer's Iliad?" I shook my head yes, Thia shook hers no. I had suspected that she might not know of it, the Greek work was not known among the slaves, who almost never learned to read. I gave her a gentle smile, trying to be reassuring.

"Slaves who know of Homer?! Haha! Lady Alice you do know just how to entertain us!" Brutus, the infamous former gladiator, who had killed so many, spoke in his deep baritone voice. "Come girls, let's hear what you have to say about this tale, ha! Slaves, why they can't even read!"

I lashed out far too quickly at this brute's words, pilling Andromache's words up from my memory, Philo had taught this chapter in the great tale to me most attentively. He said that the love expressed between prince Hektor and his bride told the most important lesson of all, what it means to give your very life to someone you hold the dearest. I carried the princesses' words with me ever since that lesson. And they flew to my lips now, like doves being released from a tight iron cage.

_Dear husband, your valor will bring you to destruction; think on your infant son, and on my hapless self who ere long shall be your widow- for the Achaeans will set upon you in a body and kill you. It would be better for me, should I lose you, to lie dead and buried, for I shall have nothing left to comfort me when you are gone, _

I spoke with all the convection I had in my heart, my voice held strong and sure, not a single tremble as I repeated the plight of Andromache. Gasps and startled squeaks could be heard around the lavish table. Yes, they were surprised. Thia glared at me in a mix of annoyance and bewilderment. I may have saved myself from embarrassment, but she was still up for task. I faced Mistress Alice and proceeded to ask for her mercy on the subject.

"My lady, I fear that the kitchen will be wanting staff at this moment, Thia will be sorely missed. Please allow her to aid those in need of her."

The Mistress smiled at me, it was slick with self-congratulations. I had the strangest feeling she knew this would happen. "Of course, Thia, thank you for thinking of the kitchen. You are excused." Thia hurried to the servant's nook and gave me a grin when she was well out of sight. I huffed at her just the tiniest bit. Mistress Esme turned to me, her amber eyes were soft and gentle, they held no contempt or irritation in them.

"Alice, my dear, who will play the part of Hektor now? I know how our honored guests here love this scene, and I would hate to disappoint them with it's cancellation."

It was Master Emmett who answered her with a fearsome grin on his face. "I think Edward should play the part, he is the best with poetry after all. Go on little brother, a little time with our newest help won't kill you."

Master Edward rose from his setting and padded toward me, he did not accept Thia's paper, but chose to repeat Hektor's words by memory. I stood strong and still, keeping my mind on Philo's lessons. I managed to stay focus even as my Master drew his breath and spoke in his voice of waves and wind the words of Hektor.

_Wife, I too have thought upon all this, but with what face should I look upon the Trojans, men or women, if I shirked battle like a coward? I cannot do so: I know nothing save to fight bravely in the forefront of the Trojan host and win renown alike for my father and myself. Well do I know that the day will surely come when mighty Ilius shall be destroyed with Priam and Priam's people, but I grieve for none of these- not even for Hecuba, nor King Priam, nor for my brothers many and brave who may fall in the dust before their foes- for none of these do I grieve as for yourself when the day shall come on which some one of the Achaeans shall rob you for ever of your freedom, and bear you weeping away. _

We continued, back and forth, like rocking ships, to speak of the plight of Andromache and her husband. All from our memories. When the tale was finished, I rushed to the safety of the nook and avoided glancing back towards the table, which sighed with admiration. I heard Master Edward take his seat and gently thank all of those who complimented his acting and voice. The next bit of entertainment was introduced as Thia and I rushed to prepare the last dishes for the night. Mistress Rosalie took to the floor with Mistress Alice and did a traditional harvest dance. This I did not see, but could hear whole and well by the way the crowd sighed with wanting.

……………………………….................................................................

I fairly shouted with joy when I realized the main courses were finished as well as the desserts. At last we could rest! Well, as soon as the dishes were served and the guests had gone home…ah well, it did not matter to me, the work was nearly done.

Master Carlisle announced the presentation of the main courses, his guests clapped in anticipation of eating and then vomiting, as was expected. Thia snatched her tray of roasted piglets stuffed with wild greens and almonds, while Tanya selected to carry out the stuffed peacock, with its feathers still intact for decoration. The violent blues and greens of the bird would no doubt add to her image, vain thing. I managed to haul out the chilled eel, a heavy, but elaborate dish if anything. Its eyes had been replaced with sapphires, so that they seemed to glare with a royal sense at all who dared to feast upon it. Its teeth had also been replaced with ivory fittings that made the beast look like a monster risen out of the sea. The eel's skin shimmered green and black, rippling in the candle light, still trying to swim in its own manner. I placed the dish upon the table with a loud bang, startling a good many of the guests. I walked swiftly back to the kitchen, too embarrassed to look back.

"Graceful Bella, very graceful. I should take lessons from you on food preparation." Thia jested. I snorted at her.

"You try lifting a beast that's been stuffed with bread and cheese. Then we'll see just how graceful you are, piglet girl."

Thia gave me a light push. "Weakling, I could have lifted that eel with my very fingertips. But I really shouldn't talk much, you saved me out there." She lifted her eyes in gratitude.

I hugged her slight form, wary to not tangle our bracelets and what-have-you. "Don't think of it Thia, let's just make sure these fat swine and sows get out with full bellies and pride. Then you can take me to this party everyone keeps talking about."

She nodded and quickly snatched up a bowl as the first of the guests started to retch. She made many trips that night, as did I. How I hated the Roman customs at times.

………………………………...........................................................................

The cool breeze felt like a heavenly blessing upon my burning cheeks. The feast was over with, the guests fed and drunk, the food thrown to the dogs and the fish. The cleaning staff would take over from here. Thia and I were free to disrobe and join our fellows down at the beach.

I felt free and comfortable in my usual gown. I had returned the blue gown and necklace to Mistress Alice's room along with Thia's things. Tanya had seemed to disappear. I cared not about it. We walked slowly down to the little party, gossiping about this and that, laughing as well.

"Did you see how Master Brutus looked at you? And he says he doesn't fraternize with slave girls! Hah!" Thia elbowed me in the gut, for the third time that night. I chuckled and took back nothing.

"You're one to talk about boys! I saw how Master Edward acted around you, are you keeping a little something from me, eh?" She faced me with a manic curiosity.

I sighed, very dramatically. "Thia, the day that man wants to start something with me is the day Mt. Vesuvius spews fire from its top! It's impossible, he simply doesn't want anyone, and certainly not me. I'm just a slave after all."

"A slave who quotes the Iliad. Don't deny it Bella, you feel something for him, I may not be able to read words, but I can certainly read people."

I ducked my head, a slight blush on my cheeks. "Honestly Thia, I've never thought of him in that way. It's best not to get too attached to Masters. At least, that's what I've learned."

She tossed me to the side, a very serious look in her eyes. Rare for Thia. When she spoke, her voice was low and grim. 'You're going to try and run. Aren't you?"

My breath rushed out of me, and I scrambled for words, but could find nothing to say but the truth. "Yes, I'm going to try and find my freedom. How did you know?"

She looked past me, with eyes that seemed tired and aged, "Like I said Bella, I can read people. And you've been shouting your intentions for quite some time now."

I snatched up her hands and held them to me, "Come with me Thia, you don't belong here, to work and slave over _Masters_ for the rest of your life. Find freedom with me, let's run away from here and seek our destinies elsewhere."

She hugged me, tears in her eyes. "I can't Bella. I don't know how to be free, I was born into this world, and I don't know if I could live without bonds. Besides, the Cullens are good Masters, I am treated well here." She spoke in a rush then, her tears turning into sobs. "Oh Bella, please, please stay! Don't run, they'll catch you, and sell you off. Please, you're my truest friend, don't leave!"

I hugged her back, tears springing to my own eyes, and burning their way into the world. "I can't Thia, I was not made for slavery. I want freedom, I want my children to live in peace, I want my husband to be of my own choosing. I want to see the world with my own eyes and learn as much as I can. I promised Thia ! I swore to my teacher, no, my _father_ that I would run as soon as I was able, he never wanted me to live this way. And I will not remain a piece of some man's property."

She sighed, heavy with grief, and spoke again, her voice dead. "When?"

I answered her as honestly as I was able. "By the next full moon. So I can see my way to the road. Are you sure you won't come with me Thia? You're practically a sister to me."

Thia looked up at me, her eyes streaked with salt water. "No Bella, I can't leave here. It's my home now." In an instant, her voice lifted and her eyes brightened, "But at least we still have a month left together. You promise to say goodbye to everyone?"

"I swear I will." I said, smiling a bit.

Thia positively glowed then, "Good, now let's go down to the party!"

I followed her down to the beach, where music tilled softly into my ear drums and the bright night sky shone with heavens. I felt at once buoyed up, and laden with grief. But I swallowed my troubles and put a smile upon my face, it felt good to smile, even then.


	11. The Gull and the Swan

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

E-gad! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They make my day and help to get the updates rolling. I tip my hat to you all. Just one comment to answer this time, I do not watch Rome Stories, and all of the roman names have been created by myself or pulled from a naming website. Well, back to the tale, here's number 11.….

Chapter 11: The Gull and the Swan

A fierce sense of joy hung over the large crowd at the beach, I could pick up the jingle of laughter, the slight tang of drunken happiness, and the heady warmth of dancing and song. My grim conversation with Thia was put in the dustbins for now, we only smiled at each other and raced down towards the boisterous crowd.

"She was more beautiful the Greek Goddess Athene! I lie to you not Theo, the girl had hair of cornsilk and lips of a rose, a true gem! And she wanted me to dance with her!"

Erroin, Theo's closest companion, almost a brother to him, spoke long and warmly of his nights spent with a mysterious girl. Thia and I nodded politely and listened along with the others to Erroin's rather tall tale. The boy was well known for his lies.

"Oh tie up your fine horses Erroin, we all know what sort of girl you actually attract, and she usually doesn't say much more then Baaaa, Baaa!"

In spite of myself, I laughed at Theo's tasteless joke just as hard as the others. Everything seemed so light and buoyant at the fire, as though the air were laced with wine. I felt downright giddy. I took a small moment to pause and glance at the other faces around me, all shining with comfort. There was Thia, chatting with Carrina, and Bala of course, discussing future dinner items with Fiero. I saw Kedra and Elina whispering to local boys about curses and witchcraft, a joke in the making apparently. And there was the horsemen, his wife, their two sons, I saw them playing in the sea foam, their small faces lit by the glow of the moon. Other familiar faces danced about me, all smiles and joy. A small part of me, just one part, but very deep, asked an unbidden question. _Do you really expect to leave all of this behind, practically your family? _I snorted inwardly and cast away the defiant thought.

"Let's have a song Bala!"

"Yes, a sad song!"

"A song for lovers!"

"Make it sweet!"

"Make it slow!"

Bala turned her mouth upward in a gentle smile, her eyes shining with pleasure. She rose with a strange grace, despite her great girth, and held out her arms to the gathering crowd, like a priest before his listerners.

"So, you wish for a love song?" she asked in a purring voice, a cat who knew her prey all too well.

The answer was unanimous, "Yes! Yes!"

I settled down with Thia and Theo at the fire, warm flames licking my back. We listened with rapt attention, I had no idea that Bala was a woman of song. Thia jutted her chin towards Bala, a sly look on her face.

Bala drew a deep breath, and all fell quiet, none spoke, save for the wind and the sea.

"I shall sing to you the tale of Terrious and Somal, it is sung in poem, no actual writing does this story stem from, only our lips carry it onward throughout the ages." She paused, gave her awaiting audience a gentle smile, and continued. " No masters have ever heard this tale, it is only known by our family, the family of slaves. Terrious and Somal were two lovers, both were young and ignorant, both were in bondage. This is their lifesong, their lessons taught to us, so listen well, and carry on their legacy to your own children."

I leaned forward as Bala closed her eyes and drew the song from deep within herself, her voice a deep and soft reed in the wind. It was strangely beautiful, the crowd responded with soft sighs, and the entire of us leaned back towards the popping fire, warm and calm.

As soon as her tale was begun, I knew my ears were enslaved to Bala's voice, and would not be mine until her story's end.

_Gentle sleeper, gentle sleeper, rise and hear_

_Rise my children, look to the moon, now look away, to the drinking cup in the stars_

_Do you see it my children, so far and bright? Fix your tired eyes, little ones, on that family of stars, look now, my children, look and learn, for now shall you hear Somal's story turn…_

_So long and so distant, her tale begins, off in the desert, away from the sea, back to the old lands, to the origins of slavery. _

_Pretty young bud, not yet a women, fresh and clean like cow's milk she was, so young, too young, her heart far too soft, it was stolen away by Terrious, the bird the raven…._

………………………………_........................................................................_

I returned to myself at last, eyes burning with tears, and heart full of sorrow. Bala bowed low and took her place by the bucket of beer, joking despite the quiet atmosphere. The others drifted away from the fire, some brought out drums and harps, music toyed in my ears. But I listened not to the fine music or the dancers turning about me, I was still with Somal in her desert land, dying as her lover, Terrious, fought for their freedom, and failed. Bala's story had shaken me, and I could not quite regain the infectious enthusiasm I had carried beforehand. The urge to wander and think drove me away from the fire and the laughter. Thia did not notice me take my leave, she was talking to a rather dashing young boy, her coral mouth tight with excitement.

A few people waved to me, a few slapped me on the back for a good night's work, and I had to pause once to right old Dedro on his feet. He stumbled back towards the beer anyways, a drunken stupor held tight to his skin. But I managed to sneak away from the party, slinking behind the dunes towards the cliffs, and accidentally disturbing a few couples who had taken up several nooks and crannies in which to "gather" in. They dismissed me with little more then a wave or a heavy huff. I wandered farther away, seeking solitude, Bala's tale had left me with a quite a full head.

I ended up on top of the cliffs, far from the Villa, where only the sea and the wind could disturb me. The rich salt air and booming waves brought a sense of peace to me, I glanced up at the heavens, seeking out the star family Bala had pointed out, but could not find it. I sighed, and plopped down upon the soft sand to glance over the edge of the cliff, watching the moonlight bounce off of the black waves, they roiled and foamed beneath me. My dress hugged my form loosely, and a few grains of sand managed to find their way to my skin, but I didn't mind. I stopped thinking, and just started listening, trying to tie my breaths in with the world around me, to dissolve into the earth. It didn't work and I ended up back in my own head, wondering about a great deal of things, but concerned mostly about one; love.

It was such a simple topic to think of, so womanly and light. I should have been refining my escape plans, or thinking about what I would do with my freedom, but instead I thought of Hektor and Andromache, Somal and Terrious, myself, and, well, nobody. Alone, always alone. A slave and a daughter, but never a wife or a lover. Philo had taught me to seek love, to respect and cherish it, but how could I when I was alone? He wanted for me to have freedom, first and foremost, but love as well. I snorted into the sand, hah! Little Bella, the girl with the fast mind and grim outlook. The girl to avoid. It had always been so, and so it would always be, alone, I was to be alone. I had to be alone if I was ever to have freedom, and I wanted it desperately, to the acute point of need. But underneath the feverish need, there was so much more I wanted. I stood up, fixing my gaze on the Villa, and giving a moment's thought to Master Edward. He had looked at me in a such a strange fashion, like a man faced with sunset. And he _had _read the words of the Iliad with a passion, never once breaking my gaze.

"Idiot! Stupid slave girl! Focus, needle your attention to escaping!" I shouted at myself, infuriated that I could be so easily swayed by another. My breath came out in a ragged huff and I sat down once more on the cliff, letting the wind ruffle my hair as it pleased. I spoke to no one in particular, my voice acidic and mocking. "See Bella? Be content with the touch of the wind on your cheeks and the sand's kiss on your feet." I said this and became quiet, letting the music of the oceanfront soothe me back into calm. I was at peace again, my brief fit over and done with. A little tune escaped from my lips, Philo had taught the song to me when I was but a child…

_Sing low my love, sing soft, _

_Hush now, sleep now, lie in my arms for tonight_

_Let not the morning bright, take you from my sight…_

I straightened my back on the sand and folded my hands over my stomach, breathing deep and slow, sampling the air around me. Sharp salt and sickly sweet decay, warm rock and tender flowers, tickling lemongrass and the heady scent of spice….spice? That was not a scent of the oceanfront….

"A soft night isn't it?"

I bolted upright, startled at the sound of another human voice. I was trembling with tension when I finally caught sight of Master Edward's face. Feeling foolish, I could not reply.

He avid face lit up with amusement, his smile carried with it a gentle sense of questioning. He turned to face me, his toga lying flat against his powerful form. "I hope I didn't frighten you, you're trembling."

I felt my face flush with heat and quickly bent my head down to hide it. "Forgive me my lord, you startled me is all."

Master Edward's smile grew larger, but it seemed a tad bit sorrowful. "There's no need to apologize to me Bella, the fault was mine. I came out to commend you on your performance tonight, I've never met another soul who could quote Andromache by heart."

My blush grew hotter, and my voice weaker. "Thank you, Master, I did my best to entertain the guests. I only wish I could have hid some of the more intrusive comments of a few of your friends."

A snort, quick and harsh. "You needn't bother with the other masters, they all seem to have a comment on my personal life, but thank you all the same." He paused lightly, his voice took on just a bit too much carelessness. "Might I ask you why you're so far from the party?"

I looked up at him, his face gentle and lovely beyond my comprehension. "I wanted some time to reflect my lord, and to be, well, alone."

Master Edward's head quirked to the right at just the slightest angle. "Alone?"

"Yes, it's healthy to retreat into yourself at times."

"But not always, surely you have someone to vex your problems to?"

I simply shook my head, trying to ignore the way his voice set my heart beating. Master Edward ventured closer, the wind occasionally whipped his toga against my gown. "Master, I have friends who will readily listen to any concerns I have. There's no need to worry, I'll do my work without mental troubling."

He frowned, clearly uneasy about something. He fixed his eyes right into mine, Amber meeting with rich earth. "Do you remember when I asked you to voice all of your thoughts to me? I ask that you answer me with your thoughts, none of this need to refer to me as _Master_. I do not hold you Bella, you're not mine." His voice seemed slightly pained at the end, I could not guess at the reason why.

Master Edward's scent blew towards me then, and his figure loomed over me like one of the God's. Something shook loose inside of my heart, it rattled and hissed as I tried to ponder what it was. I answered my Master in the meantime. "I will do as you ask of me, and seeing as you want my thoughts, I'll give them to you. I came out here to think about one of life's mysteries. That is all."

The moonlight struck us square in the face, it was painfully bright, but I did not take notice of that little fact, for Master Edward leapt back into the shadows faster then a panther could strangle his prey. It left me in a tizzy, but he continued on as though nothing had occurred.

"Life mysteries you say? Which one, if you don't mind my asking…"

I shook my head clear, trying to ignore the moonlight playing on my collarbone, and the way Master Edward's eyes kept roving over my form. The rattling in my heart quickened. "You wouldn't want to hear the silly topic, it's a girl's fancy."

He smirked, but continued to stare at me gently, his eyes lingering on occasion… "Humor me, if you would as so kind to."

I swallowed nosily, brushing a sheaf of my hair over a side of my face. "I was simply thinking about Hektor and Andromache, what they had between them, in those final chapters before Hektor's death."

Master Edward stepped closer, his amber eyes burning. "In other words, Bella, you came out here to think of love."

I nodded, and suddenly the rattle in my heart made sense. There was a breed of tension between us, unacknowledged, and deep. Yes, my heart was rattling because of _him_. I tried to answer him, but my body rebelled against me, turning my words to stone on my lips. So instead, I nodded.

The Master stepped closer, there was not more then a few inches between us, and the string of tension grew taught about me. What on Earth was he going to do? I was his slave, just a slave, born to work and die, what did he want….?

"A strangely deep topic for a slave, but then again, we both know you're not a mere kitchen drudge. You had a family once, Bella, and freedom. That freedom was never taken from you, only suppressed. You can still choose to think, to work, all on your own. It's a cruelty my family keeps you here, locked away in a cage of servitude, but you're still free, to choose what ever you like."

My body was ridged, Master Edward's words made no sense, and yet, they did. Something awoke from inside me, and spoke with the same conviction it had when I had recited the Iliad at the dinner table. The Master had a double meaning in his words, I could taste it clearly, and now, I was making a choice.

"I know what I choose." I replied quietly, and brushed past him as I walked slowly away, back towards the beach. I held my head high and kissed the ground with my feet, the sand giving way to my soft flesh. I felt Master Edward's stare linger on me for a very long while, I did not turn to look back at him.

So, I need a little input here, was the chapter too girly, too mushy, what? And please don't get discouraged, Edward's not done yet, oh no, not by a long shot…..Thank you for reading, review if you want, or simply chug along to the next fanfic, thanks again, goodnight.


	12. Where the wind calls

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Wow, that is all I can say. Each and every time I update, you readers simply blow away my expectations for reviews, I expect one or two, you give me ten or more that offer intelligent insight and constructive criticism, I am one lucky author. So thank you, for all the reviews, advice and input. Please enjoy chapter 12.….

Chapter 12: Where the wind calls

Why I walked away from my master, I do not fully understand. His intentions had seemed so clear, as were his offers. Romances between slaves and masters were not rare birds, indeed, they seemed the norm at times. But for myself, I could not fathom the like with Master Edward, he was simply too far beyond my reach, and I too far away from his. We may have shared the same living space, but our minds could not be at more different places. I wanted freedom, without it, I was certain to wither away into the rot of slavery.

"Ugh, Bella, is it really morning? I feel like a skinned chicken…" Thia groaned outwardly as I dragged her from her pallet. Her eyes were bloodshot and dark bruises hung under the bright blue orbs. I could only chuckle, Thia had indulged herself a little too much at the party, and now she had to pay the price…

"Up we go, back to work today Thia!" My voice rang with a clear tone, I had gotten my rest, unlike poor Thia. As she rose from her stupor, she threw me a filthy look, no one hated mornings as much as Thia did.

"Fine, let's go see what Bala's serving as an after-party remedy." She stumbled toward the door and almost fell against the frame, I managed to catch her before an accident could occur, she scowled at me.

After a morning of greeting my sullen and hung-over fellows, I looked forward to the work that awaited me at the fishing pools. The sun was a pleasant glow and the wind was fresh, adding just enough of a nip to the air to cleanse the lungs. I drew a good many breaths during my walk towards the beach. It was easy to push the events that had occurred between Master Edward and I out of my mind , work always blinded me to other issues.

The sea's breath grew hasty as I neared the docks, my gown whipping to and fro, snapping like a small willow branch. I looked for the figure of Theo, and found his form lying flat on the docks, a vat of wine at his side. I snorted at his limp figure, the smell of fermented grapes was strong on his wheezy breath. Disgusting.

"Theo! Theo, wake up! Come on you lazy slug of a boy, get up!" I shoved his body with my boot, he moaned and squinted up at me, his eyes dull and dark.

Theo attempted to sit up, but failed and only succeeded in retching upon my boots. His face grew pale and he slumped back down, clutching his head in dull pain. I sighed, took off my boots, and dipped them into the sea, rinsing off the bile and wine. I found it a tad strange, however, that none of the fish swam over to inspect my actions. It was early morning, and they had not been fed yet, therefore, they should be curious about any activity in the water…

I plunged my hand down into the water and wriggled my finger, attempting to lure them out of their deeper lairs. Not one fish responded. Very odd. A small lump near the back of the pen caught my eye, it was slightly reddish in color, but had dipped low into the water. I decided to swim over to the lump to further inspect it, the water here was warm and shallow, nothing my legs couldn't handle.

As I slipped into the sea, I felt my legs prickle, as though my skin was being stretched, the water also felt unusually warm. A smear of worry dotted my brow, if the water had changed, even the slightest bit, the fish could easily die. I hauled up my gown and waded deeper into the pen, my anxiety growing larger with each step, the prickling sensation in my flesh had not disappeared. When the water had reached my chest, I found the lump, and hundreds of others, whose forms had been hidden from me in the bobbing waves. I gasped in utter horror at the sight in front of me, my heart thudding to a near stop. Milky-eyed and smelling of rot, the entire stock of red snapper lay dead before me. Their scales were torn and sides weeping blood, they also had little pus-filled buds inside of their mouths. A tragedy beyond imagination, these fish were the heart and soul of the Cullen Villa, if the stock was dead, there'd be no income…which meant the selling of excess slaves.

……………………………….................................................................

Theo proved to be useless in his sickened state, leaving me to alert the Masters to the death of the fish. I ran as hard as I could to the main house, often stumbling and cursing at the slowness of others around me. I flew into Master Carlisle's study and heaved for breath while he and his wife stared at me in utter bewilderment.

"My dear girl, whatever is the trouble?" Mistress Esme asked in her soft voice. I tried to speak, but failed, I still needed more air. It should have bothered them to see a dripping slave-girl on their fine carpets, they also should have been angered by my sudden intrusion into this private space. But no, instead, they looked at me with concern, as though I were hurt. I glanced down for a moment and was surprised to see blood dripping down my legs, little needles of pain accompanied the droplets.

Mistress Esme's face contorted the slightest bit, and her nose flared. I almost missed her parting words, "Excuse me, Bella! I must leave…" with that said, she fled the room. I trembled and tried to ask both about my legs and explain the death of the fish, but instead, Master Carlisle smiled quietly at me and ushered me down to a couch. I gladly obliged.

The pain in my legs spread upwards, saturating every part of my body that had been covered with water in crystal pain. Blood oozed through my gown and unto the expensive teak couch. I tried to stand up, but was gently shoved down by the Master, his eyes full of confusion and worry. His cold hands monitored the beat of my heart and felt the well of my neck. "Mmmassster…" I stammered, "The fish…" Master Carlisle hushed me softly and examined my legs. A line of anxiety forming between his eyes, it looked out of place on his youthful face.

"Now Bella, please tell me, when did this start?" The Master didn't look up from his work as he asked me.

I sighed, gathered my thoughts, and explained the situation as best I could. "I went into the sea this morning to check on the fish, they weren't swimming about as they usually do. I waded in and the water burned, it felt like fire upon me, oh and the fish! My lord, the entire stock is dead! Every single one, belly up and rotting."

Master Carlisle only frowned and left the room for a brief moment, he returned with a small bowl in his grasp. He tipped the bowl to my lips, it lent a sharp sweet odor to the air. I pursed my lips at it, the liquid inside did not appear appetizing.

A sharp sigh of annoyance came from the other room, the Master threw a pleading look to whomever it was, then turned to me. "You must drink this, it will make you fall into a deep slumber, but will make dressing your wounds much easier with less pain. You have severe burns on your lower abdomen, I've only seen it once before…" His voice trailed off softly, lost in a memory. I drank the bitter liquid and felt its cool presence settle deep inside me, numbing and distant.

"But Master, the fish…what will the Villa do without them?" I muttered softly, my eyes growing heavy with sleep.

I only caught the first half of the master's response before I fell into myself, but it was enough to bring me peace. "The fish are but a minor concern, the villa will continue well without them. Sleep now, and rest easy."

………………………………................................................................

I awoke in the servant's quarters, feeling groggy. Thia popped into my view with a look of concern on her face. "Finally! Do you realize how long you've been asleep? I nearly died of worry over you!"

I sighed and squinted up at her, my head reeling. "So overdramatic. How long was it, an hour or two?"

She snorted sharply, "An hour Bella? Try three days! The master had to pump something into you with a needle, said you were having a bad reaction…" She suddenly burst out laughing, and I scowled at her darkly.

"What do you find so humorous about my failing body?"

Thia managed to stop herself, "Did you know you talk in your sleep? Ha-ha! Oh it's a shame I was out when Master Edward was here to dress your wounds! Bala told me you talked nonstop about him, for a whole hour. Not that he seemed to mind…" I felt a rush of heat smother my face in a blush, I tried to hide it, and succeeded.

"Fine, so I have a rather loose mouth when sleeping. But focus Thia, what's going on in the Villa? What about the Fish?" I asked urgently.

Thia stroked my brow and chuckled nervously. "Master Carlisle's gone to the capitol with Master Emmett and Jasper, along with all the mistresses except Lady Alice. He's to ask for assistance from the Emperor's court, some of the locals have accused him of bringing a plague unto the city." Thia paused, a note of serious worry entered her voice, "Things in Pompeii have grown worse, sheep are dying in the fields and olive crops rot on the trees. A medicine-woman accused the Cullens of bringing misfortune to the city, since they do not worship the gods. At first the accusations were minor, but now…now everyone's talking."

I struggled to sit up, and found my entire lower half covered in bandages. Thia helped me situate myself against the wall. I looked her square in the eye, "Such beliefs are ridiculous. The Cullens are no more at fault then I am!"

Thia's eyes grew wide. "You do not worship the gods?"

I stared at her blankly, "No, I do not worship entities that carry such rage and sin in them. I tried praying to Juno and her followers, but all I got was a beating."

Thia brought her gaze downward, her voice soft as she spoke, "Perhaps you had best start showing them some respect, our city is falling apart. Even the governors worry, they held a meeting just a few hours ago, seventeen bulls and twenty rams are to be sacrificed in Diana's temple today, to try and stave off the plague."

I curled my lips in disgust, such actions were not only wasteful, but futile. Whatever was happening in Pompeii would not stop with a few gallons of animal blood. "Thia, listen to me, it's not the gods who bring these disasters, it's the earth. Something's wrong, the sea boils and I've seen a haze above Mt. Vesuvius recently, why wouldn't the gods just strike us down with lightening? These minor occurrences are more annoying then harmful. And I've never heard of a heavenly punishment that meant having your flesh stripped away by mere water!" I gestured roughly at my bound legs.

"Hush Bella, you'll hurt yourself. Master Carlisle said those bandages will be on for weeks, and you'll have scars afterwards. Oh Bella I'm so sorry!" Thia slumped into my lap and wept softly .

"What on earth for?" I replied, stroking her hair gently.

"You won't be able to run away now, we'll be sold, and never see each other again! You can't run with your legs all bundled up like that, and the full moon is only a week away, face it, you can't escape."

A fierce note of determination entered my voice, it brought out all the flame and fury I had. "Like hell I can't! Thia, no mere bandages are keeping me away from freedom. My legs work fine, it's just the skin that's torn. As long as I take it easy, I can leave. I have everything I need to run, food, blankets, and some money. I even have an escape route."

She sighed, and smiled at me just a bit. "Well, if you insist upon running away with your legs in ribbons, then I guess I'll have to come with you."

My mouth popped open is surprise, Thia had wanted to stay here, not run….

She chuckled at my expression, "Bella, I've thought about your offer for a long while now, and you're right. I need to make a home of my own, everyone deserves the chance to live without fear of being whipped or sold. So, I'm coming with you, you'll need a nurse after all." she grinned at me with a sly look on her face, "Plus, no man will want to marry you with all the scars you'll have, so you can live with me and my rich husband. We'll pay you to watch the children."

I slapped her across the hand softly, chagrin in my voice, "Are you saying I'm going to be ugly, poor, and in need of you?"

She laughed, "Maybe….." She took off from the room giggling all the while, I limped along after her, my heart buoyant with happiness. My very dearest friend would come with me after all!


	13. The flight of a doe

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

My dear stars and garters, once more your reviews have knocked me off my feet. I wasn't expecting so many! And all of them offered great feedback and support, my eternal thanks goes out to you all, in complete seriousness. You readers make up the heart of this piece, without you, I would simply be too lazy to scrawl it all down. However, I'm sorry to say that I may not be updating for awhile, final exams are just around the corner, as well as my ACT test. There's going to be quite a lot of late night studying at my house….I appreciate your patience and will update as soon as possible. My thanks, and please enjoy lucky number 13.…..

Chapter 13: The flight of a doe

The floor pitched and roiled beneath my feet. Tremors shook through the Villa for the third time that day, leaving dust and acrid air behind. My eyes burned as plaster rained down onto my head, coating the room in a thick blanket of white. It lasted no more then thirty seconds, but had done a good three month's worth of damage, cracked walls, broken beams, smashed pottery. The Villa was crumbling around us.

"How badly was he bashed?" Bala sighed as she bandaged yet another oozing abrasion. The Cullens had sent off most of the staff to join Master Carlisle in the capitol, leaving the Villa with a skeletal support. Only ten of us remained stationed, all bearing bumps and bruises from the ever-increasing earthquakes. Old Fiero was one of the remaining servants, and he wasn't faring well at the moment. By the looks of his limp hand, the beam that had crashed into him had broken his arm, it lay pale and still in the morning light. I averted my eyes as Bala set the fracture with a faint crunch, Fiero moaned but endured it with a strength most men lost in such pain. I envied Bala's skill with medicinals, but then again she had been studying with the Master for many years.

"Up you go old boy, Master Edward was looking for you a moment ago, something about a mule cart…" Bala shooed him away, I watched the fragile man stumble to his feet with obvious pain, but he ignored it, heading in the direction of the main house. I shook my head along with Thia, was his strength due to honor? Or was it to duty? Either way, I admired him for it.

In the month or so that Pompeii had been suffering from plagues of every kind, Thia and I had been planning our leave of the Cullen Villa. Our plans were rough, and the chance we could escape without detection grew slimmer by the day. Some of the local Masters had been stationing slaves outside the Villa to keep watch over the remainder of the family, the paranoia was running amok. It made mapping out an escape route a great vexation, and it was only further hampered by my bandaged legs, which refused to heal. Thia had openly worried that I might become ill before the plan could even be set to trial, walking was a long and strenuous process for myself. When we had tried a mock-run, my bandages had fallen away and the wounds had bled anew. I had never seen such burns, caused by mere water! Water! It was a pathetic way to be caged. If my desire to find freedom was not so refined, I might have set my plans back a few months, but not now…not now. We were only a sunset away from freedom.

……………………………….............................................

"Bella, that last quake nearly blocked the cavern's entrance, I don't think it can stand another wave like that. We might have to find another route to take for tonight." Thia whispered anxiously into the stiff afternoon air. Her hands were light and quick as they changed my wrappings, I looked away as the tender skin tore under the bandages. Blood seeped through the air, smelling sickly sweet.

I huffed, more out of annoyance then pain. "There is no alternate route to take, Master Tilio sent one of his pressmen to watch the bathing caverns. He believes the Cullens sacrifice virgins to a heathen god every fortnight. There's no way we'll be able to run through that passage without being caught and bound like pigs."

Thia sighed, her breath soft and sad. "The more I think about this, the more it seems like a dream of a dream."

"Then wake up." I snapped, my voice was too sharp, almost cutting. Thia gave me a wounded look. I tucked my newly doctored legs under me, and grasped Thia's hand tightly. I tried to make my voice a tad less pointed.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. But if you think of freedom as a mere dream, it will never happen. We must do this now or lose the chance. Pompeii is changing, and not just because of the recent troubles. There's been a political uprising among the senators, they've pushed for a new agenda, one that includes a tighter slave system." I spoke more forcefully, grinding the truth into Thia. "We will die in chains if we do not escape, the Cullens have fallen out of favor. When the time comes, and it will, the Villa will be seized. We will be killed or sold to the Coliseum as beast feed."

My friend shook with tears as they plodded down her cheeks. Thia was truly scared, she had always had a master to live by, the thought of being on her own scared her. But I knew at the same time she longed for a life without bondage. Though perhaps I built better then I knew….

"Bella, the Emperor loves Master Carlisle, the soldiers can't take the Villa! They can't! We do too much for them, Rome needs us."

I hushed her quietly, stroking her head as though she were a frightened infant. "No Thia, Rome needs no one. Rome cares for no one. The Emperor will do as he likes, his duty is to himself, not the people. That's how my parents were killed, the Emperor's nephew couldn't pay his debts, so he took my mother and father for blood money. The Emperor needed my family, but in the end they weren't worth enough to spare their lives."

Thia sniffled, her dark blonde hair sticking to her flushed cheeks. "I'm so sorry, about your parents I mean. Bala had told me you'd been born free, but I never knew how you became a slave. My own parents were the children of slaves, they died of fever when I was eleven, and I was sold to Master Carlisle. He's been so kind to me…."

I let Thia babble on, listening to the roar of the sea, and the groans of the wounded working in the fields. My legs stung slightly, but it was a good pain, a pain of healing. I welcomed the sensation with what could be called gleeful acceptance. Thia babbled onward all the while.

………………………………..................................................

All was quiet at the dinner table. Master Edward and Mistress Alice never seemed to eat much, but now they barely glanced at their plates. Outside, the air sat grim and still, not a lick of wind. I took it as an omen. Master Edward sighed and a candle gutted out with his breath. I hastened to light it again, hobbling as best I could with my legs. I managed to get the wick to flare to life again, but it seemed to sit heavy upon the stick. Dull and lifeless, like everything else about the Villa. Even the frescos seemed to turn away in doom.

"Senator Cersa stopped by this morning, he brought a message for father." Mistress Alice announced quietly. Her legs shifted uncomfortably under the table.

Master Edward inclined his head toward her, his amber eyes hazed over with other thoughts. "Did he now?"

The Mistress scowled, her full lips pulled into tight frown. "This was a rather important loss, Edward. The Senator is revoking our fishery license. You know well what that means."

Master Edward sighed again, and ran his elegant hands through his hair; he looked tired. "Yes Alice, does Father know yet?"

"No"

"Good."

They sat in silence for the rest of their dinner, eating nothing, seeing nothing. The solemn atmosphere carried itself like a dead body all through the night. It clung to me even as I washed the dishes and hung the laundry. It followed me to Thia, and to Bala, it spread through the household, a disease. So while my heart should have been racing at the thought of freedom, it was instead weighted with a sense loss. Yes, the Villa was crumbling in body and spirit.

……………………………….........................................................................................

It shot through my veins with the force of liquid gold. Heightening my senses and quickening my unsteady breath. Freedom. It was coming, soon, very soon. All we were waiting for was the rising of the quarter moon. I stood stiffly, my legs protesting the movement, still weak. Thia shot me a worried glance, but I did not meet her stare. Tonight, all my focus and determination would be on getting into the cavern. I stumbled toward the little nook where our packs were stashed, bursting with food and supplies. We had enough to get outside the city limits if we rationed it over the next three days. Thia had felt immeasurably guilty over our sudden leave, the villa was in dire need of all the help it could get, but our only chance was now, tonight.

"I'm leaving a note to Bala and the rest of the household. They deserve to know what happened, and why we needed to do it. Would you like to say anything Thia?"

She pursed her lips, eyes dark with concentration. "Tell them I love them all. Tell them I'm sorry, tell them that they hold in my heart an eternal place." Her voice, so soft and deep with emotion, nearly put me to tears.

I sat down near the packs for a moment, and turned to Thia. "They're like family to me as well, and despite my mindset, I feel as though I'm a traitor."

She gave me a quick hug and smiled through damp eyes, "You're no traitor Bella, you're a fighter. Everyone has their chance to run off, but we were all cowards. No matter how loving and caring a master is, they are still a master. Life can't be lived under the tyranny of another."

I popped my eyes open wide, Thia had poetry in her after all. "You just said something wise, I believe."

She smacked my legs hard, but grew a thick smile. "Are you saying I'm too stupid with slavery to say something smart now and then?"

I smiled back, wincing at the sting in my flesh, "Perhaps….perhaps…."

That comment earned me another blow, but we both burst out laughing, the sound rising to the hollows of the stars. And silently, the pale miracle of light rose above us, bright and guiding. The moon was up, and so was our time at the Villa.

Yes, a short chapter, I know….And yes, it's been a long while since I've updated, I apologize for that. But it has been test-o-rama at school, and I have almost no time to write. I promise to update as soon as I am able, with a better chapter. Because in the immortal words of Jimmy Buffett "_I don't know where I'm a gonna go when the volcano, dun-da-da, blows!" _So pack up those Vesuvius survival kits, because it's going to get hot real soon in Pompeii…..


	14. How the lives of men tremble

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Well, exam week has ended and I find myself faced with a summer's worth of free time….now what to do with it all? Perhaps Bella and Thia can answer for me. MORE UPDATES! I'll be trying my best to update twice a week or so until this story has come full circle, or at least until school starts up again. I thank all of the ever -so -kind readers and reviewers, please help me to keep Rome a place of life for the Villa gang. Now feel free to relax and read number 14.……(oh before I forget, this chapter contains a few words that might not be appropriate for younger readers, mind the T rating please good people.)

Chapter 14: How the lives of men tremble

All the glut of sin and none of the guilt, that was how my heart saw our escape. The packs were prepared, as were our minds, Thia and I were ready to greet the heaven of a life without masters.

Our leaving the villa might have been more piercing if the air of danger didn't cling to us. After all, the Villa had become our home, and the fellow slaves our family. But for now, as we dissolved into the thick fog and curtain of night, we only felt the desire to run. Thia's footsteps were quick and light upon the stone walkways, whist mine seemed painfully loud and heavy. The bandages slowed me down considerably, but with Thia's help I managed to keep pace, blood seeped out dully from my wounds, I paid it no mind.

So this is what it feels like to be a wounded bird hiding from a cat. I thought to myself, for some reason, I felt as though we were being watched, intensely. My nervous glances toward the Villa and surrounding cliffs only slowed us down, but for some reason, it felt like the correct thing to do. The moon, our guiding light, almost seemed to glare at us. A gust of salt-laden wind tore against our faces, stinging our eyes and brazing our flesh. None of it deterred us, we continued onward to the hidden cavern without even turning to say one last goodbye to the Villa.

The cliffs were tricky to navigate, and more then once I felt the rock bite into my tender wounds. Even Thia was huffing for breath when we approached the small alcove that was to be our freedom. This tiny entrance, no more then a crack, was actually a doorway to miles of connecting tunnels, I hadn't explored a third of the possibilities, but others had. Arrows, signs, and scraps of food all led to the way to freedom, this cave system was used a major escape route, an underground roadway for those who tempted fate. And best of all, not a single master knew of the place, and if a few did have knowledge of the caverns, their thoughts were now sealed into a tomb of rock. Skulls, human and animal, were also fairly common markers. Thia and I were well prepared for the long journey under the earth, it would take at least a week to be clear of the solider outposts, but if an emergency popped up, we had another route that would only take a mere three days. That route, however, was dangerous. The recent Earthquakes had led to a cave-in, it almost blocked the tunnel system, another quake might mean death to any who dared to take that particular path. I wanted freedom, but not at the expense of my life, so I was willing to make a compromise and take the longer route.

Our packs barely fit into the entrance, but with a few grunts and curses, we shoved them towards freedom, like stubborn lambs. It was far easier to squeeze ourselves through, years of work and toil had made our bodies lean and short, we had all the flexibility of a tiger in the coliseum. I winced as the sharp rock jabbed my legs, but at once welcomed the comforting smell of earth and rock. I managed to throw the baleful moon one last look, and felt a wrenching in my heart. Some part of my soul was howling with grief, but it was so tiny and soft that I paid it no heed. Thia swore loudly as she entered the womb of rock, it startled me, Thia never swore, her mouth was a virgin's mouth.

"Oh don't give me that look, I'm no goddess, I can swear when I damn well wish to." Thia scowled at me in the dusky cave-light. She huffed at herself and shook dirt form her gown. I couldn't help but laugh, here we were on one of the most defining nights of our lives, and Thia was fussing over a bit of dirt, both in her mouth and on her gown. The atmosphere of doom abruptly lifted and was replaced by sudden joy.

"No more wise words from the mouth of Thia tonight?" My voice bubbled softly.

She snorted, but her eyes twinkled with a humorous light. "Oh no, I've got a few words of wisdom for you, shush up."

………………………………...........................................................................................

The musty air of the cavern's tunnel system blew at our backs gently, guiding us towards the first rest stop. It was an old trick of escape when dealing with caves, you simply had to follow the "breath" and freedom would come. Philo had taught it to me when I was but a small girl, in preparation for my eventual escape. His memory punched an icy hole in my heart, I must have sighed or at least whimpered, for Thia turned around and gave me a look.

"Are you feeling well Bella? We can rest…" Her voice hinted that she wouldn't mind a break.

I nodded, and gestured towards a crude stone bench hacked out of the side of the wall. We set our packs down and heaved onto the cold stone. Our legs cramped at the sudden loss of movement, and our sweaty brows leaked heat into the dry air. Escape was proving more taxing then I'd thought.

Thia moaned and massaged her feet, wincing at the broken blisters. I had a few of my own, but the vast cesspool of my pain was geared towards my legs. The wounds were bleeding again. Heavily.

"Bella, when's the last time you had your bandages changed? I can smell the blood from over here, not to mention something else…" Thia crouched low to get a better view of my bloody rags. I had to admit, they looked beastly, and there was a faint smell of decay on them.

"I changed them right before we left, I have no idea how all of this started up." I tossed my head back in frustration, if we had to stop as often as once in three hours, it would days longer to reach the end of the caves. I felt a low sting as Thia began to unwrap my legs, trying to be as gentle as possible. The wet bandages hit the floor with a dull thud, they were heavy.

"Well Bella, you've done a fine job of tearing open the new skin. I'll have to clean and dress it again. We should move more slowly, or the gel Master Carlisle made will run out before we can find another doctor." I grunted in disapproval, but a small faction of my mind worried over the gel…..

"We'll make it, but only if we keep pace, the masters might have noticed our absence by now, and I have a feeling Tanya might know about this escape route."

"Tanya's too busy daydreaming about Master Edward to notice a little old cave system, quite honestly Bella, the girl's head is too muddled to notice much else. Believe me, she might appear cunning at times, but she's got a head emptier then an old wine vat." Thia chuckled at her own comment, and I joined suite. Perhaps Thia was right, maybe Tanya was less observant then I thought her to be.

A half an hour later, we reached the first rest stop, and were surprised to find a small campfire and lyre playing in the dank light of the cavern. The lyre's gentle notes echoed uneasily against the stone walls, as though uncomfortable to be so confined. I warned Thia to keep her eyes wide and ears open, some runaway slaves were not the sort who'd welcome others.

We crawled on the floor like sun-lizards in the noon heat, not making a lick of sound. The ground was thick with dirt and dust, but I trained my eyes on the five figures ahead of me, sitting in a close semi-circle around the fire, the smell of pork and figs made my stomach snarl. There were at least three women and two men, all were dressed in dark robes, and kept their voices low. Very wise of them. I edged closer to determine if they could be a friend or foe. But still I couldn't hear them, so I inched closer, and closer still…my stomach moaned just a hint too loudly, and we were both revealed.

My hand whisked to the small boning knife I had slipped into my pocket, hoping to intimidate the five strangers, Thia plowed right up into me, and struggled to find her own knife.

The largest figure stood up and spoke just loud enough for us to hear.

"Thia, what did I tell you about keeping that girl fed?"

Thia dropped to her knees, dumbstruck. I dropped my pathetic excuse for a weapon and could only managed to stutter.

"Bab-aaA-Lla-Aaa? Bbala? What in Juno's name…..?"

Deep peals of laughter shook through Bala as she threw back her cloak and rushed to enfold both Thia and I into a tight embrace. We were still too awestruck to laugh, but a warm joy was growing swiftly in my breast. We were not going out alone!

"Oh my brave girls! You didn't think you could slip past this fat old lady did you?" she shook her head at us, "No, Fiero and I see all. If you're running for it, then so is the family. You're stuck with us." Tears dribbled down her chin and fell into our hair, we sported a few as well.

"But how did you get here so fast? And what about the masters?" Thia stammered.

Fiero stood up on creaky legs and hobbled towards up, clasping our shoulders with his good arm. "There's a quicker way into this cave system, but I doubt you could have made it without our help. As for the masters, they left rather abruptly for the capitol, said something about Master Carlisle…So we pulled the slip and ran with you." He sighed heavily, "I've been waiting ten years for my chance to run, and now I've finally got it, as does Bala."

Our little family rejoiced in the happy reunion and settled down to eat and mull over the very near future.

………………………………....................................................................

The spiced pork was a welcome addition to our food stores, and Thia practically inhaled it. I savored the tang of the meat and gnawed at slowly. The campfire smoke rose lazily towards a small fissure in the roof of the cave, were it escaped. The sweet smell of hickory wood added a homey scent to the earth and rock. My eyelids grew heavy as the warm firelight penetrated my gown and the hot food settled through me.

There were only five of the ten slaves who had chosen to escape, the rest feared for their lives and stayed tight at the Cullen Villa. Not that I would particularly miss those other five….But nonetheless, I felt a small prick of worry for them. Pompeii was turning into a madhouse, and the Emperor was ignoring the situation. The fool. But Bala, Fiero, Kedra, Elina, Theo, Thia and I would be far from the tyranny soon. Off into our own lives, where slavery was a distant memory.

"All right my dear ladies, Theo and I will take the first watch, we move out as soon as we are able." Fiero wobbled towards the cavern entrance and leaned heavily upon his cane, Theo tried his best to look brave and watchful, but I'd be surprised if he made it an hour in. Ah well, sleep was seducing me quickly, and soon dreams danced before my eyes, full of light and warmth. Beside me, Thia snored lightly, and murmured conversations with her own dreams. Bala yanked a woolen blanket over us and heaved herself to the floor. Sighing deeply. The last flickers of argument faded from Kedra and Elina, and soon, all was quiet, save for the cavern's deep breath; pointing our way to happiness.

………………………………....................................................................

At first I thought the hand clamped over my mouth was part of an elaborate nightmare. But as arms of steel tossed me to my feet, and the cold flesh bit into me, I realized that our small party had been found out. The masters had arrived.

I was thrown over a lean shoulder and bared off, whisked away from my sleeping companions towards a dank hole cut into the stone. All of this was done is absolute silence, only the drip-drip of mineral water could be heard. I screamed against the hand on my mouth and was rewarded by being shoved up against a wall, the icy rock almost as cold as the body that pinned me to it. I could feel every inch of the tall, lean muscled man who smelt of honey and almonds here in the darkness. He was tight against me, it might have made me blush under different circumstances, but fear held me captive for now, shooting jets of panic into my veins. My breath came rougher and faster with every passing second. My captive leaned his head towards me and whispered soft words into my attentive ear. And by his voice and eloquence, I knew who had discovered our treachery. Master Edward.

"Ah little lamb, you've wandered into the lion's den."


	15. Wings of an angel, teeth of a demon

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

My goodness gracious! What wondrous reviews, once again I am a lucky author to have such supportive readers, my eternal thanks! Oh, and it has recently come to my attention that a few of your reviews have not been posted and have wound up in my spam folder, I apologize for not catching this and wish to thank the unspoken reviewers who may have been neglected. I'll be more diligent from now on. But for now, please enjoy the 15th, yes, 15TH chapter. It shall be my last update until next week Sunday, I'll be on vacation until then, and have no access to a computer. I hope this satisfies the appetite for now….

Chapter 15: Wings of an angel, teeth of a demon

I threw my strength into fighting against my Master, clawing and thrashing to no end, but alas, I might have fought against stone. He was immovable, as though fused to the rock around him. The master snorted and eased his grip on me, eyes looking deathly angry.

"You've no idea what you've gotten yourself into, do you?" His cool breath carried with it unseen shards of violence, it frightened me. "Tossing yourself into some filthy pit with bleeding wounds, honestly, have you any sense in that thick skull of yours?"

I settled myself, and merely stared back at him, limp and dead. It worked, and he released me, but not before blocking my exit. I rubbed my sore wrists, they would no doubt bruise in the morning. "I have sense in plenty, coming into these tunnels, you, however, are a breed most hated down here. I'd watch my back if I were you." I spat the words at him like venom from a cobra, they seemed to sting him a little.

"Foolish girl, did you happen to notice that you were being followed? Bleeding wounds attract a number of spectators, not the least of which a convict, a slave trader, and a madman. They were waiting for you, until you slept, to strike. You're lucky I was here to.."

I snarled back at him, my voice a flaming whip, "To what? Drag me back to slavery?! I'd rather deal with the madman, and a slave trader I could have handled. You sorely misjudge my strength, not to mention Thia's!" I rambled on, not caring if he minded my words or not. "And why were you following me, it seems a desperate act to climb into a "filthy" hole just to catch a runaway. You have the gold, buy another servant and leave us be!"

He sighed, laid his aristocratic head on the granite wall, and shook his head inwardly. Part of me took notice of the way the firelight was caught by his bronzed hair, but the larger part wanted to claw his eyes out. I felt fury seeping into me like a poison, spreading its way to my very core. I prepared to fling myself at him, to plow right into that pale and unforgiving stone chest. My muscles quivered in preparation, even my shredded legs. I sprang, nails ready to cleave flesh, skin ready to be torn and bruised. The air sang in my ears along with my heart, but my effort amounted to nothing. He merely plucked me from the air and pinned me once more to the hard and chilled cavern wall. I submitted, there was simply no way past him. The master's eyes grew soft for a moment, some shield behind them had fallen, and only now could I see his true intentions. The care and softness of those amber eyes almost undid me, almost, but not quite.

"Bella, truth be told, I haven't the faintest clue why I followed you in here. The point, however, remains the same. You attempted escape, a felony, and I could have you hung along with the others for such an act. Especially with the city in such turmoil, you're causing my family much unwanted grief."

His words, though spoken softly, stirred my anger again. "If I deserve death for wanting life, then by all means hang me in front of the masses. You can even let them degrade my body with spit and rotten food, but let the others live. Don't punish them for my attempt…" I trailed off, a deep sorrow in my bones. If the masters wanted us to die, they could have it done in a mere instant. My family, Thia! They couldn't die because of me, I wouldn't let them. Some of my panic must have shone on my face, or perhaps a few tears slid down my cheeks, but whatever the reason, Master Edward's face underwent a massive transformation. He now seemed appalled at himself, and deeply apologetic. It was the expression a man wore when he insulted the Emperor.

When he spoke at last, his voice was deep with grief. "I would never…I couldn't…Carlisle can't…Bella, I may be many things, but a murderer of innocents I am not."

I laid my head against the wall, my emotions shot, and my strength waning. I didn't have any more fight left in me. All I wanted were simple answers. "If you will not kill us, what is to be our punishment?"

Master Edward stared at me, his gaze penetrating. "I can't let you free, not with things as they are….I don't know what to do with you."

I closed my eyes, feeling defeated and somber, and asked a seemingly innocent question. "What do you _want _to do?"

His eyes snapped open, and his gaze deepened, it almost bordered on inappropriate. I felt once again his lean, stony figure against my own, and shivered as his cool breath tickled my cheeks, Abruptly, something in the air changed around me. There was no anger, there were no stations of master and slave, just an intense thread of some unidentifiable need. I struggled against it, denied it, fought it, to no good. A blush colored my cheeks against his hungry stare, my heart quickened and my flesh hummed. I had never been so near to a man before, not with it so dark, and the darkness so close…..A very strange vice crossed my mind, it shouldn't have been here, and I should have tried to shrug it off. But here it stayed, the desire to get closer to him, just the smallest bit……

Master Edward leaned into me, his head bent towards my face, his grip soft, but firm on my wrists. Closer he came, closer, and closer still until the air shimmered between us with that strange energy. I closed my eyes, seeing with my skin. A silent barrier was being broken between us, and it might have been shattered in that instant if Mistress Alice hadn't cleared her throat.

The master released me immediately, and assumed a cold, if not downright rude expression. I snorted at him and once more my defenses were up, anger replaced the vice. I straightened and struggled not to collapse onto the floor, our little interlude had left my wounds raw and weeping energy. The rock bit into my hands as I tried to appear calm and cool.

" Edward, " Mistress Alice said in a disapproving voice, "What have you done to the poor girl? She can barely stand, just look at that pool of blood! Honestly, we came down here to help remember?"

The Master turned his back to me and guided his sister-in-law from the small cavern, like a gentleman. For some reason, Mistress Alice had a sensitivity to blood she shared with her husband. I could almost imagine the discomfort she was in staring at the small puddle of my own blood. Truth be told, it sickened me as well, there was so much of it….

The dark womb of rock swayed and blurred, I felt lightheaded and confused. So much blood….the cruel cavern floor rushed up to greet me as I fell to me knees, weakness ebbing through me like a summer's stream.

………………………………...................................................................

I awoke in pain, searing pain. It felt as though embers were nesting in the flesh of my legs, scalding me. I moaned quietly and was rewarded with a cool hand upon my cheek, trying to reassure me. But the coolness felt alien, and I rejected its position upon my skin. The hand drew back, and a sigh came to me.

"Just tell me already, what happened to her?" It was Mistress Alice's musical voice that spoke, I tried to open my eyes, but they felt as though they had been sealed with hot wax. I sank into a state of relaxation, and decided to gather what information I could.

"We spoke with each other, nothing more. I'm surprised she lasted this long, she lost almost three cups of blood trying to fight me. Why aren't her legs healing? It's been almost a week, new flesh should have started to grow by now." Master Edward said softly, almost tenderly.

The mistress was quiet for a moment, the air around her heavy with thought. "Carlisle said it has something to do with the acid in the ocean. It's what killed the fish as well, she won't heal for a while yet." A sudden chuckle almost startled me out of my quiet state. "I must admit, I admire her determination. She's smart, and very brave. They all are."

An answering chuckle, "Yes, save for a few souls of course…."

"Tsk, tsk, are trying to imply something about Tanya brother dear?"

The master huffed, he seemed almost agitated. "Strike me down for saying so, but I almost wish she hadn't escaped the fire. Such a stubborn fool, the girl has no idea how lucky she is."

"Because she escaped the flames that ate our dear home, or because you have the self control not to bite her pretty head off?"

More laughter from the master, followed by a grinding sound of nails upon raw earth, it made my ears prick. "A bit of both I suppose. I shall miss the Villa, but Esme was right, we've stayed too long in Pompeii, perhaps it was a star of luck that made those oafs set the main house aflame….."

I very nearly woke from my state at his casual comment. The Villa was gone? _Burned?_ By who, for what, how? Had anyone been hurt? Questions buzzed through my head like gnats around a ripe carcass. I listened closer, taking in every detail.

"I'll miss it as well Edward, the seaside location was lovely, but the city's fashions had something to be desired….now Alexandria! That was a city to live in. Perhaps I could ask Jasper if we might take a month to visit sometime."

The cold ground shifted under me, and for a brief moment I felt the soft taint of cotton on my cheeks. It occurred to me that I was not lying upon the ground, but was held in the lap of the master…it was disconcerting to say the least. But I still managed to keep silent and limp, feigning unconsciousness.

"We'll see Alice, we'll see. I wonder if we might travel back to the European colonies as well, it would be nice to stay out of the public eye for awhile, let our stories die down for once. Assuming we're able to leave after the Emperor catches wind of our predicament." He sighed, his breath raising Goosebumps on my flesh. "I'd better get this one back to her fellows before she wakes up. We'll decided what to do with them later, once we're out of these forsaken caves…."

I felt my body being shifted tenderly into a crook between his two arms, a makeshift cradle. He stood up without emphasis or strain, as though my extra weight was of no importance.

The mistress clamped a dainty hand upon his wrist for a moment, her voice growing solemn. "You don't really intend to let her go, and if you do then you're fooling yourself. Pretend all you like, you're in love with this girl, from the moment she spoke you were hooked." An uncomfortable silence fell between them, the air was pregnant with unspoken emotion. "Ah Edward, deny it all you like, but you've seen what the future has in store. And don't even try to lie about _listening _in on Thia, both Jasper and Rosalie have seen you, night after night. After all, Bella's stronger then most, more intelligent too. She'd be a welcome addition to the family….."

When master Edward answered her, his voice was a double-edged sword. Tender, yet steely. "She deserves more then a demon in her life; besides, her heart lies with her freedom. She's an angel starved of the sky, who am I to cage her? I know what must be done Alice, I'm giving Bella her wings, as well as her "family"; they can find happiness away from Rome."

My heart beat with all the urgency of a dying swan, freedom. I was to own it, it was being gifted to me, by a man who might or might not love me. As I sank back into oblivion, half of me wrestled with the other. Perhaps, just perhaps, I might care more for my master then I ever had another before.

………………………………...................................................................................

The moonlight seemed overly gaudy after so many days in the caves. The Master and Mistress had lead us through the labyrinth in no time at all. My small party of runaways had been silent and inward all the while. But they knew of our impending freedom, I had told them as soon as the masters were away, and had also instructed them not to speak of it, or even think of it until the time had come. They obeyed.

The warm caress of the August air blew in my face like a blessing, it softened the chambers of my unsettled heart. To further distract myself, I counted the days since our "escape", it had been 5 five days exactly, making today the 24th of the month, named so after the Emperor Augustas. Such trivial facts managed to settle me, making way for more rational thought.

Thia sidled next me, restraining a grin. She knew of my heart's distemper, and found a habit of making fun of it. We wandered away from the road and sat down next to a grove of olive trees, swaying in the breeze. Their fragrant fruits filled me with the thoughts of home and comfort. I looked into the shadow of Mt. Vesuvius and was taken aback. The mountain's peak was vomiting a thick billow of black smoke, it curled and twisted as a serpent in a garden. The sky above was churning with the black excretions and seemed to roil in sickness. Thia followed my gaze and gasped out loud, her eyes quivering in fright. We dashed through the undergrowth back towards the main group and fell unto the master and mistress. We need only have pointed. They jumped at the sight of the black haze and seemed to freeze for a moment, unsure of what to make of it all. Gentle murmurs arose from Elina and Kedra, praying to the Goddess Juno for protection. I tore my eyes from them and watched as the mountain coated itself in a thick cloud of ashy expulsions. The night sky above it disappeared, replaced instead by ominous storm fronts.

The mountain shuddered and the land around it carried the motion, waves of it could be seen felling trees and leveling buildings. The first wave reached us just as Mt. Vesuvius screeched in agony and let loose a torrent of flame into the sky. As I plummeted to the ground, my last glimpse was of Master Edward reaching for me.

High above us, the mountain resumed its fiery rampage. Rage and chaos reigned, it seemed the very heart of the mountain screamed for absolution. The wings of death knew no restraint that day, all were plundered, human and raw earth alike.

More description of the eruption will follow, it's going to eat up a few chapters, but such a legendary eruption deserves the utmost respect. That, and the fact that I'm a volcano geek. If you'd like more information on the Pompeii eruption, please feel free to use this link: .

Thanks for reading, and have a wonderful week!

(shoot, I can't get the link to work, sorry...just look up Pompeii and I'm sure you'll be able find something....)


	16. How the Condemned Burn

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

May the goddess Juno rain eternal fire upon me for delaying this update. I'm so terribly sorry it took me this long to get off my duff and write, unfortunately life has a way of distracting the muse or so to speak. So here I sit, aching and cursing after a spat of "volunteer" yard work(6 hours if I may add). But you, my dear readers, have no interest in that so I'll continue. Your many gracious reviews have left me stunned once more, I'm not sure this story deserves as much credit you offer, but it's foolish to bite the hand that feeds you, so I won't complain. Another great honor has been bestowed upon my little Roman tale, it's been nominated for "best drama" in the Razzle Dazzle awards. I do not know who nominated this story, but I thank them from the bottom of my heart. You're too kind. Ach, look at me, delaying the story once again! Enough talking, here's chapter 16.……..

Chapter 16: How the Condemned Burn

Against the screaming agony of the mountain, the ground heaved under me. A deep groaning ushered in a gash widening next to the ground, the very rock breaking open. Master Edward was tossed to his feet, along with the rest of the group. We fell to the ground with bone shattering force. I heard old Fiero's arm snap as he landed. But if we suffered, it seemed to echo the suffering of the landscape around us. As though the Earth herself was dying in excruciating pain.

The tremor ended as soon as it had had come. I was barely standing before the Master snatched me from the ground and held me to his stony chest. My head lolled, and my vision blurred, I must have injured myself further….but the fog passed and soon I could see that I was being borne away from the olive grove, back towards the caves. It had taken us hours to walk towards the grove, but now our return was made in mere seconds. I must have hit my head harder then I'd thought.….

The gloom of the caverns was almost overshadowed by the thick eclipse of darkness to be had in the sky. I caught a brief glance at the mountain, only to see more roils of black smoke being vomited into the air, along with tongues of flame. A shower of ash began to fall, coating us in a fluffy down that reeked of sulfur. I chocked on the stench, gasping for clean air, but finding none. The sulfur had infused itself everywhere, every breath I took was tainted. I heard other gasps alongside my own, somehow the others had managed to be brought here, and they couldn't seem to breath properly.

The master set me down gently, and turned towards Mistress Alice, who looked as though she had lugged a redwood tree up the side of a steep hill.

I struggled to catch their words through the rumbling of the earth and the screeching of the mountain. "Alice! Alice, we must move them, the air's contaminated with something other then sulfur. They can't breath!"

The mistress didn't reply, but only shook her head in agreement. Suddenly, I was thrown back over Master Edward's shoulder and swept back into the cave. I tried to draw a full breath, but couldn't. There was no sulfur smell down here, but I still couldn't breath! My chest heaved, refusing to believe that there was no air to take in. Up and down, up and down, but no relief to be had. My thoughts swam and the edges of my vision grew black. No air, none. I was suffocating on nothing. As much as I strove to stay in the present, I lapsed into unconsciousness nonetheless. My world plunged into darkness.

……………………………….............................................................

"I think she's coming around. Her airways seemed to have cleared."

A deep sigh of relief, from the master. "Finally, I thought she might have died. I had no idea the caverns were infused with the gas as well. I smelled nothing, felt nothing. What were they breathing in instead of air? Not sulfur, not smoke, not even ash…."

The mistress must have clapped her hand upon his, for a soft echo could be heard in the gloom. " That's a question for Carlisle. The point is, they're safe and the cavern seems to be free of whatever they were taking in before. We're lucky we found this place."

I was shifted as the Master changed his position, I was cradled in his lap once more. His icy temperature was somehow pleasant, perhaps because the air was so heated. I felt as though I were trapped in a bread oven. "Have you found another exit? We can't stay here for much longer, it's getting too warm in here for them, look how they sweat." the mistress exclaimed.

"I tried, but the ash keeps falling! It's been five hours and still it persists. All of the other exits are blocked, there's simply too much to tunnel through. We're blocked in."

"We'll have to use the tunnel system in that case. Try and find another passage we can use. Hopefully the eruption will have stopped by then." The mistress said softly, as though she were calming small children.

I was set upon the heated stone and left to bake. At least that's how it felt against my tender skin. "Keep watch over her for me Alice. I'll take the body with me, the others can't see it, it'll only disturb them. The poor lad, he looks as though his flesh was eaten away."

I almost cried out in sorrow, who had died?! I tried to scream my protest out, but my lips were locked shut, and my eyes were swollen. My legs felt charred, my arms were dead weight. I was locked inside my own body, left to mourn the dead in utter silence. The question bit at me like yapping pups, who had died? Who had died? Who was it? Who was gone forever? Fiero or little Theo? Who, who, who, who?!

………………………………..............................................................

I awoke to darkness and walked in darkness. It enveloped me in a tight embrace, like a vicious lover. We walked in silence as well, save for the drip of water and the occasional sniffle. Master Edward had found a tunnel to make use of, with Mistress Alice guiding us along the way. We followed, mourning along the way. Hearts dead and bodies weeping pus from terrible burns and sores. The extent of our injuries would remain unknown until we found light once more. For now, the anonymity of the cave's darkness was preferable. The knowledge of the dead had come when we come speak again. From the absence of voice we gathered who was no longer with us, who would never emerge from this horrid, wondrous, cavern. It was Theo. The poor fisher boy whom we all cared for. He might have been lazy, and prone to drink, but he had been ours. And now he was gone. Forever. Eternally lost in this place.

"Bella?" Thia whispered to me, her voice gravelly and deep. " Can you promise me something?"

I paused for a moment, drawing a breath of heated, musty cave-air. "Anything Thia." My voice was no better then hers, and it trembled.

She leaned against me, smelling of ash and smoke. "If I die here, promise me you'll bury me outside, in the sunshine. I don't want to lie among the mice, being eaten by the dark."

I gave her a quick and light embrace, mindful of her burns. "You will not die in here, I will not allow it! You are going to see freedom, and the sun, very soon. I can feel it in my bones."

She giggled, it was weak, but still a giggle, how very much like Thia. "You can feel it in your bones? Well ask them how long it's going to take, I can't stand this for much longer…."

We walked arm in arm for the next few hours, gliding through the darkness. Seeking the light of day.

……………………………….......................................................

The crash of a waterfall sounded in our ears, but it was off somehow. A waterfall should be quick and boastful, sounding like energy. But not this one, it fell in thick splats and gushes, the water hissed with steam. I bent low to touch it, recoiling at the smell, but diving into mire nonetheless. There was no water here, only a sluggish paste, warm to the touch. The presence of so much soot, ash, and mud suggested that we were close to the surface. I stumbled towards the Mistress , almost falling into the pool of muck in the process.

"We're close to an exit, the water carries the same ash and pumice we saw earlier. And it's warm, almost hot to the touch."

She snorted with relief, dancing her way towards a small outcrop of rock, only to twirl back to me. "You're right Bella, my Brother's left us another sign. I think this hole up here might be the way out. We'll have to climb, fetch the others for me."

Once I had sent Thia, Fiero and Bala up the mistress, I felt my way towards the hole. Rough stone cutting into my feet, and darkness blinding me. I heard the soft encouragements from Thia urging Bala up and out. Old Fiero was heaving his way up as well. I was the last to find freedom.

The waterfall gurgled behind me as I took to the footholds in the stone. My legs and arms trembled in exhaustion, but I fought my way upwards, a dim murmur of light caste an eerie shadow to everything. I didn't dare to glace back down, afraid of the consuming darkness. I found a sturdy handhold in the granite wall and pushed further, reaching towards the strangest looking rock I'd ever beheld in my life. It was sticking outwards from the wall, dark, dank, and utterly bizarre. To my eyes, it looked like an exact replica of a human arm and hand, reaching for me. An angel helping the sinner out of hell. I placed my hand in the stony grasp and tugged upwards, only to be rewarded by falling backwards. The handle had broken under the weight of my tug, and sent me tumbling down. I managed to catch myself, my heart racing and palms sweating. That's when I felt something slither down my back, and plop unto my head. Some sort of sweet smelling liquid was pouring down on me, it was thick and clung to me like a second skin. Disgusting.

"Bella! Bella give me your hand, now! The ledge is collapsing!" Bala shrieked at me. I flung my arm out to meet hers and was yanked out of the hole, my flesh tearing as points of rock dug into me. The sweet-thick liquid seeped into the wounds, I tried to paw it off, but only smeared it in deeper. Bala heaved me out onto a flat shank of flooring. I nearly kissed it in relief. Behind me, the cavern resounded with crashes of rock on rock, I'd managed to create an entire rockslide. The hole snapped shut as a boulder fell, sealing us away from the nightmare of the caves. I scrambled towards my fellows, sucking in great heaps of sour air. They looked back at me with wide eyes, and wrinkled noses.

"What is it?" I huffed at them.

Thia started towards me, tearing off a strip of her battered gown. She wiped at the liquid coating me, her eyes narrowing. "What on earth did you get all over you? It simply refuses to come off. Bella, you look like you've been dipped in black paint."

I swiped at it a bit more myself, astonished when it clung to me still, gel-like. "I haven't the slightest clue what this muck is, but never mind it for now, where's the master?"

Thia sighed, and merely pointed up. I saw a winding path that led towards the source of the dim light. Bala and Fiero gathered with us, and wordlessly, we began to ascend.

My family emerged from the cave to the lick of a harsh wind, strewn with bits of ash and ember. It grated across us like sand. I turned away from them to join Master Edward and Mistress Alice, staring out into the world.

The sight that greeted our eyes was terrifying. I was so stricken, that it was almost awe that flooded through me. Nothing remained. Nothing.

Dunes of ash coursed across the burned landscape, whirlwinds of live embers danced in the sky. Black clouds clotted out most of the sunlight, casting a blight of night upon the earth. The mountain flickered with flames, sending out still more ash and pumice. Lightening tore through the black clouds, sending peals of thunder across the mountainside. And that too had changed, the top was gone, vanished. In its place was a craggy bowl, scorched from the heat. But perhaps the worst of the devastation, the very worst lay in the fact that Pompeii was gone. Buried under the dunes of ash. Suffocating and burning. There was no trace of my home left, not an aqueduct, nor a building in sight. Gone, dead.

The ocean boiled with fury, chunks of Cliffside fell into the churning waves. Gone was the Villa, gone were the fields of grain and vineyards full of ripe harvests. No longer would we dance on the beach or sing at an evening meal. The town square where so much of my life had stemmed could not be seen, even the Archanos Villa of my childhood lie among the destruction. All of my memories, all of my life, lay quietly under the bowels of the volcano.

I collapsed to my knees, wild howls of grief escaping my lips with all the ferocity of a lion's roar. Such grief for a place I had so hated. I clawed at the ground, churning up only ash. The feel of ash on my flesh, the clog of it in my ears, the weight of it in my wounds. The taste of ashes on my lips. And what a bitter, fetid, empty wine it was.

Coming up in my next update, what happened to the citizens who couldn't find a place to escape to. And how you, dear readers, can see them even today…….


	17. Skeletons Rising

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Ah, do I ever feel like a spoiled rotten author. I may not get ten thousand reviews each chapter, but those who do review leave such glowing remarks and helpful suggestions that I can't help but pity other authors. My eternal thanks once more go out to all of you. Oh, and before I forget, a special thanks to whomever nominated my tale for the Indietwific awards, I'm not sure I deserve such an honor, but my thanks nonetheless. One little thing, Bella wasn't covered in tar that last chapter…you'll find out what the sludge is soon enough….and the gases released were carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide, both are rather nasty volcanic expulsions that can cause respiratory arrest and/or failure.

I'm sorry to say that the stories of the citizens of Pompeii (the ones who didn't escape) will be delayed, I'm still doing my research. So I guess we'll just have to settle for chapter 17.……..

Chapter 17: Skeletons Rising

_A whirlwind of embers encircled my ragged flesh, live and hot. Everything is hot, searing and baking the tortured earth. Like a hot iron rod cauterizing a terrible wound, over and over. I pant hungrily for each breath, my lungs screaming for moist air, but finding none. Even the atmosphere around me is burning._

_I'm lying across a blackened scar of a tree, unable to move, save for my frantic breathing…my eyes seeking something, anything, in the murky red of the sky. The bloody color is the lesser evil to look at, the landscape around me is coated with ash, dunes and mountains of it. Everything is a powdery gray ghost. So I look at the clouded sky instead, finding relief in the color. _

_Looking at the sky also keeps my eyes away from the hooded skeleton sitting across from me. He is even more terrifying then the gray landscape, more terrifying then the volcano…it is a deep and primal fear that nests within me when I gaze upon the fleshless monster. His eye sockets are empty staring orbs, black within black. His hands lightly tap the tree he sits upon, the noise disturbs me, bone tapping dead wood, it is a gruesome sound. When the acrid wind picks up, it tosses the skeleton's robes about, showing me his barren ribcage, devoid of any skin or organs. Death, I am sitting in the presence of Death. _

_The monster gracefully rises to his feet, it is a very fluid movement, and scares me even more. The hush-shush of his black robes grate my ears as he walks toward me, grimacing with bare teeth in a cruel parody of a smile. I try to move, to run and hide, but cannot. The monster sits beside me, pulling his robes closer to his airy figure. But why? He can't be cold, he's dead…_

_Raspy, withered bones grip my chin harshly and drag my body to a sitting position. The movement is not gentle. And suddenly I find myself face to face with death's glare, unable to look away or break his hold. I would tremble if I could. But my terror increases ten-fold when the monster moves his jaws and speaks to me, in a voice more ancient and fluent then any I have ever heard. All the while his dead fingers grasp my chin, cold and dry. _

"_Child," Death rasped to me,Fear not my coming, but instead my departure." He turned his barren skull form my face and gazed out towards the wasteland beyond. "Wake now and walk towards your key. You shall not encounter my lock for longer then time will tell." _

_With that said, Death heaved me to my feet, steadying me against the abrasive wind. The gesture was almost kind. I took a small step away from him, looked back unto the sky, and found the air my lungs had so ached for. When I looked back, the monster was gliding gracefully across the coasts of ashes, his black robes whipping in the wind. _

………………………………_.............................................................................._

"Bella, Bella, come back to us girl, time to wake up.." Bala's large hands tapped my cheeks lightly, bringing me back to the reality of life.

I yawned, stretched my aching limbs and rolled onto my side, mindful of any injuries. A low campfire burned in the corner, lightening the dank cavern walls. It had been our home now for over three days. If one could call such a dour reminder of loss a home….

Our little family had sustained minor injuries, but nothing that wouldn't heal in time. The only large wound that plagued us was Theo's death. It ate away at us on an hourly basis, stinging and nipping. Hurting even as we healed. A small part of me took notice of how well my own healing was coming along, even my stubborn legs wounds had developed nice pink flesh. I was repairing myself three times faster then the others, which quite frankly caused a small amount of panic in me, but perhaps it was merely a blessing in disguise.

The Master and Mistress had sustained no injuries that I could tell, both were as pale and lovely as the day I had met them. In fact, it was Master Edward that brought us food and water nowadays, while the Mistress seemed to disappear for hours at a time, bringing back this and that old treasure from the dead city. I did not ask how she found such riches, and part of me did not wish to know. I had seen both the Mistress and Master Edward accomplishing tasks that no human could ever hope to achieve. They were frightening to try and comprehend. So I laid back in ignorance, accepting the food and comfort they offered, but nothing more.

Bala cupped my chin for a brief moment before limping towards Fiero, who wasn't healing quite as nicely as he told us he was. The old man downplayed every injury, if he didn't drop his act soon, he might die from untold wounds. I stumbled towards the sleeping figure of Thia, curled up next to a lump of granite, looking worn and abused. She had a broken arm and a large gash on her leg that bled constantly. I dipped a burnt cloth into a small pool of water and dabbed her wound with it, careful not to cause any more harm. For once, she didn't bleed, a small miracle to myself. She groaned in her fitful state of rest, and tried to roll over, only to meet my hand. Thia couldn't be moved until we were certain she wouldn't tear her gash further. Until then, she was bound to the stony floor of the cave. I brushed back an errant shank of her blonde hair, and wiped a small fleck of dirt from her lips. I should have helping Bala or looking for Mistress Alice, but I wasn't up to functioning as I should, I wanted to stay by Thia and ignore the plight around me as best I could. Selfishness had no home here in sorrow.

I sighed as I slid down the rough wall of rock, savoring the feel of it on my back. I closed my eyes and let sensation override thought, giving myself to the will of nature. It was a blessed relief, and I would have been content to lie like that against the stone if the Master hadn't called out for me. His honey-smooth voice caressed my aching ears and pulled me from the wall. I walked with all the grace of a new eaglet, but I made my way outside.

He was sitting on a fallen tree, bronze hair tussled and skin smudged with grit and ash. The dead landscape almost siphoned off the vibrant aura of life he caste off, but it seemed not to succeed. I trudged wearily towards him, my mind in no mood for chatting.

Master Edward lifted his head and his deep eyes caught mine, he rose to his feet and gently guided me towards an overhang that looked out to what was once a road. His cold hands held my trembling frame steady. "Are you alright? You seem to be weak on your feet."

"I'm fine, my lord." I lied.

He gave me a look, one of amusement and worry. "Just by calling me "my lord" you have proven that something is amiss. Where is that defiant nature you hold so dear?"

I sighed heavily, feeling numb inside. "Dead, buried along with the rest of Pompeii. I have no use for it here. You have on your hands, my lord, only a broken slave."

I looked downward, only to have Master Edward yank my chin back up, his eyes probing mine. "I do not want a slave on my hands, I want a woman who is willing to find her freedom in this time of despair." he paused, curious, "Why do you give up your spark when the city that caused you such pain is dead?"

"The things that grieve us, also define us. Pompeii helped to shape me, even by causing me pain. I've lost a part of myself, and now I feel as drifting as those ash dunes out there…"

The Master looked at me for a brief moment, as though weighing two heavy thoughts in his mind. I felt his cool hands grip, no, _caress_ my arms, and suddenly, _his _arms were around me. My face pressing into his soft tunic, my hair twisting in the wind. His embrace was soft, yet supportive, the Master was comforting me. Strange, violent tears broke over my cheeks, burning as they escaped my eyes. A deep grief enveloped me, and sobs escaped my chest, wracking and powerful. I held myself closer to him, not caring if he was my Master, for now, he was simply someone who cared. I quivered with pain, sobbed with abiding sorrow, and let all me feel the loss allowing for the final step of healing to be taken. I had lost my home, my city, my origin. These awful tears were well deserved.

"Hush now, it's alright. Don't cry so, Bella, now is your chance to begin again." The Master murmured, one of hands brushing my unruly hair from my face. I only cried harder, the more I tried to compose myself , the worse the grief became. Master Edward picked me up and walked gracefully towards the singed tree, he gathered me on his lap, and let me cry myself out. It was an incredibly moving gesture of kindness. One that briefly reminded me of the incident in the cavern…..

………………………………........................................................................

We walked along the scarred road for a good many hours, talking of everything and nothing. I was done grieving for the dead Pompeii, the only way for me was forward, into my future. One that seemed very bright at the moment, for Master Edward had just announced his plan for the four of us slaves. Freedom.

"You mean this, truly? No backhanded schemes, no blood money, just simple freedom?" I urged upon him.

The Master laughed, a sound that was akin to deep peals of thunder right before a storm. "I mean it Bella, you will all go free, we only need to reach Carlisle at the capitol to retrieve your papers. Then you may fly to whichever home suits you. I hope you don't mind a few more days with your "Masters". With no horses around, it seems walking is our only means of travel."

I chuckled back, my voice rough and low, but still resounding with joy. " I don't mind one bit. If a few more days of slavery is my price for freedom, I'll gladly pay it." I threw my arms outwards, hoping that the heavy cloud cover would break and let the sun shine upon me. "I think I'll go to Alexandria first, then go to see the temples of Greece. And perhaps I can convince Thia to open a stable with me, somewhere in the European colonies….with fresh air and plenty of room of think. I've always loved horses." I was babbling, but I didn't care, this was my future after all.

Master Edward smiled warmly at me, but his eyes seemed discontented, as though he were sorrowful about something. "Do you think you'll settle down one day? Find a decent man and build a life with him?"

His question stopped me for a brief moment, in truth, I hadn't thought much of it. "I don't know. I doubt any man would want a bride with whip marks upon her back and branding on her wrists. I'm no creature of beauty, but if I find some nice blind poet, like Homer, perhaps I could convince him to accept me…"

A sudden growl escaped the Master's throat, it was so low and menacing, almost challenging. It frightened me the smallest bit, and I distanced myself from the Master's angry figure. "Any man would be lucky beyond life to have you Bella! There are so few who have such elegant and exquisite beauty, both in mind and body. Never doubt that part of yourself."

I found that I couldn't speak properly for a few moments, what could I make of the Master? I had never seen anyone get so flustered over me, I had no way to respond. So I tried to make a joke out of it. "You say I'm a wasted woman, but just look at yourself. You're the one who should have been married and with children by now, half the woman of Pompeii would have faced each other in the Coliseum for the chance at your heart."

He laughed blackly at me, as though I had said something both painful and to the point. "They could have fought each other, but the real fight would have taken place at my Villa. They're lucky none of them appealed to me. Lucky beyond their understanding…."

His words scared me, and I found I had nothing more to say to his black mood. So we walked upon the dusty road in silence, it might have been comfortable, but instead it was as suffocating as the ash around us.

……………………………….....................................................................................

When we arrived back at the cavern, I decided to face him. There were words that needed birth. I put my hand upon his cheek, grimy and cracked as it was. I stood as close as I dared to his tall figure, and whispered my thanks. "You have my eternal gratitude, my lord. I shall never forget how much you've done for me, and for the others. Never."

He leaned into me, his hands clasping mine tighter to his cheek, holding it there for what seemed eternity. I felt a blush flood my face and neck as his sweet breath rained down upon me. "Think nothing of it, Bella. I shall never forget the life you brought to the Villa, and to my family." We stood there, and the strange energy we had hosted before once more infused the air. I felt as though we were standing on the edge of some new cliff, dangerous, and yet alluring. A thought crossed my mind, and grew into a desire, and for once, I wanted to give in, to let myself bask in the danger of a potential change. So I tilted my chin upwards, and stepped closer to my Master, surrendering my preconceptions and enforced cold nature. Master Edward seemed to have the same idea, and brought his head closer to my own, lower and lower until only a fraction of an inch separated us, his icy skin mingled with my heated flesh. I reveled in the sensation, just letting myself _feel_….

"Edward! Bella! They're gone! All of them! Thia, Fiero, Bala! Stolen, taken by slave traders just over two hours ago, hurry! We must catch up to them!" Mistress Alice's announcement struck me like a bolt of hot lead. Dredging up all the fear and panic I could muster. My family was gone, again, this time by the hands of men.


	18. The Genesis of a Nobelwoman

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Goodness gracious, I've taken my dear old sweet time updating this time. Ah well, I shall just have to be more vigilant in the future. I would bask you readers in more thanks for your reviews, but I think you have a stable foundation for just how wonderful you all are. That, and I'm anxious to get back to the story. It's been a few rather _heated _chapters to say the least, so I'm going to add some lighter material in this one, practice my humor a bit. So please, don't expect any Dante from me, this chapter is more for fun and story continuation. If it gets too silly, please don't hesitate to point it out. Now relax and enjoy chapter 18.…………

Chapter 18: The Genesis of a Noblewoman

The murky sunset cast an appropriate dusk upon the land in the midst of our discussion. In the few moments I had panicked after hearing of my family's capture, I had settled myself into a calm warrior. There was no crying, no screeching, no mournful lowing. I set my mind in a serious light, feeling nothing, only thinking. There are times when emotion is only a liability, and one must clear it to avoid dire consequences.

We sat upon the scorched log near a low fire, the dry wood popping anxiously in our ears, as though it waited for the solution to our problem. In the start of the discussion, I had voted for immediate action. We could have tracked the slave traders and taken Bala, Fiero, and Thia by force. The Master and Mistress did not agree with me, to say the least. But now, after receiving some new information on the situation, I was ready for a different plan.

The Mistress fiddled with a small hunk of pumice, turning it over in her pale hands like an obsession. "I overheard the traders today, I was near a stream at the time, and hidden, so don't tear my throat out Bella. The information they provided was far more valuable then simply jumping them." She paused, and tossed the stone away, I heard a faint clink as it struck another rock in the darkness. " They're bound for the Capitol, in fact, a carriage came to pick up our friends today. It was sent by the Emperor himself."

Master Edward raised his eyebrows in doubt. "Since when does the Emperor send a royal guard out for slaves? Has he even heard of the Pompeii destruction yet?"

The Mistress frowned, her dark eyes unreadable, "He must have, if I recall correctly a certain Pliny the younger was witness to the eruption and lived to tell the tale. He took his Uncle's observations to the Senators. The Emperor knows, oh yes, he knows."

A sly question escaped my lips, unguarded and uncared for. It was foolish in context…. "How do you know so much concerning the state of the country? It's not even been three weeks since the eruption.."

The Mistress looked up at me and smiled, her inhuman face glowed in the firelight, perfect and pale. "Gossip has many means of travel Bella."

Master Edward chuckled at her comment, as did she. I could only stare in confusion at their behavior. It almost seemed like a private jest…

"Never Mind Bella, the importance lies in the fact that your comrades are suddenly worth their weight in gold. The Government has big plans for them at the Capitol Villa."

I huffed and kicked at a loose pile of rock, aggravated. "Why? Why are they so valuable so suddenly? They're just _slaves_ after all, mere dogs in the eyes of the government."

A rumble and crash of rock alerted us to a distant rockslide, it was the briefest of intrusions. The Mistress spoke once more after the sound had passed. "Dogs, perhaps, but curs that have survived one of the Empire's greatest disasters. Do you have any idea how many stories are circulating? How many new myths and legends are being born in the wake of this disaster? Let's just say that slaves who have survived are now viewed as having _supernatural _abilities. As ridiculous as it sounds, it makes our job of retrieving them much easier."

Curiosity blossomed inside of me, despite the dour conversation. "How so?"

A wicked smile overshadowed the Mistress's face, pure delight could be found in her deep amber eyes. She was a frightening sight to behold. "Your friends are being sold to the Imperial Villa, top price paid. _We_ can easily free them, my father-in-law and the rest of the family are already staying with the Emperor, it's just a matter of sneaking about as mice. Silence and shadows." she scowled suddenly, her goddess's face turned down in distemper. "We'll need to buy better attire then these disgusting rags we have on now. Especially for Bella, she looks more like ditch rat then a blossoming Mistress."

I hadn't realized I had fallen off the log until Master Edward chuckled. With a fiery blush, I managed to haul myself into a more proper position, ignoring my master as best I could. "What do you mean Mistress? I have no need for fine clothing, if a trip to the Capitol is needed, I can travel as I am, a slave."

She placed her shapely hand upon my cheek and pinched it, her eyes dancing with a bestial delight, the sort one sees on a cat before the Nightingale is eaten. "Oh my dear girl, think of it as practice, fine tune your acting skills and whatnot. But should you try to weasel out of this.." she waggled her finger at me, "the consequences could be dire."

I tried to speak, but the Mistress's hold on my cheek grew harder, so that I could not utter a bit of protest.

"Now, we've got to turn you into a proper lady." The Master sighed with light amusement, while the Mistress giggled, "This could take some time."

………………………………............................................................

"Why am I not permitted to travel as a slave? It would make sense and there wouldn't be the need to spend hard-earned money on a scruffy bit like myself." I huffed as Mistress Alice hunted over my bent form, searching for flaws.

She paused over my skull and rubbed at a patch of grit, snorting. "For one, the roads are dangerous for female slaves, even ones who could fight off a bear in the coliseum. Rapists and murderers lurk everywhere." I flinched as she yanked out an errant strand of hair. " And two, slaves are not permitted in many of the Emperor's rooms, you'll be needed to help us at any given time, therefore, you must stay with us. And three, I'm sick of seeing you so shabby, my money is mine alone to spend, and you have become my new project."

I heaved a deep sigh, this was a rescue mission, not a two act play. The whole lot seemed down right unnecessary. "Fine, my Lady. So who is my alias? Am I a sister, a cousin, a family friend?"

Mistress Alice glanced over at Master Edward, smirking in the firelight. He gave the oddest look, something in the nature of gratitude and embarrassment. The Mistress glowed with impish delight and spoke with the voice of one who takes joy in their own twisted workings. "Oh no, my darling Bella, you'll be traveling as Edward's wife. It will make things easier in the end, and ward off the Villa soldiers….they do so love taking different girls every night."

I felt a distinct heat creep into my face, and found I could not look at Master Edward. What the Mistress was implying brought out a great deal of my reserved nature. "But…my lady…that would mean…."

She shook my shyness to the side and flung her hands outward. "Yes, yes, yes. You'll be expected to share a room and sit next to one another at a dinner table, and perhaps hold hands once in awhile. I don't think it will kill you two to act for a few weeks." she laughed suddenly, scaring the few birds who had dared to sit on a nearby tree. "I can't wait to see what everyone says when they see Edward with a bride! Oh it's too much!"

The Master slid next to the mistress, looking uncomfortable. "But what is to happen after Bella and her family are freed? Then what am I to tell others?"

His sister-in-law shook his worries off as easily as she did mine. "We'll just say she was eaten by lions."

……………………………….................................................................

The bright little room was almost suffocating in its cheer. I was used to the dank, overcast gray skies of the dead Pompeii. The appearance of the sun, if only the slightest, was somewhat annoying. The sunlight was weak enough that the Master and Mistress did not feel the need to hole themselves up. It had taken us a solid week to travel here, although, it should have been a far longer journey…The little city of Misenum was far from my burned out city, but much more lively, I found myself smiling at the bustling citizens. Unlike Pompeii, there was class and taste to be found. A man could earn an honest pocket of gold here and feel proud to have done so. Such was not the case in the city of sin where I had grown up.

We had chosen to rent a tiny Villa in the center of the city, it must have cost a fortune, but the Master and Mistress acted as though nothing were amiss. Ah too be so rich….But I did no complaining, save for my "lessons" that occurred everyday.

"You're slouching like a dead dog. Pick up that spine, you're an artist's wife now. You must bear yourself with _pride!_" Mistress Alice shrieked at me.

I tightened my carriage and sat ram-rod straight in the chair. A plush red gown flowing over my form. It was part of my new attire, purchased for me by the Mistress not a day before. Along with a small mound of other items that would have bled another family of gold. My "wedding ring" say heavily upon my left hand, a sign of ownership and money. It was tasteless, and loud. But the Mistress seemed sure that everyone else would be taken aback from it. I for one did not like the looks of the weighty rubies and sapphires that sat in the dark web of gold. It was too much, but then again, that was Roman taste, too much was the perfect amount.

"Now then, you've got the walk down, the facial expressions, and the frown, but we need to work on your speech." Mistress Alice commented. I was slightly stung, I spoke with all the eloquence I could muster, what was wrong with that?

She rolled her eyes at my hurt expression, her raven's hair glinting in the dim sunlight. "Don't look so stricken, the issue lies not in the high form of your speech, it's the exact opposite. Bella, you're too polite, too well-read. The real Masters and Mistresses are anything but that, you must learn the fine art of rudeness."

I huffed at her, irritated. "My Lady, I'll be in the company of the Emperor, politeness is expected. I can't very well call him a maggot-eyed son of a dog. All that'll get me is a place in the jailhouse."

She huffed back at me, slapping me lightly upside the head. "That "My Lady" business has got to stop. I'm no longer your Mistress, nor is Edward your Master. You're a free woman Bella, we've given you all your freedom. So when you address us, just say our names." with that said she fixed a gaudy golden necklace about my throat. It sagged with its own weight.

"Fine, My lad…Alice." this would take some getting used to. "When do we depart for the Capitol?"

Mistr….Alice, now, flung herself in to a chair by the open window, an odd luminosity casting off her skin. "We leave when you're ready to act as a proper Mistress. Don't worry about your friends, they're fine. Even Thia, what with her big mouth…" she gave the thought of Thia an affectionate smile. "Now then, about your speech, while it's true you may not insult the Emperor, you can do so to just about anyone else. It's one of the powers we women can hold in Rome. So if you think it, SAY it!"

I nodded my agreement, making a footnote in my mental library. As I did so, my stomach rumbled with a testy growl. I had yet to feed myself properly for today. Alice gave me a small grin. "Well now, what perfect timing your body has! We'll dash out to town and snatch something to eat for you." Her eyes flared with that terribly wicked light they adopted whenever the Mistress got a particularity evil though in mind. "And while we're out and about, we can practice another Mistress lesson."

My eyes slid sideways to her as I rose from the stiff chair. The cumbersome gown tangling my feet. "Oh? And just what might this lesson be?"

Alice laughed as she danced towards the door, light and quick. Her voice gaining an equal amount of sinful pleasure as her eyes. What ever the lesson was to be, she was going to enjoy my pain….

"You'll like this one Bella, it's promiscuity."

……………………………….................................................

I sat deep in the shadows of a small building coughing lightly upon the street dust. Alice was ten or so feet from me, haggling with a meat vender. She was decked in a vibrant golden gown with silver trimming. Thick bracelets jingled at her wrists, while a delicate web of a necklace sat upon her collarbone. She was fallen goddess in such a gown, and the men of the streets seemed to notice. They could hardly keep their eyes off of her. Which, of course, was part of my lesson for today.

A few moments ago, Alice had told me to watch her closely as she haggled over the lunch meat. Seduction was a prime way for women to survive in the harsh Roman environment, where our minds meant very little. Our _bodies_ on the other hand, could command the empire. All that was needed was a little flair, a little flirtation. This was something I did not know how to do. So here I sat, watching Alice work her siren's song over the poor man working the counter, he was a younger lad, barely my own age. And he was falling for her like an arrow in the night.

"Don't you think you drop the price just a hint? Three bronze pieces seems like an awful lot for some lamb's leg…..and I have soooooo many people to shop for." She rolled her shoulders slightly to expose some of her perfect, white flesh. The man's jaw dropped. In response, Alice flitted her eyes, her thick lashes working their way over the man's body. A fly flew into his open mouth…and he didn't quite seem to notice.

A few moments later, the meat vender sighed and swatted away a few flies from his bright red slabs of lamb, still bleeding in the open air. Swirls of dust gathered into his shop, coating the carcasses of chickens. He turned his smallish head towards her, face coated in acne. "I suppose you could have the cooked lamb's leg for one bronze piece….seeing as you have so much shopping to do my Lady. But don't let it out to others that the meat is going for so cheap."

Alice squealed in delight and gave the man a quick kiss to the top of his head, clapping her hands. As she did so, more men stopped dead in their tracks to gape at her shuddering female form. I was impressed, had I learned this art sooner, I could have saved myself a few battles…..

Alice's sing-song voice chimed over the entire square, alerting still more men. "Oh you are a perfect man! I could just eat you up!" She snapped her teeth together for a greater effect. The youth leaned forward, trying to appear brace and elegant amidst the dust and blood of his shop.

"Well, My Lady, if you're ever looking for a nice night out sometime, I know a few good wineries'….and perhaps a cheap room or two." The man's voice was rough and scaly in comparison to Alice's.

She looked taken aback and slapped him gently on the cheek, while fetching a hunk of roasted lamb for myself and flinging over a single bronze piece. She stalked away from the stall as the men of the square, both young and old, glared daggers at the meat vender.

"Serves him right. Come here Bella, I have lunch for you." I thanked her and wolfed down my chunk of meat. It wasn't the most ladylike of actions, but I was starved.

After cleaning up after myself, Alice wrapped a kind arm about me, she directed our walk down the narrow, bustling streets to the public baths. Unlike Pompeii, these baths were smaller, and far more intimate. I spotted several couples coming and going, arms looped around one another. By the sight of things, men and women were welcome to bath together here, in full view of each other. I had to admit to myself, it was slightly uncomfortable.

Alice guided me into the steaming atmosphere and ordered to me to strip down to my undergarments, a simple white gown. I kept my eyes on the colorful frescoes dotting the walls, trying to ignore the fleshy bodies around me. My former Mistress did not strip along with me, instead, she paced nearby, admiring this and that piece of clothing. A few of the women gave her an odd look or two, mostly curious, and somewhat intimidated. It is a well known fact that the public baths are a place to meet potential partners, for both sexes. And to have Alice waltzing around in her beatific gown, I could understand the glares she got.

Once my clothing was reduced to the fine white gown, and my cheeks blazing with shy nervousness, I was shoved into the biggest bathing pool, steam and mist curling around me, caressing my exposed body and making the gown cling to me like a second skin. My legs, which were still tender, burned in the hot, healing waters.

Alice bent down towards and whispered furiously in my ear, "Alright, here is your chance to practice what I taught you. It will require a bit more then what I did in the square, but I have faith in you, my little student." She pointed her index finger towards a tall and godly young man in the center of the pool, his pale, well muscled back was turned to me, so that his face was hidden from view. "See that boy over there? Good, now listen closely, I want you to go over there and ask him if he knows the latest news about the Emperor's nephew. Chances are he won't give up the information easily, so you'll need to flash a bit of skin, not much, but enough. And perhaps, if need be, rub his back a bit, they all like that for some reason."

I stammered, my reserved nature made this task almost impossible. That was simply not the girl I was! "Why do you need to hear about the Emperor's nephew? And who is that man anyway?"

She shrugged, casting away my fears. "I don't need to know about the Nephew, but gossip about him is oh so entertaining. As for the boy, I haven't a clue who he is." She answered sweetly, a little too sweetly. "The point is, you get to practice your feminine skills, and should you try to back out, I'll force you to strip down to what the gods blessed you with. Believe it or not Bella, but this is a skill we'll need to free the others, just trust my judgment. Now go, he looks like he's had just about enough of the hot water."

I took a deep breath and walked forward, mindful of the threat. Alice had a way of making good on her threats…and I did not want to tempt her. Besides, I was no coward, I could manipulate a man, couldn't I?

The warm waters and sweet fragrance of jasmine and honeysuckle soothed my nerves, more steam curled overhead, twisting and fraying as though alive. The vibrant lapis-lazuli tile cast a mysterious glow on everyone. And a winged fish watched me carefully from its place on the ceiling. I could see why this bath was an excellent place for seduction, the place almost hummed with heat and musk.

I came closer to the young man, his back still turned from me, I moved silently, not making even a ripple. The black water parted before me, black because of the dark blue tiles on the ceiling. I closed my mind to shyness and awkward thoughts, I merely acted. So I was not quite myself when I reached an arm out and gently placed it on the man's back muscles, his skin was flawless and supple. I eased my arm towards his shoulder blades, my touch soothing. And when I spoke, my voice was surprisingly sultry, very low, and very subtle. "Excuse me, but I was told you might have knowledge concer…"

A rough shove from another pair of rowdy lovers sent me flying forwards into the man. I gasped as he quickly spun around and caught my figure before it hit the water. Strong, cool arms held me tightly to his body, my thin gown allowed me to feel every inch of him. I picked my sopping head up to apologize to the poor man, but stopped when I looked into the eyes of my former, very surprised, master. Edward.

Alright, I know, not the most artful chapter, but I had _such _fun writing it! My goodness, I couldn't stop. I suppose I ended up writing just a tad bit more heat….oh well. Let me know if this heat bothers you…..I can always revert back to chaste behavior……


	19. Walking Shadows

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

My dear readers, I find myself once again apologizing for my delay in updates. However, my excuses are pretty much infallible this time around. I've been down in New Orleans on a mission trip to help with hurricane Katrina cleanup, this ate up the better part of a week. On top of this event, my mother was bitten by a raccoon, or well, licked. So I want no heat about the lack of updates, as much as I love writing, life has this irritating way of intercepting my plans. But on a side note, I'd like to thank all of whom are so kind to review, over 20 of you! As I have said before, I am one spoiled author. And because of your generosity, I want to make the 20th chapter extra special, so if you decide to leave a review, please tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. It's your chance to shine, just give me a jingle and I'll try to incorporate your wishes(within reason of course, don't expect me to be writing lemons, Bella and Edward need some more time….) Anywho, let's get back to story shall we? Here's number 19.………..

Chapter 19: Walking Shadows

The cool night breeze wafted across my face as the crude wagon we rode on stumbled its way down the long road. I kept my eyes to the stars, and far from Edward, far from Alice as well. I had a seething grudge towards her for humiliating me at the baths. The mere memory of the horrid incident caused me pain! Imagine, making me seduce my former master; in my undergarments no less! Once I realized who I had stumbled into, I had managed to extricate myself as quickly as possible, while flinging apologies towards Edward. Although, he had looked more amused then angry…..Arg, I would never forgive Alice for this, never. Not even in the afterlife.

"Oh honestly, I don't understand all this fuss Bella. You were doing so well, it was an honest mistake…after all, you _are_ going to have to act that way around Edward while in the Villa. It was mere practice!" Alice practically whined. I had never noticed the unpleasant undertone her voice took when she wheedled. At least not until tonight.

I huffed and refused to acknowledge her. If I was known for one thing, it was how long I could keep a grudge alive. Though I admit, this time around the grudge was rather petty, but my honor had taken a blow; and that was inexcusable.

"I agree with Alice Bella, it was a mistake. Why not let the water flow under the bridge? Besides, I thought you agreed to tell us more about your childhood tonight, we should know a few experiences, at least. " My stony resilience faltered at the sound of Edward's silky voice. It melted the iron of my resolve and I twisted my head towards the pair, lying in the hay of the wagon we had bartered a ride on.

The soft, sweet hay cushioned my back as I fell into it. My breath was released in a soft sigh, and I returned my eyes towards the stars, memories flooding my mind. "Why do wish to know about my past? I was a slave, my past is but violence and hurt. It's not a nice bedtime story to fall asleep to."

Alice and Edward chuckled at some unseen joke in my words. Edward sat up and moved closer to me, sitting by my side and tilting his head down to meet my eyes, his unruly bronze hair shimmering metallic in the moonlight. "Don't worry about putting us to sleep, we only want to hear your story, you're a free woman now, it deserves to be told. And the night is long, as is our journey. A little storytelling would do us all a bit of good."

I frowned, but found myself distracted by the amber flash of Alice's eyes, studying me as she moved towards my other side, sandwiching me between her and Edward. It might have been an uncomfortable position, but I tired, and the hay was so soft…..So I let go of the day's misgivings and fell back into memory. The heavens gazing down and comforting me with their light. It was almost funny…those stars….they had been with me for so long…almost like parents.

"Very well, you want my story? You shall have it, but I doubt the tales I tell you could buy much bread." My voice was hushed and gentle, almost maternal. Edward propped himself up on one arm and looked down into me with curiosity, as did Alice. I sighed, and began my tale…..

………………………………...................................

My first memory was of bright blue cloth, my mother's dress cloth to be exact. I must have been no more then three at the time, and still living in the city, as a free child of free parents. The bright blue cloth flowed over me, tickling my cheeks.

A woman's voice, smooth, yet strong, greeted my ears. I do not remember her words, only her tone, she had been lulling me to sleep in my wooden crib. Her bright, vibrant dress touching my face, at the same time she kissed my forehead with her painted lips. My mother, sweet and caring, that was how I remembered her. She'd had deep brown eyes and fair skin, but her hair was a honey-chestnut, much lighter then my father's mane.

Unlike my Mother's memory, I did not have a strong one of my Father. He was always working, always gone. But the fuzzy, faded images I remember of him were cheerful. His striking face, his strong hands holding me still. And most of all, his deep, dark hair flying this way and that as he tossed me into the air, catching me every time. His laugh had been booming like a thunderhead, but his voice as tender as rose petals. Yes, I was a beloved child, even then I knew it. Those happy, early, baby memories of mine were always full of light. But then the darkness came, my most vivid memory, of any age…..

Dark, very dark, and cold too. Rain had been pounding on the roof of the little Villa we lived in. Lightening screamed across the sky, whipping like serpents in a pit. I was crying, crying for my Mother to come and hold me, the storm was scary, and I was young. I cried and cried and cried, but no one could hear me, the wind was too loud. So I screamed along with it, trying in vain to get my Mother's attention.

I had succeeded at last, my Mother and Father came stumbling into my room, bleary-eyed and sleep still. They cooed at me and Mother held me close, her sweet smell of Freesia and Lavender calming me. Father was holding her to him, chuckling at me. I could remember his words quite well.

"My little girl, you'll grow to love the storms someday. You'll have to, storms are passionate, and you must know passion to practice it."

Mother had leaned against him, her small body almost comical in comparison to his large frame. "Darling, passion is for us older people, let Isabella fear it for awhile longer. I don't know about you, but I'm not about to have her entertaining boys when she's older! Not my little girl! She'll get to know passion when she's my age."

Father had laughed his booming laugh, making me giggle. They had looked down upon me with utter tenderness, I was their gem of gems. "You're right, as always. No boy is ever going to touch or speak to her, not if I have anything to say about it. In fact, I'm not sure if I'll even let her get married."

I was drifting off to sleep at that point, but I still caught the end of the conversation. "Dear? Are you ever sorry that we can't have another child? I know your Father wanted five strapping boys, but he'll only have Bella to look upon…"

My Father huffed in anger. "My love, when have I ever cared about what my Father wants? I've hated that old bag since I was old enough to speak. Besides, I've never wanted sons, they're trouble and lust put together. A deadly combination. No, I will only ever want this darling girl you've given me, my love. She's perfect, and she ours. Now, let's get this little sleeper back to bed."

The next time I heard my parent's voices, they were screaming. And the next time I had felt my Mother's dress cloth, it was soaked in her blood. The murders had lifted me from my crib and set me down to lie next to my dying parents, laughing like demons. I could only watch and cry as I saw them wither before me. The light fading from their eyes, their warmth flowing out onto the floor, covering my pale baby flesh.

I did not remember any more of that night, or any of the others. Until I was 7 years of age. It was as though a mental block had clogged my early memories, shading me from those first terrors of slavery.

………………………………..................................................................................

"Stop! Bella, please stop!" Alice almost sobbed, she looked as though she could have been crying, but no tears filled her eyes. She snatched my hand in her cold one and held it tightly. I smiled a bit at her, trying to reassure, but it didn't work. "How could they?! To an innocent man and his wife! How could they?!" She shrieked.

Edward gave his sister-in-law a quick hug, but then looked back at me, his eyes deep and unfathomable. "Did they catch the killers?"

I shook my head lightly, Edward's voice had scared me a little, it was flat, too flat. "No, the Emperor covered it up, according to my knowledge. I was meant to be killed as well, but thankfully one of the killers though it best I should be sold into slavery. I do not know who killed them, only that they were killed for blood money."

The wagon shook slightly as Edward quivered in rage, along with Alice. Their anger and outrage almost had a smell to it. Part animal, part mineral. Out of plain fear that they might jump up to avenge my parents and slaughter the wagon-driver, I moved on to another tale. "Please, I have come to terms with my parent's death. It took many years of pain and suffering, but I have closed my heart to it. I live now to honor their memory. Besides, while I hated slavery, I got to meet my 2nd Father, Philo."

The sudden bloom of a smile across my face sent them reeling. Sudden mod changes were common with Edward, but not myself, they were surprised. "Bella?" They probed.

I kept on smiling at Philo's memory, trying to decide which to tell. There were too many fond memories of my Father and mentor. So I chose one at random. "I do not remember when Philo entered my life, only that he soon became my life. He loved me as his own daughter, and treated me as such. From him I learned all I know today, he made slavery bearable. Even in the Archanos Villa…."

………………………………......................................................

It had been a cool winter afternoon at my old Villa. The olive trees rustling in the slight wind, while the Mistress's canaries chirped in the background. Philo and I were seated in the massive dining hall, the barren white walls scolding us from all angles. He had another lesson for me that day, on beauty.

The cheap table was dull and listless in the cold light of the dying sun. But fat candles at our sides brought a cheery light to the space. My legs dangled as I sat perched on a chair, listening to my adoptive father with keen interest.

"Bella, my little flower, you may only be ten years of age, but I think it's time you knew how to construct the perfect atmosphere for any occasion. When you're free, you'll want to know how to set up a proper dinner atmosphere." His aged voice was ringing with pride as he looked at me. I sat up straighter, knowing that this lesson was about more then atmosphere. Philo's balding skull and heavy white beard quivered as he lifted three boxes onto the table. Each was extremely ornate and looked to be quite heavy. The dark wood was clean and suffered not even a scuff.

I fingered the boxes, my curiosity boiling. These were special, very special. "Father, what's in them?" My childish voice was feathery and carried soft notes.

Philo had chuckled at me, tussling my dark hair with his old hands. "These boxes are full of items that the Master and Mistress use to scent a room. To set the stage foe their dinner." He paused and waggled his index finger at me, his bright green eyes twinkling. "Smell, my dear, is the prelude to every great memory. In order to please guests and make sure they stay pleased, a Villa needs to adopt the proper scent. This is achieved using what I have here in these boxes." He opened them carefully and removed their contents.

From the first box came lavender, dry and fragrant, as well as musk oil, cinnamon, and ambergris. The second box contained myrrh, olivewood, sandalwood, and dried roses. The final box had in its possession a sprig of thyme, fresh orchids, bleeding figs, and weeping chilies. A storm of scents overwhelmed one another, creating a rather disgusting smell. I curled my lip at it all.

Philo looked me, his eyes growing mischievous. "Ah, you already know the first part of our lesson. Even the best-smelling of herbs and oils when put together create a rank stench. To avoid this, one must keep them separate, and learn to group the scents in such a way that they complement each other and set the proper mood."

His quick fingers boxed most of the items and the smell wafted away, thankfully. But he selected the lavender, ambergris, and olivewood and carefully set them in a shallow bowl. Philo also set a tallow candle near them, warming the air. He swept the wind towards me, signaling that I must breath in his creation. I drew deep breaths, making sure they went to my nose first and then my lungs. The soft lavender came to me first, then the sweet-tang of the orchids, and finally the woodsy, exotic warmth of the olivewood. They were twisted together so that the final scent was a severely calming mixture. I felt sleepy immediately. At the same time, I wanted to smell more of it, so wonderful was this smell. But Philo quickly dismembered his creation and patted me awake.

"You see now, how one can create an atmosphere of smell? That was my creation, I call it the "lullaby" mix. It puts just about anyone to sleep. As you tell my dear." We giggled together while I shook my sleepiness off.

"Why did you only put three things in? Wouldn't a fourth smell even better?" I queried. Philo became upset if I didn't ask many questions.

He smiled, and cocked his head at me. "One would think so, but the trick to smells is keeping them simple. It's like a song you see, the right amount of instruments create music, but too many creates noise. Smell is like music, one major instrument, with two supporters . A group of three usually works best, layering each other to bring out the exact mood you want. But sometimes even two may work." He shoved the boxes towards me, a grin on his cracked lips. "Now it's your turn to try Bella. I want you to make the atmosphere in this room one of great love and time. Take a whiff of each instrument, then layer them by three."

I leapt into my task, delicately sniffing each item. I chose the roses of course, they were pungent and lusty. But I chose the ambergris next, its sweet, earthy, and slightly marine scent was perfect to add class to the roses. As a finish, I chose the sandalwood, it was spicy, enticing and timely as well. I carefully filled the little bowl with my selection and held the candle near, letting the air warm and infuse with my creation. Philo tipped his head back and inhaled lightly, his lungs wheezing a tad. I took a sniff as well, and was pleased.

Philo stopped his sniffing, and wrapped his arms about me, a smile on his face. "Well done, daughter of mine, well done. The scent is perfect, you have a talented nose," he poked my own lightly, in jest, "I knew you would pick up on this like you do with all your lessons."

I hugged him back then grinned, I knew the real lesson was about to begin. "So, besides teaching me to layer smells and create atmosphere. What are you really getting at?"

He ignored my question for a moment, but soon addressed it. His work attire fluttering in the wind. "Really Bella, this scent is wonderful, you'll have to name it so I can tell the mistress to use it at night with the Master…." He laughed for a while, while I told him my scent's name. Chastity, oh ho! I like that name very much my girl! But yes, your real lesson…." he paused again, becoming my teacher and looking solemn. "Your real lesson is about beauty. Simple, child, real beauty is simple. Like a fragrance, too much beauty can become unwholesome, it stinks up a room, clots the air. The trick is to be humble, simple, light. Look for beauty in the manors and thinking of people, not in their gaudy skins. Bella, you will meet some very horrid people in your lifetime, some who may seem beautiful, but really reek to the heavens. Promise me you'll always look for the right mix in a person, promise me."

I made my promise that night, and had kept it ever since.

………………………………..........................................................................

"Your Father was a wise man, very wise. I would have liked to meet him……a man who knows his smells would have been so welcome at some of my parties!" Alice sighed, she was calm now, leaning back into the hay without fretting. I rolled onto my stomach, inhaling more of the musty-honey smell around me. Edward looked at me quietly, his eyes full of thought. For a while afterward, all grew silent. We sat with our own dreams while the wagon rolled onward, over once hill and another.

Deep into the night, the wagon stopped for an hour or so, the driver needed to let his mules eat for a moment. Alice danced away from the wagon, saying she had business to attend to with the driver, and scuttled off with him, into a deep grove of tress. The mules brayed quietly as they moved off. The wagon sat silent once more. I was close to sleep by then, my fond memories overtaking the terrible ones. I felt safe and secure, calm for once since Thia, Bala and Fiero had been taken. I missed them terribly, but tonight they felt very close, and that relaxed me.

"Bella?" Edward's serene voice hailed me. I sat up for a moment, looking at him quizzically.

"Yes Edward?"

He slid closer to me, sitting on the edge of the wagon, bluish moonlight turning his skin to cream and alabaster. "You've led a trying life, how is that that you can still hold faith? How can you trust others, when so much has been taken from you?" He caste his eyes downward, hiding his intentions and emotions from me. "How could learn to trust me? When I was your Master?"

Feeling so calm and light, I took a risk and placed my warm hand over his cold one. Looking right at him. "Philo once told me that without trust, one can only lead half a life. I trust you, and others, even though I've been hurt because Philo also taught me to keep my faith in others. To always seek the best in them. I may seem cold, Edward, but I wasn't raised that way."

As stab of want hit me gently as I contemplated his cold hand under mine, but something about the gentle night made it pass. He smiled crookedly at me, and tugged my arm and my body fell backwards, so that his chest became my pillow. It was hard, and the hay might have been more comfortable….but this was much more preferable. "Get some sleep now, Bella. And thank you for your stories, they're worth their weight in gold. Hush now, we should reach the capitol by this time tomorrow."

I eased into sleep, not minding my cold pillow one bit. I breathed long and deeply, memorizing Edward's heavenly scent. Warm almonds, spicy sandalwood, and sweet honey. To me, it seemed Edward had the right mix.


	20. The Bloom of the Narcissus

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Goodness gracious, I just can't seem to keep away from the keyboard. Although I suppose for a few of you out there in the great yonder, that's not necessarily such a terrible occurrence. My eagerness to update was brought on by two things, one: Your wonderful, albeit passive(You lot are not a very demanding bunch when it comes to story content.) made me glue myself to the computer. I had expected more demands from you, but instead you surprise me by simply playing by the rules of my own story. How inviting! However, I did get a few wishes, and unfortunately I could not grant one of them. As much as I would have enjoyed writing a chapter from Edward's perspective, this is Bella's story, it has her heart and print all over it. And quite frankly, this is her territory, I'm frightened of what might happen if I do not give her the freedom to speak, if only for a chapter. So, I'm terribly sorry to say that I cannot permit Edward to tell his take on life, perhaps near the end of this story I will give him a chapter or two, but for now, the pretty vampire stays silent. As for the demand for more Emmett, oh don't worry, he's got plenty to say and do, just sit quietly for a while, and enjoy the 20th, YES, 20th chapter! I had no idea we would get this far, did you?

Chapter 20: The bloom of the Narcissus

My slumber was quiet and cumbersome. The soft bed of hay I had fallen asleep upon proved to be far more tempting then I had previously thought. When a body has gone months without knowing a true resting place, it can wreak havoc on its owner when the proper place is found. So I slept, deeply, and without the wonder of dreams.

It was the gentle shaking of Edward's hand that work me, my eyes blurry and mind dulled from my comatose state. And I was keenly aware that straw coated my body, tiny pinpricks of pain and irritation foretold of a restless wagon. I sat up and shook my hair out as a dog might shake water from its fur. This caused Alice a great deal of grief, both my tattered garb and rough morning behavior.

"Edward, we simply must stop before entering the city, she's worse then a ditch rat! Just look at all that straw!" To my surprise, Edward chuckled in agreement, and signaled the wagon driver to set us off in the next town.

I grumbled at their behavior as best I could, before trying to smooth my unruly hair, and pick it clean of pesky hitchhikers. I had to admit, my appearance left something to be desired. The fine gown Alice had purchased for me was stained and torn, while my skin felt rough with grit. A bath might not be such a terrible idea…..\At least before I stood in front of a royal court.

Our little party was deposited in a quaint settlement along a worn-looking road. The driver wanted surprisingly little in return for our voyage, just a silver coin and a blessing from Alice. It warmed my heart to see such a generous soul, they were a rare breed in Rome. With our dues paid in full, we trotted around the rustic structures, eyeing the sky with a withering look from time to time. The volcanoes' ash still tainted the air, obscuring the sunlight and drifting along in oily clouds. The temperature was also noticeably cooler, especially at night. But Edward and Alice didn't seem to pay this any sort of mind, they almost seemed to enjoy the sun's absence.

"Why don't we split up for a while? You could look for a horse and carriage to transport us into the city, while I find Bella a bathing house and tailor." The way Alice said this was more the breed of a command then a request. "Besides," she sniffed, "We women need some time to talk, so hurry off, time is of the essence!" Her silvery voice made the superior tone slightly less aggressive. But Edward frowned all the more.

"Very well, just keep her safe Alice, I don't care for the looks of this village…..meet me back at the gate by noon, no later." And with that, he departed, his hands clenching in worry.

Alice shook her stunning head in dismay, the black sheen of her hair catching even the faint daylight, making it simmer as though it were flame. A few of the town's men turned their heads to take in her goddess-like beauty. She didn't give them the time of day, but instead hauled me towards the small bath house, like a stubborn cow. I was rather wary of it, considering my last bathing ordeal, but to have the grime scrubbed from my flesh…..oh what a wondrous notion!

The bath house was unremarkable in looks, and even further lacking in scent and hot water. It was no more then a stone pit, steaming with hardly a curl of mist. Rough limestone surround the pit, bearing no frescoes or color besides that of the stonework, which was a rather sickly brown in coloration. However, I was left alone to bathe for once, Alice leaving me to shop for my new gown, and the rest of townsfolk not willing to pay the three bronze coins for admittance. I rather liked the alone time, just my own body in the water for once, and my own thoughts to dwell upon. I rinsed my thick coils of hair with the provided lavender soap, relishing the lift of oil and grit from my scalp. I didn't even mind the cool waters, so relaxed was I.

My bath had an early finish, so I dressed myself in a thin cotton gown and waited for Alice's return, mulling over the plans to come. I was fairly confident in my acting abilities, as well as my escape plans…..but I pondered the amount of time it would take to set my family free. Surely it would be no more then a few weeks? Although, considering the guard around the Emperor's Villa, it could take a considerably longer time frame. There were other worries as well, and many doubts to marry them, but somewhere in my head, I found that the plan had a sense of security, we would succeed. I would see freedom, and the smiling faces of Thia, Bala, and Fiero again, and then we would leave this forsaken land. Sailing off to new starts……..new genesis'. I rolled my head towards the entrance of the bath, growing a little concerned for Alice. This shopping expedition was taking far longer then usual, but then again, I knew her heart held a dear place to clothing and other luxuries. Perhaps there was no reason to fret.

"Hello." A gentle voice probed. I lifted myself upright to take in the stranger, and to cover my thin gown with my arms, lest it be a man.

"Good day." I let my words float to him, not letting my voice rise above a whisper. Yes, it was man, a very bare man at that.

"I see the water's a bit cool, that's what you get for paying slaves. Coins never can beat the whip in my own opinion. The brutes, they only ever respond to pain." His voice was deep and sensual, but largely unsettling. There was danger hidden in his words. And violence, deep violence. I bolted to my feet, ready to flee the bathing house, but trying to remain calm. Nothing excites a predator like frightened prey.

"How unfortunate, the water was quite warm when I was bathing. Perhaps you had better alert the bath master, they might stoke the flames again, and heat the water to your liking." I said politely, walking towards the exit.

"Hey now girl, leaving me so soon? And in your undergarments no less? Stay awhile, why don't you?" He walked towards me at a fast clip, his tall body scraping the ceiling, sending a shower of grit down. I fled for the door, building up a decent scream.

His arm snatched my waist and yanked me backwards, pulling me into the pool of water. The vulgar man reeked of sweat and wine, his painful grip on me grew all the harder as I fought him in the water. Thrashing this way and that. "Leave me be! I am of no use to you swine!"

My attacker laughed a booming guffaw. "Oh you're plenty of use to me, little Mistress. You picked the wrong town to bathe in…." He dug his nose into my hair, his rough hands meandering over my body. Bile rose in my throat, oh how he reeked! I thrust my knee into his groin, with all the power I could spare.

He didn't release me, but his grip weakened. I tore at him with my fingernails, aiming for the eyes. "You she-demon! Hades' little prostitute! How dare you lash at me, Master Edwine! You'll pay, woman, you'll pay now!" Cool water splashed down my back as he threw me to the bottom of the pool, his hands clamping down over my throat. I kicked at him once more, but blindly. He held me down tighter. My head thumped against the bottom of the pool, wild tangles of my hair splaying this way and that. I gasped for air, finding none. I was drowning, black spots filling my vision as my strength waned and hunger for air grew. My attacker still didn't let up his death-grip. The blood-beat in my ears was ferocious, a terrible roar in the muted silence of the black water. I managed to shred one of his hands so that they bled into the waters, but it was no help to me. I faint whimper escaped my throat, just as the darkness was closing in, ready to leap in for the kill. A panther of night.

A flurry of bubbles came into view, and the hands on my throat disarmed themselves. A hand wrenched me to the surface and out of the pool. I sputtered for breath, and managed to catch a few, precious, gasps. I lay on the floor, a sopping mess of hair and cloth. But my attacker was in a far worse state.

Lusty growls reached my ears, along with the wet smack of clothing on stone. Edward had my attacker by the throat, and pinned against a wall. The man was shuddering in fright, his dark eyes beady with animal want. But Edward wasn't having that. He tossed the man across the room only to snatch him back up by the scruff of his neck. I heard bones snap in the man's arm, but he looked too dumbstruck to feel the pain of it yet. Edward hissed viciously at him, his anger was beyond words, he was more raw element then man. A storm of rage upon a mere ant.

"Please! I beg of you! Have mercy! I didn't know the woman was important to you!" The man gasped.

Edward's only response was a low growl. I dragged myself to a stone alcove and hid my face in the hard folds of limestone as I heard more bones snapping, along with their accompanying screams. What was Edward doing? Yes, the man he had in his grasp was cruel and violent, but this! This simply wasn't Edward! He didn't torture, he didn't injure….I sat trembling in my hiding place until a soft thump echoed across the room.

"You're lucky you are a married man, Edwine. I wouldn't want to leave your wife a widow. But for the sake of my own wife, who you almost _killed, _I wish you luck working with only one arm to function with!" Edward spat at the attacker. The man moaned in pain, but began hauling his body across the floor. I sat in silence, strange tears running down my cool cheeks. I was frightened again, but this time because of Edward.

His soft footsteps announced his arrival, I flinched from his touch as he tied to lift me to my feet. He sighed softly, and then gently picked me up into his arms, holding me far from his body. More of the heavy tears fell from my eyes, and my body shuddered with an unknown reason. Edward carried me outside, past the prying eyes of the townsfolk, and down into a grove of trees. He set me down on a patch of soft sand and stood with his back to me. His silent form quivering.

"Are you alright?" His voice was flat, dead.

I struggled to answer, my throat was halfway closed from the man's grip on it. But I managed to utter a few words. "No. I am not. You….you and that man….it wasn't humanly possible….."

Edward sat down beside me, his face hidden in the crook of his arm. "I am so sorry, Bella. You had no reason to see that…..me." He sounded like he was in pain, almost pure agony.

"What are you?" I rasped back at him, fear making my voice tremble even further. Many orifices were opening in my mind, allowing me to see the truth of my former Masters. Little things, and bigger things, all coming together to shatter the illusion I held of the Cullen family in my heart. They could not be, were not, human.

A hush fell over the grove, the tress stood silent, the wind stopping singing. Even the birds settled their songs. All the world waited on his answer, at least, mine did.

Edward turned his god-like face towards me, his amber eyes traps of emotion. Like honey pots for the wasps. How foolishly I had fallen for that trap….He leaned backwards, and shut those glowing gems for a moment. Then spoke, in a voice older then the wind.

"It is time I stopped this terrible lie. Bella, please, I ask for only your attention, let me explain what I am. And what I am not."


	21. Author's note

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material presented, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Author's Note! Please Read!

Hello dear readers, you may have noticed a certain lack of updates for this story of mine, but worry not, they'll be here soon. I've come down with a pesky little bug and as much as I wish I could, I simply don't have the energy to write right now. Please excuse the delays, I should be back on my feet and tapping away at the keyboard in no time.

Mist


	22. The Gates to Hades

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Well, my dear readers, I'm back on my feet and back at the keyboard! I would like to thank you for your concern and encouragement, it helped me jump back to the computer faster then I normally would have. So, in honor of your kindness, this chapter's dedicated to all whom offered their thoughts and well-wishes. I can only hope it will be enough.

Oh! By the way, a small side note….If you ever have the chance to see the Phantom of the Opera live, take it. That musical was….there are no words. It was heaven. Anywho….here's chapter 21.…….

Chapter 22: The Gates to Hades

In a slave's life, my own life, violence is no great stranger. My brothers and sisters of such a system will agree, pain and cruelty are fed to us alongside our mother's milk. I was very much accustomed to whippings, cuttings, bruises, cuts, scrapes, what-have-you. I was even immune to drowning…..My former masters had often forced me to inhale an icy snatch of water every now and then. I was none the worse for it. But on this day, between the stress of traveling and being assaulted, my body had suffered one too many insults. As much as I strove to stay conscious, to hear out Edward's words, I could not fight the shock…..and I drifted. Far away, to a safer region in my own mind.

For once, the solid black of my resting dreams was comforting. I healed, and processed the day's events. The assault, Edward's inhuman wrath….and I was the better for it. I could wake up now, and face the truth. I could still my heart and slow my breathing. I was ready, but I needed help getting out of my faint, it was so terribly dark…..

"She should eat something first Edward, it's better when there's something to gnaw on. Besides, I think Bella just might surprise you….Her mind is not a soft one." Alice crooned. I stirred, the scent of roasting meat alerting the hollow in my stomach to be filled. Hunger was what pulled me back to the world. Primitive as it was.

My eyelids fluttered, the lashes feeling thick as tar. "Alice? Edward?" My voice was rough as fresh glass shards.

A cool hand sat me up and brushed the thick swaths of hair from my face. I managed to scoot into a more comfortable position on my own, staring both of them in the eyes. They no longer seemed merely enchanting, those eyes, they now seemed to carry an almost predatory intensity. And yet, there was also a great deal of grief in them….hidden behind the cold amber irises. "We're here Bella, and away from the village." A brief, awkward pause intruded, "Are you well?"

I took stock of my aching limbs, sensing that all was well indeed. My throat felt tender, but the Man's grip had been rather strong….I shook off my aches and pains. There were more important matters to attend to. "I have suffered far worse then this, don't concern yourself with mere bruises. In a day or so, they'll be healed." I took a breath, collecting myself. I stood up from the hard ground with more grace then was customary , and assumed a domineering position. My shoulders straight, my head held high and my eyes strict on their targets. There would be no escaping my questions. Edward and Alice seemed to pick up on y intentions, and air became charged with tension.

"Now then, I believe you owe me an explanation. I don't care how far fetched or impossible, so long as you tell me the truth." They shrank from the even tones of my demand. A first.

Alice rose from her seat near the small fire and exchanged a look with Edward, I couldn't read what was in that look, but it wasn't comforting. "I…think the fire needs some more wood….it's going to be a cold night." Her wind-chime voice announced. Before either Edward or I could protest, she was up and away from the flickering shadows of our temporary dwelling. Her leaving commentary was such, " Edward, this conversation belongs to you. Tell her everything. The family will understand." Her voice was so confident in that last fact, more so then usual.

Edward sighed, running a hand through his bronze tresses. Above us, the moon tried in vain to reach through the ash layer, its dim member could only barely be seen. A cold breeze echoed through the hushed wood. I sat back down, near the warm flames, looking expectantly at my former Master. "I think it would be wise to heed Alice. She has such a temper when she doesn't get her way…" My attempt at humor fell flat, and the hush-shush of the wind took over. Edward sighed again and looked up at me, his eyes softening somewhat.

"How do I tell you without frightening you?" His question was internal, and I made no comment. He took a shaky breath, and spoke once more.

"I suppose the easiest way to go about this would be to start from the beginning. We shall se how much I can get through without you screaming or fainting." He smiled ruefully. A small part of me was unsettled, but I was certain my face didn't betray such. I motioned for him to continue.

Edward stalled for a moment, tossing a small branch into the fire, letting the flames consume it slowly, the wood snapping quietly. "I was not born in Rome, Bella. Far from it. I am originally from what you might call the northern territories, across the sea. It is a very different land…with very different customs." He paused, stealing a glace at my face, checking, no doubt, to see if I was frightened yet. I was not. "Carlisle and Esme also do not have their origins in Rome, Esme came from a village across the mountain chain of my first home. As for Carlisle, he never told me where his birthplace lay."

My eyebrows gathered together in puzzlement. "Your father did not come from the same village? Nor your mother?"

He laughed a little at that, his amber eyes lightening for a brief moment. "Neither Carlisle nor Esme are my true parents. They adopted me, or rather, Carlisle did, Esme came into the family later. My first set of parents died long ago, a sickness had taken our village, I was the only one spared." His voice became low and soft, the firelight playing upon his brow. I felt the urge to offer him some form of comfort, but unease held me back.

"I find it odd that while you are not related, you all share the same skin, the same eyes…." I paused, "Surely not all of the Northern villages carry such traits?"

Edward kept his eyes down, as though he wished to hide them from my questions. "You are correct, most of our eyes were either blue, or green, sometimes a pair of brown came up, but not often….as for our skin, we were all pale, but not so light as this." He held his hand out for me to inspect. "I am truly a foreigner Bella. Not just because I came here from another nation, but because I am not human. The same proves to be true for the rest of my family, even Alice."

A deep clot of fear gagged at the back of my throat. Edward was not jesting, and from my own observations, I had guessed as much. "Then what are you? The offspring of some unknown God? A family of demons sent up to wreak havoc on the sinners of the earth?" I meant for my voice to be playful, but it came out as accusing. Edward's face contorted in pain. He was suffering.

"Not gods, no….but perhaps closer to demons. I could hardly believe Carlisle when he first saved me from the ruins of my village and took me under his wing. It was years before I could bring myself to accept what I had become…what we were." His voice shook slightly, and part of me felt the urge to bolt. But I was also prey to curiosity, a deep curiosity.

"Edward, please, tell me…..I'm quite so delicate as I may seem. If you are a breed of demon, then you must surely be a kinder race. I have born witness to the most grotesque perversions humanity can offer. Whatever you are, whatever you may be, it is better still then most of the humans I have had to live with." My words seemed to surprise him, and I had to admit, I had even surprised myself. With those words spoken, I had just released the true boundaries of my own suffering. The urge to run faded, and I contemplated my statement. It was true, I'd been dealing with monsters all my life, cruel parodies of men and women. And Edward? He had treated me and other slaves with the utmost respect and kindness. I had never seen him commit a single act of violence or show a flare of rage. Until today, that is. I….I found that no matter what he would tell me, I could never see him as evil or even tainted. He had cared for me, saved me. And I was beginning to feel as though I might just care for him as deeply as he cared for me. Perhaps, it might even be more then care…..

"Bella?" He was staring at me with a worried expression on his face. I suppose my long silence might have been interpreted as distress.

"Forgive me, please continue."

He eyed me doubtfully, but continued. " There s no set name for what we are, but you may have heard certain legends concerning creatures called the "Empusae", or the "Lamia". I shook my head in agreement, Philo had told me stories of such when I was a child, and fascinated by nighttime going-ons. "Others, like us, bring truth to the legends. We can not eat as you do, but instead feed on blood. Many of our kind choose Human blood, as it satisfies the thirst easiest. The human must be killed during the process or they could become like us. That is how we reproduce after all….."

I took stock of my emotions, and found no fear lurking. I was morbidly curious. "You cannot have children? That makes little sense…..you have the body to do so."

He laughed harshly. 'A body, yes! But so many things are needed to carry and conceive a child. Bodies must change, must be able to nourish….and we can do none of that. My kind are frozen at the moment the change occurs. We do not age, do not change whatsoever. Therefore, biting and injecting our prey with the venom we carry is the only way to spread our kind. Thankfully, not many have the will-power to stop feeding…and so our numbers remain low."

I absorbed this information quietly. "Then that is why you never married. Thia always had another notion in mind…" I chuckled at the thought. "what else is different from the rest of us "prey"?"

Edward closed his eyes slowly, as though drawing up a mental list. "We are faster, much stronger, our minds are sharper, our bodies are fitted to draw in prey. This is often mistaken for beauty or attraction." He said harshly. I bit my lip, a good many of my questions already answered. I thought he was done speaking, but to my surprise he started in again.

"We do not age, as I said before, but we can be killed. Though it is quite difficult. Our skin is harder then most metals, as are our bones. We have no heartbeat, no tender areas in which to harm…we cannot bleed out if stabbed." He was getting angry, the air shimmered with his emotion. In a sudden burst of inhuman speed he brought down his index finger upon his wrist and wrenched it against the flesh. A high shriek filled the night and I clapped my hands to my ears. Fear bubbling up in me once more. Edward withdrew his finger and a small cut could be seen upon his wrist, it seeped a slightly amber fluid. He held his dripping wrist over the flames and let the fluid drain downwards. As soon as it hit the flames, the liquid combusted with a mighty whoosh. Lavender smoke rose upwards and the fire's strength increased tenfold. A wave of heat hitting me in the face. A sickly sweet scent filled the air, causing me to cough and my eyes to water.

Edward withdrew his wrist, holding it to his mouth for a moment. I threw him a horrified glance, frightened of what he might more do to himself. He smiled blackly at me and held up his wrist. The cut was gone, no more amber fluid leaked outwards. "You see how hungry the flames are for our flesh….therein lies the only way to truly kill us. A single candle flicker can be enough to get the job done. Most of us fear it with a passion, those who do not wish to die…."

I gaped at him, stunned by the sudden fury of his actions. And by the fact that he had handed me the tool for his destruction. Edward had told me how to kill him, and how to scare him…."You do not wish to d-dd-ie?" I stuttered.

He looked at me fiercely. "I do wish to, my kind are monsters, terrible bloodthirsty creatures who kill and torture for their own amusement. My family does not drink the blood of humans, but all of us, except Carlisle, had our days when the thirst was too much…and we gave into our own selfish desires. Death is suitable for such actions."

My fingers twitched irritably. He looked forlorn, and utterly miserable. I wanted to help ease this pain he carried, but how could I? "Humans have done the same for just as long a time-span. Cruelty and bloodlust share a bed no matter where it lies, human or animal." when he did not meet my eyes, I did something I considered very bold. I placed my hand on top of his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Edward, you and your family are not monstrosities. You have so little idea of just how wonderful your actions are. The community wouldn't have been the same without you, and most of your slaves, including myself, will be forever grateful for the safe haven you provided. Please, do not want for death so reverently. I believe the world be all the less without the Cullens in it."

A cool hand placed itself on top of my own, and Edward finally met my face. He seemed lighter, happier by my words, although a deep residing grief still enveloped him. "Your heart is too loving for the world it lives in." He said simply.

I felt my lips pull into a smile, "My father often said as such. But he delighted in that fact, he said it would one day purchase my freedom. And so it has." I was happy to see that Edward smiled along with me. A lighter round of questions tugged at me, begging to be asked. "I take it the rest of your siblings are adopted as well?"

"Yes, most came from the Northern lands, Carlisle changed all but two of us. Alice and Jasper. They found our family on their own, and decided to stay. They too came from across the sea, only Emmett was actually born in Rome, bear in mind that it was no more then a collection of tents back then…he's surprised at the change the empire has undergone." My mind took a small note that Edward had yet to withdraw his hand from mine, nor did he seem inclined to.

"Hmmm. He looked like a Roman. The few times I got to see him…..Why did you decide to live in Rome? It's so far from your homeland…." I queried .

The last of Edward's tensioned demeanor melted away, and I felt that I was finally seeing the true man lit. He had no more reason to lie anymore. "Carlisle is really to blame, he always did like to be at the center of culture and learning. He felt that the family would gain more from living here, and so we have." he sighed, his voice becoming solemn. "Although, once your family is freed, we will be moving again, back towards our origin. Too long have we lingered in this city, people are suspicious as it is."

He finally took his hands away from mine, folding them neatly in his lap. "You seem sorry to say so. Has Rome found a foothold with you?" I asked.

He suddenly seemed embarrassed, as though I had found a weakness. His honeyed gaze would not meet mine. " It is true that I have grown to love certain aspects of this country. I do not think I will be the same man I am now once I leave it….."

Curious, I pressed for more information. "What has you so smitten?" my voice was slightly sweet, and it irritated me. I was not one for weaseling out information.

"Something that I should not have ever approached. I should have kept far from it, and yet here I lie, a fly happy to be caught in the spider's web." he said quietly.

Feeling brave, I made yet another bold statement. "If you are a fly, then this thing you hold so dear is more mighty then thou." A twig snapped in the fire, making me jump slightly. Edward chuckled softly, amused.

Then, he turned abruptly serious, and he held me captive. "In some ways, it is far stronger then I, but I myself could so easily damage it, even kill it. I should keep my distance, and be content with what this thing has already given me, and yet, I find myself wanting more and more from it….." I was somewhat stunned by the proximity he was from me, only a few inches separated our bodies. His eyes were locked onto mine, and desperate words seemed engraved upon his lips….I could return his intensity.

"If you hunger for this thing so much, then why don't you take it. It seems wrong to suffer, besides, perhaps this item has just as much to gain. You should trust yourself, and if you do, a great many wonders could be given in return." I whispered.

The heat of the fire flickered on our right, the swaying trees were stilled for now, and the moonlight, although muted, shone none the less. Shadows played with the firelight, the two making a fuss. Edward's almond warmth wafted towards me gently. I started to move my hand towards his, but he beat me. His own aristocratic appendage gently stoking my cheek.

"Perhaps, Bella, you are right….." He leaned against me, his one hand cupping my chin and moving it forward. A blush colored my cheeks, and I turned my face softly upwards. I closed my eyes, and gave myself over to whatever whim took me. His cool breath stroked my overheated cheeks, his hands pulling me closer to his tall frame. Ah yes, I did care for this man….more then I was willing to admit.

"Well it took me a good while but I finally found a nice olive tree to stoke the…Oh!" Alice squeaked in surprise. I ducked away from Edward's grasp almost as fast as he did mine. A flustered gush of air escaped Edward, he obviously wasn't comfortable with the situation. As I sat down on a log, I was faintly aware that I was no more comfortable then he.

Alice's tiny frame became hunched with embarrassment. She toyed absentmindedly with a strand of her gossamer hair. "I could always look for more wood….I mean, if Edward hasn't fully explained our situation….if you two need some alone time to _process_ this whole ordeal I underst.." Edward shot her a look that would have crippled a weaker being.

………………………………..........................................................................

The creak of the wagon wheels was the only sound in the dark cabin of the wagon. The fine horses tethered to the vehicle dared not make a sound. They were fully aware that a predator traveled with them. Inside the plush cabin, I twisted my cotton gown nervously, bunching the silky material in organized knots. There was a reason to my tension, we were only moments away from the gates to the Imperial City. Life would be no kind mother from here on.

Alice and Edward were garbed in similar wear, each looking more like an artisan's life work then actual beings of flesh and bone. The looked absolutely high born, none could dispute them. I of course was here to play along, and my composure was cracking horribly. The smell of fodder and frightened animal in the air did nothing for my nerves. So I fiddled with my gown, my necklace, my "wedding ring". Anything to keep my mind from the trials ahead.

"Stop fussing Bella, you'll do wonderfully. The Emperor himself wouldn't guess you had been a slave, as long as you keep those scars covered…." Alice warned. I merely whimpered quietly and stared out the window, taking in the ever-growing number of buildings and people. Part of me longed for the seclusion of the forest, as though I was panicky deer.

I was of course, eager to free Thia and the others. I missed them terribly, it was almost to the acute point of pain…..And Juno only knew how much I wanted them free, away from the terrors of slavery.

Edward called my name with all the force of a swan's feather in the breeze. " Do not fret, we shall reunite your family soon. Just remember what Alice taught you." He flashed a comforting smile towards me, but if anything it only made my nerves worse. There was another undertone of stress I carried. Concerning my place as Edward's "wife". Once in the Villa, we would have to act as husband and wife, which meant sharing a room and spending much of the day together, and there would be little doubt that certain questions would be asked…..Villa Mistresses loved to gossip with a violent passion. All of this would not have been a care if not for our emerging feelings for one another. I did not know how much acting I would commit, and how much I would confess. It should not have mattered, but it loomed over my life like a wraith.

The scenery abruptly changed, small Villas morphing into a wall of manmade structure. The road on which we traveled grew smooth and quiet. A growing low of city noise penetrated the cabin, and I knew, with dead certainty, that we had arrived.

Great shadows clashed with the ground as we passed the city gates, massive structures of marble and iron. The twisted metal work contorted in upon itself, winding and grating into a intricate wreath. Each of the two pillars of stone was topped by a eagle statue, they glared down upon us with a dreadful power. We were being watched, and judged. As the carriage whispered past the armed guards and their cruel looking swords, I almost felt the gates pass their judgment on me. _Intruder…..intruder…..take her out….take her away…._ much like the Greek God Hades, I felt as though we had just passed in hell. What my punishment was to be, I had little idea.


	23. The Labyrinth of Wonders

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

As is customary, it would be both my honor and privilege to thank all of my kind readers. Your reviews simply make my day, this story is very much due to your kindness. Well, instead of chit chatting, I think you might like to get back to the story eh? Please enjoy chapter 22.…..( Oh! Before I forget, I do apologize for the lack of updates, but I have a mound of AP homework to attend to, and school is picking up again, so there may be some patience needed between updates from now on. And on another side note, sorry, but the Emperor and his family are of my own creation. The actual Emperor during the Pompeii incident was Vespasian, but he doesn't fit the story's needs very well, so I hope you don't mind if I change history a bit and insert my own ruler."

Chapter 22: The Labyrinth of Wonders

Many years ago, when I was still a child tugging at Philo's robe, I had born witness to an animal in new territory. I was ten at the time, grubby, lean, and solemn. My Mistress had brought me along to her friend's dinner party, I was to fan her face between the meal courses. The main event of the dinner was a bear-baiting, a bloody display of control put on by the richest of Villa owners. Bears were dangerous creatures, after all. My Mistress had ordered me to stay during the event, she was prone to faint when faced with blood, and there was sure to be large amounts of it that night. The animal-holders dragged the weak black bear into the garden, fences were put up with a surrounding ring of iron spikes to discourage the dogs from leaping into the dinner party. The bear was of no concern, it had recently had its teeth broken, and back legs slashed that it might do no more then paw at the hounds as they tore the poor animal apart. I can remember the trembling body of the bear, no more then a black ball of fur and gentle eyes. He did nothing to stop his death, he merely stood as the dogs bit and snarled at him. I do believe that bear was already dead when he arrived at the Villa, so far from his homeland…..Civilization is crushing to all things wild, it confines and starves them off slowly. Lucky for the bear, his death took no more then ten minuets. The blood had coagulated quickly upon the floor, and the guests left feeling robbed of a good show. I had heard my Mistress complain to the Master while I had buried my face in Philo's robe, crying. And now, I felt as though I might see into that bear's mind, what captivity truly is. The arches of marble and gilt that surrounded Edward, Alice and I felt very much like a cage. I suppose that is what the Emperor wished when he built this lavished dwelling, _I am the dog, and you are the bear._ With that thought in mind, I entered the world of politics.

………………………………........................................................................................

"I do wish my Lord Lupus and Lady Corda were here for your arrival, but the Emperor and his wife have been called away to attend business in Alexandria. They will not be back for another three days yet." A thin-and -tussled slave replied. This woman had seen no hardship, most likely she was one the Emperor's family members who had hit hard times and sold herself into slavery. She would not suffer here for anything.

Edward inclined his head slightly to show his respect for the Emperor's absence. "Please relay our profound gratitude to the royal family for taking the Cullens into their home. We ask only that we speak with his honor for an hour or so upon his return, we shall then depart from the Capitol."

The slave women shook her in acknowledgement, her flame-bright threw light as she moved about. It had been dyed recently. Upon her dainty wrists were numerous gold bangles and heavy rings, they contrasted sharply with the simple white tunic she wore. Luxury in disguise. "I shall pass on your thanks." She took a seat on a plush couch, the wood squeaking slightly. "Now, a celebratory party has been arranged for your arrival and it will commence later this evening. But the Imperial household was taken by surprise when your Brother announced that you had recently been married in Pompeii." Her bright blue eyes swept over Alice and I, trying to divine who was the newlywed bride. I squirmed under her gaze, trying to find a comfortable position on my wooden bench.

Edward cleared his throat softly and grasped my hand lightly, lifting it towards the slave woman. He kept his eyes locked my me as he spoke, a bright blush filled my cheeks, "Forgive me, I had not realized my brother would be so quick to announce our marriage. It is my pleasure to introduce you to my wife, Lady Isabella Albina Cullen(Albina means pale in Latin). We eloped shortly after the Eruption of Pompeii." As an added effect, he brushed his lips against hand, causing me to turn a deeper crimson.

Alice practically shook with delight, he eyes sparking with enthusiasm. The woman had a look of jealously in her eyes, but it was quickly hidden. She was adept at her job. "Then let me be the first to offer congratulations. Although, when Lady Corda discovered your marriage, she specifically asked me to offer you our finest guest room. We'll have your belongings sent up while you speak with your family." She glanced downward for a moment, her eyelashes sweeping over a crack in the floor, "I'm sure you're anxious to reunite, the destruction of Pompeii must have been very taxing for a family. You'll be escorted to the garden." With a flick of her orange hair, she left us with another slave, not a note of goodbye in her air.

As promised, the young slave boy brought us to the rose garden, where the rest of the Cullen Villa sat. We were left alone for the time being, and all facades fell from view. Brother ran to brother, husband rushed to wife, mother and father greeted their two children. I ran past them all towards Thia and Bala, tears blurring my vision.

" It can't be, it truly cannot be! Oh thank Juno, thank Mars, thank Diana and Jupiter! Thank all the gods you're safe!" Bala enveloped me in a tight embrace, her large frame lifting me off my feet, I felt tears fall into hair as our old cook sobbed her relief.

Thia threw herself into the embrace as well, she said nothing, only hugging me fiercely. Tears were abound as I disengaged from their embrace and greeted my other family members. Kedra, Elina, Fiero, Chelsea, Edron. I even gave Tanya a quick embrace. It couldn't have been a better reunion, the rose garden was in full bloom and bursts of color echoed our happiness. Not even the ashy sky could take away this utter wonder!

"Bella! Oh Bella! We thought you were dead…" Thia wailed, I was quick to sit down in the lush grass and comfort her.

"I'm fine Thia, see? I've even got a nice dress on. Blame Alice." I sobbed through a thick smile. She laughed with me and we hugged again, only to be scooped up by Bala

"Come now Thia, we can't ruin Bella's dress, she's got some stiffs to see this afternoon. So dry your eyes girl and just be thankful she's here!" Bala ordered. I gave her a questioning glance at the mention of my gown. She and Thia grinned from ear to ear. "Don't worry m'girl, we know everything. The whole plan, so there's no need to fret over keeping secrets."

Thia suddenly leered at me, "Well, she might want to keep what happens in her room a secret! Heaven knows Master Edward is a nice comfort to have in bed…."

I smacked her upside the head, smiling despite myself. It was pure bliss to have Thia back! "Shush. We're not really married."

Her eyes twinkled with mischief, "Why should that stop you?" She bolted to her feet and ran chuckling around the yard as I gave chase. My former masters laughing along with their former slaves.

……………………………….......................................................

An hour or so later, away from the rose garden, Carlisle gathered his family together to discuss the escape plan. It was simple, but would work beautifully. I would stay here alongside Edward for two weeks, as a show of courtesy. After the time was spent, Edward and I were to gather up the family slaves and begin a trek down to the seacoast. The pretense was a new Villa that the family had purchased, by this time Carlisle would have also purchased Bala, Thia and Fiero back from the Emperor. Once at the nearest shipping dock, the Cullens had paid for a voyage to the European colonies, we were to be given enough money to start another life. Free and unfettered. Edward would return to the capitol to meet with his family and explain my absence, once all was said and done, the Cullen family would also vacate Rome. No one would suspect or prod at all, not when the Cullen Villa was as established as this. I only prayed to whatever deity above that it worked as it should.

………………………………...............................................................................

The dinner party was stifling in its severity. Even Alice seemed impressed by the grandeur of it all. Classic columns lined the outdoor seating area in a neat circular arrangement. A behemoth of a table dominated the space, it must have seated thirty or more, but the rich almond-wood was a wonder to look at, deep and glossy as a gem. The silver dining ware was expertly crafted and waxed so that they each shone with a metallic starlight. Roses, orchids, lilies and violets were arranged with massive textiles to fill the air with scent and beauty. Philo would have approved, the scent played in my nose like the finest music. Small candles lit the dark sky with an elegant glow, the tiny flames licking at the wind now and then. A harpist played softly in the gloom. The only slaves present were those of the Imperial household, they darted back and forth as shadows in the candle light.

In addition to the Cullen family, there were the Emperor's twin daughters, Merga and Merula, as well as their older brother, Volusus. Another ten or so dignitaries dotted the table, each in their best summer attire. The conversation was light and humorous, many of the officials were decent men and women, working hard for the empire. But there were a few vipers in the nest as well…..

"I realize that Westra has already expressed congratulations regarding your marriage Master Edward, but I would like to express my well wishes for your beautiful bride." Lord Volusus was a sight to behold, he had about him a great and terrible beauty. At a prim age of 22, he was ripe for the bridal bed, but had not taken a wife due to his career. This did not stop him from taking on various relationships, however. His lean but muscled body was tanned from the sun, but his black crown of hair made him look paler then he actually was. He had his mother's green eyes, but his father's wit and morality. He was a well known monster, albeit a charming one, but still a twisted human being. His sisters were no better.

Edward seemed to shudder at something, but it passed. I looked away from my spiced stew for a moment, a careful smile on my face. "You're quite gracious to extend your care towards my husband and I my Lord. Your household knows no limits." I said softly. Volusus returned my smile and threw the strangest glance at Edward, I didn't know quite what to make of it.

Merga took notice of her brother's peculiar look and entered into the conversation. She and her twin were exactly alike, the green eyes, the full lips, the long, blond hair. They were well known beauties of the empire. "For the longest while we had thought the Cullen line to have hit a dead end. There were no heirs produced by either Mistress Alice and Master Jasper, nor were there any from Master Emmett and Mistress Rosalie. And of course Edward never seemed the type to marry….infertility and loneliness would have taken my Father's favorite family." She turned her harsh gaze unto me, "But look here, Master Edward has chosen his bride, one who will hopefully bring a springtime son into the family and end their curse." I stared back at her coldly, my temper flaring. But she only looked away, "Of course, if the heir were to come sooner, that's understandable. A hasty marriage is always good for a wedlock-child." while the rest of the table sat stunned by Merga's comments, the Cullens fumed.

Rosalie seemed as though she might leap for Merga's neck at any point now, her eyes flashed black in the candle light. Alice and Jasper sat ridged in their seats, holding hands tightly. Carlisle and Esme tried to smile, but simply were not able, they had anger on them. As for Edward, he snarled softly, his rage had a tangible heat about it.

"Merga, I care not if you're the daughter of the empire, but you will not insult my wife or family. Should you provoke me again, I swear on Mars you will lose my trust and business for your father's Villa. And no doubt my family will follow." Edward stared her down until Merula put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"My apologies, Master Edward, my sister only meant she was happy for the new addition to your family. We shall pray that a child comes to your hearth of course, no matter the condition." There was no real apology from Merula, but to fight the daughters of the Emperor was to invite the devil.

"Actually, Merga, my brother and his new wife have not had the chance to start in on an heir. They've not yet consummated their marriage, the eruption destroyed all hopes of such." Emmett said in a playful voice, his child-like grin growing larger. "I suggest we all plug our ears for tonight!"

The roar of laughter filled the room and the atmosphere became lighter at once. To my expense of course. I glared at Emmett as best I could, gone were all hopes that he would behave in the Imperial Villa. Edward's expression mirrored my own.

"My Lords and Ladies…The next course. Roasted peacock stuffed with dates and glazed with honey. A red wine will be passed around shortly."

……………………………….......................................................................

After several hours of feasting, wine, and embarrassment, the guests departed to their rooms. Emmett chuckling the whole way to his room. Earning him a smack from both Edward and Rosalie. I slipped away towards the slave quarters to bid Thia goodnight, but found she was already asleep. I hurried back to my room before anyone thought ill of my skulking around.

As promised, our room was lavish. Pearly marble formed elegant arches in the ceiling, frescoes were abound. I saw entire gardens on the ceiling, deep roses of the brightest red, twisting ivy, and chuckling streams. Nude lovers walked though out the gardens, kissing and embracing. Fluffy clouds drifted above them all. The floor was smooth tile etched with design. Various white cabinets and chests offered space to hold clothing, Fresh flowers stood in a painted vase, looking dainty. A billow of fine, white linen separated the bedroom from a massive looking pool. The top of a balcony above our bedroom offered shade in the daytime. Lush lilies pads floated simply over the water, white and faint pinks blending with the rippling current. A chorus of frogs could be heard, but their songs were soft and soothing. Willows whispered in the background, telling secrets to the warm southern wind.

I stepped into a curtained area to change into a comfortable tunic, draping a thin shawl over my shoulders. I loosed the braids in my hair and relished the feeling of my hair tumbling down into freedom. I crossed the room, deliberately ignoring the bed, even if it looked very accommodating with its goose feather lining. Instead, I walked out into the pond are, sitting down on the offered step, letting my feet rest in the warm water. The linens wavered around me, reaching out for the breeze. I looked out to see a small group of swans making their way towards me, glowing whitely in the moonlight. A small bowl of grain had been set out for me to feed them with, I tossed a few handfuls towards them, they came close to me in their haste to eat.

An overzealous cygnet wandered too far from his mother, cheeping lightly. I gave him his own pile of grain to feast on and laughed at the sight. His little black body, all fluff, bobbed up and down in the water, his leg became tangled in a web of weeds and he pecked at it viciously. The little fighter. "Here, silly little creature, let me help you." I freed his leg and gave him a soft pat. The cygnet cheeped once at me, and then returned to the safety of his mother's wing.

"You work well around infants, no matter if they be human or avian." Edward said gently. I turned to see him wade into the water, a pale blue tunic draped around him. Feeling stable around him for once, I stayed seated and stared out at the swan family.

"It would seem so. I often wonder how little Silvia is doing, and if her mother is finally safe." My voice carried no farther then my own shadow. Edward moved to sit down beside me.

"The last I heard of those two, they were living in this very city. Silvia has a new father now, a bread maker. Her mother is actually expecting again, and this time of her own volition." There was a smile in his voice, and it left me heartened to see that he cared. Ah Juno, what this man did to my heart.

"I suppose you had something to do with that?" I queried lightly. He gave a small smile.

"Perhaps. No human should have to live in fear like that. Especially a newborn child." A sad note entered his voice, there was a hint of sorrow in his honeyed voice.

Careful with my words, lest I upset him, I asked another bold question. "What Merga said was true, wasn't it?"

He sighed softly, and turned his head from me, hiding those amber windows from me. "Yes. Just another part of the price we pay for being monsters. I once dreamed of having sons and daughters to call my own. But now it is hopeless to ask for such. The best my kind has come by is what Esme and Carlisle have. Adoption." He looked back at me, curious. "Do you ever wish for children?"

His question took me by surprise, for, truth be told, I had never had time to consider such. "I never have, simply because I've only ever wanted freedom. I didn't want to bring children into slavery, I couldn't bear for that to happen." I heard my voice catch on fire as I spoke this, the image of a tiny, helpless infant crying…being taken away from me, or killed. No, I couldn't have brought children into that horrific world. "In fact, I'm not sure I can have children anymore. My childhood was brutal, not many slaves are able to have families because of the injuries we sustain. But, I think I would have liked to be a mother. Perhaps I could copy Carlisle, Esme and Philo, adopt a child." I smiled at that thought.

Edward laughed a bit, and some of the sorrow escaped his face. He looked back out at the swans, twisting in the lily pads. "What of a husband? Do you entertain the idea of a real one someday?"

That question truly caught me off guard, and I addled my brain for an answer. "Well, I'm not…sure….I mean, I've never…" That was all I could get out.

I thought he would some more, amused by my contorted speech. But he did not, instead, he drew closer to me, cupping my chin in his hand. His eyes looked deep, deep into mine, I felt as though I was on the forefront of some great battle. "Tell me, Isabella, have you never found a man you've wanted?" His breath was cool and sweet across my face.

This time, I did not tremble with my answer. "Perhaps I am like the Greek's Queen Leda. I wait for someone to find me, and strike right at my heart."

He paused, his eyes glazed over in thought, but then spoke with an equal need in his voice. "Do you forget it was a swan who took Leda?"

"_You_ forget that her Swan was a God in disguise. She knew what she loved." I hoped he might not see what I had just confessed….

But he only drew closer to me, wrapping another arm around my waist. "She loved a lie, a clever cover with sleek wings and dark eyes." He whispered fiercely.

I placed a calm hand on his cheek, settling into his embrace. "I think Leda knew that her swan was a cover, and yet she welcomed him anyway! Besides, the lie was discovered, and nothing changed. _I_ certainly don't care." he had my eyes locked to his, I couldn't look away, and I couldn't hide my emotions. I was a scroll in front of a scholar.

"I am hardly a swan." He didn't release his hold on me.

I put my other hand on his cold one, shivering at the contact. "And I am hardly a queen. Yet it seems you are spreading your wings to me." I stood up slowly, he followed me, never breaking contact. The warm breeze embraced our forms, trapping his scent so that I could not ignore it, honey, warmth, almonds and musk. Drifting upon the wind, close, and heady.

Edward leaned his forehead into mine and locked his arms around my waist in an iron grip, his voice rough and deep. "Then let us fly."

He crushed his lips to mine and I was lost to him. Our embrace never wavered, even as the swans drifted across the moon.

*********************************************************************

Yikes, that was one loooong chapter, I don't think I meant for them to kiss, but hey. One does not keep falcons but instead lives with them.


	24. Another Author's Note

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material presented, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Author's Note! Please Read!

Hello to the angry masses who flood my doorstep with torches and pitchforks in hand. I realize that it HAS been a quite a while since I've updated, but there are perfectly good reason for such. School, and AP Classes. These two combined has had me up until one or two in the morning each day, I'm working around the clock just trying to keep up with my class load. I'm truly sorry I left the story hanging, and I plan to update this Friday, but right now my entire being is devoted to school. Like it or not, grades come first. Edward and Bella will dance through the internet once more but not until I have some free time on my hands. I wouldn't mind getting some shut-eye too….Alas, I shall suffer for your sake then. No sleep for me. None, nada. I'll work on Friday until a fresh chapter is up and running. I thank you for your patience, and am truly sorry at my lack of focus. But I'll tell you this much, it'll be a chapter worth waiting for……


	25. The Bearings of Truth

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Alright, yes, it's time to flog the author….I broke my promise, I didn't update when I said I would. I would have, but my body decided enough was enough and 11 hours of sleep later I feel wonderful. A word to the wise young ones, sleep is a precious gift, use it with gratitude. Moving on…..There are no words. Truly. I've tried to find them, but they elude me. All of you, every single soul who took the time to review last chapter, you have my deepest thanks. I have NEVER had such support before. Never. Period. Each review was far more then one chapter alone deserved, as I've said three times before, I'm one heck of a lucky author. Thank you. Very much so. I also thank those who caught my numerous mistakes in the last chapter, I'm quite ashamed of just how many I made…..sorry to distract with bothersome grammar errors and missing words. Typing in the dead of night has its advantages, but it also has its disadvantages. I basically work three hours, save, and then fall into a comatose state. I've honestly tried writing during the daylight hours, but to no success. Sorry, it's really the lesser of two evils. Ah, I have a favor to ask of all of whom read this tale. Recently I've noticed a trend among Twilight fanfics. They're sickly sweet. I'm not talking about kiss-abuse or lemons abound, just an absolute overdose of lovey-dovey mush and weak characters. I mean, really, one fanfic (I won't give any names) had Bella try to commit suicide after Edward "left". Then they made up the very next chapter while Bella was lying weak and pale in a bed, with lacy undergarments no less! Please, my dearest readers, if at ANY time this story starts to get too sweet or too weak, tell me. I would suffer to know this story had devolved into mush and smut. Thank you for your attention, my rant is over with, here's chapter 23.…….

Chapter 23: The Bearings of Truth

I awoke on the plush bed, keenly aware of the cold hands caressing my arms. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep, but then again, last night's events had left me drained. That horrid dinner party, and then that gentle exchange by the pond…..my eyes bolted open, what had happened after that kiss? I was alarmed that I couldn't seem to remember the following events clearly. A soft chuckle answered my anxiety.

"You needn't worry Bella, I did not take advantage of your clouded mind last night." I sat upright to see that I was indeed still garbed in the shawl, and that Edward was mightily amused. His amber gaze was almost impish. Still feeling rather awkward, I glanced at the sky, hoping that a small peek at the sun might tell me how long I'd dallied in sleep. However, the clouds were still pregnant with their load of ash and grit. There was no sun.

Blushing heavily, I turned to face the man in my bed, my hands clenching the thin sheets tightly. "Perhaps you could tell me what we did exactly after our….our…" I couldn't finish. But at the same time I felt a strange pride roil within me, what it concerned was a total mystery however.

He smiled again and stroked my face with a cool finger, I did not turn from the touch. "Well, we did talk for a good while afterwards, but if I may be as so bold to say, I much preferred it when we didn't." He laughed softly. "Isn't it strange how two starved souls can feast?" His bronze hair shimmered slightly, catching what little sunlight managed to bear down into the room. Or perhaps it shone on its own, lit by an inner flame.

I placed my hand back on his cheek, marveling at its glassy texture. His heady scent was everywhere now, the entire room seemed enveloped in it. And a certain part of me ached for more this light touch. "Indeed it is…..I am remembering now, you told me more about your childhood, and I told you about…?" I paused, my memory drawing a blank.

Edward propped himself up on an elbow and looked at me with a strange fascination. As though I were a most interesting bird. "You told me about your Philo, and the night your parents were killed." He closed his eyes, pain flashing across his brow. "I had no idea your life was so vicious. And here I thought I understood pain….."

I looked down, introspective. "Everyone has their brand of pain, and all of it is terrible. My life is no worse then your own. Please, this is all in the dust of Pompeii now. I'd rather move forward and let those memories stay buried." He cupped my chin and brought it upwards, his expression deep.

"Very well, I'll let those beasts die where they lay." With that said, he brushed his lips against mine, and all coherence stole away from me. It was wonderfully irritating.

"Is she up yet?! For Jupiter's sake Edward when I left you two alone last night I hadn't expected you to wear her down to pumice! Get up now, we've got to attend breakfast with Volusus and Merula. And I do believe Thia is anxious to see her Bella again!" Alice's chiming voice rattled at the door and flicked away before a minuet had passed. Edward sighed, pressed his forehead to mine and gracefully rolled out of the plush bed.

"I do love my sister, but there are times I wish she had stayed in the crater of Vesuvius!" I giggled slightly and stepped behind a thick screen to change into a comfortable red gown. I was not to attend the breakfast with Volusus and Merula, but I still had to keep up appearances. A splash of lavender water, a run-through with an ivory comb, and I was set to meet Thia.

"I shan't be long, but Thia is being quite cryptic about our meeting. I think there's a fellow she wants to show off…" I said as I twisted my "wedding ring" onto my left hand, frowning at its thick crust of gems. Oh how Philo had rubbed off on me, he had taught me to love simplicity, and loathe extravagance. This did not bode well for my pretense as Edward's wife.

Edward caught me from behind and set his lips under my jaw, speaking quietly. "A fellow hmm? I hope she had the sense to stay away from those Villa rats. They're nothing but a vat of sour wine." I leaned into his hard chest, marveling at just how far one night had brought us together. It was ridiculous in its intensity.

"Villa rats? Oh yes, Juno forbid she fall for one of those. Nothing but absolute rapscallions." I teased lightly, he growled in return.

"Don't stay far from me for _too_ long my dear wife. The Lady Corda and Lord Lupus have hastened their return and are due back by sunset. We'll need time to prepare for those two." I nodded in agreement. Meeting the most powerful man on Earth would require a great deal of preparation.

………………………………............................................................................

"So, I take it you're quite smitten with our former master eh?" Thia ribbed at me, her eyes as mischievous as ever. We sat near the reflecting pool, a fountain burbling nearby. Fragrant herbs and flowers were abound, every breath was to take in perfume. The shock of greenery around us was somewhat unsettling for me, after seeing the wasteland of Pompeii.

"Well, I'm not quite sure smitten is the correct word." My cheeks flushed even as I said it, which all but sent Thia into a tizzy.

"I knew it! You're moon daft in love with him, don't bother lying, I saw that kiss you had last night…" She admitted sheepishly.

My eyes pooped at her confession, as did a few veins in my neck. "You rotten little canary! You spied on us! Thia, that's downright low, even for you." I tried to sound menacing, but all I could manage was a high squeak. It was a pathetic attempt.

She offered no apology, only lying back into the lush grass, grinning like the banshee she was. "I didn't spy on you, all the slaves go down to the pool now and then, I just happened to be at the right place at the right time. You two put on quite the show. I'm surprised you aren't carrying the Cullen Heir already."

I leaned my face into my hands, how did Thia pick up all the gossip within ten square miles? My lips clenched into a scowl, there were some areas of my private life that I felt needed to be private. Or at least as private as possible. "We did nothing but kiss, Edward's an honorable man. Besides, while he might enjoy my company, I don't believe he would intend to keep me as his wife once the plan had been carried out."

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes and shaking her blonde mane. " Bella, forgive me for saying so, but you are at times an utter idiot. If Edward loved you any more, the gods would put a constellation in the heavens to honor it. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Alice speak of it all the time. Even the palace guards have remarked on how he looks at you. Stop hiding from his attentions and return them!" She sounded almost angry.

A flash of heat ran across my skin, my heart thumped unevenly. How could such a thing come to be? I thought back to all those nights we had lain talking to one another, and to all those days we'd worked side by side. And as I thought, a small twitched upon my lips, perhaps, just perhaps, Thia was right.

"Ah, the mist is out of your eyes at last. A good thing too, you need a clear head now, because the plan has changed." Thia propped herself up and gave me the most serious face I'd ever seen on her. I sat up straight and gave her my full attention.

"Bella, I'm not going to the European colonies. I'm staying in Rome. As are Tanya, Bala, and Fiero. Our lives are in this country, as are our futures. We cannot abandon it." she paused, gave me a comforting look, and continued. "Bala and Fiero are opening their own kitchen near the border, Tanya is…staying within the palace's walls….or so to speak. And I….I'm getting married." Thia brought her eyes to the ground, a quiet smile on her face.

I tried to speak, tried to form some sort thought, a sentence. But failed. She laughed at my bewildered expression.

"His name is Illerion. Illerion Farvados. He works as one of the palace guards, we met the first day I arrived…and we fell like two stoned birds for each other. He's to me what Edward is to you. And he asked for my hand not three days ago, we're to be married the moment I'm free." Tears ran down her cheeks, heavy with joy. "Please tell me you'll give us your blessing. You're both my sister and my best friend, promise me you'll help me make the wedding feast, and my gown, promise me you'll stand by as he carries me over the threshold. Promise me you'll be there to hold our first son, and to pour the waters of Juno over him at the shrine." she clasped my hands roughly, eyes begging with me. "Promise me you'll always be here."

I sobbed openly, giving her a quick hug, and pawing at my stinging eyes, my mind writhing in the pain that I could not promise Thia I would always be there for her and her family. Our paths were diverging, and it was killing me to see her sail her own way. But, she was happier on this path, one with a happy home and a fine husband. It was so much more promising then a farm hidden away in the Northern territories. But how I would miss her!

"I give you my blessing Thia, my friend, my sister. And I promise you that you will always hold a special place in my heart. I shall not forget our life together in the villa. And if I ever have children to call my own, I will tell them of you, and our story."

She grinned at me weakly, and together we walked towards palace. We both knew what my words meant, but somehow they were not painful. Only bittersweet.

……………………………….................................................................................

My emotions were ravaged by the time I met with Edward at sunset, my red gown had been replaced with a deep blue one, a thin crown of gold sat upon my head and many bracelets to complement it. The entire Cullen clan was in its best garb, the Emperor and Empresses' arrival was imminent, already the horse could be snorting as their precious cargo was unloaded. Merga and Merula stood side by side, twins in every aspect. Their brother was elsewhere this evening, attending legal matters. I twitched as the sun faded from the sky, leaving only oily candlelight to see by. Edward wrapped an arm about my waist and held me to him, we were both skittish, and the contact seemed to help.

A host of guards and slaves roiled up the villa steps, fussing over this and that. But all of our eyes turned as Lady Corda and Lord Lupus flowed up the steps of their home, radiating power and privilege. It was impossible not to feel humbled in their presence. But as I peeked around them, I saw one man who wiped away everything. There was no Cullen family, and no Roman rulers. The sight that greeted me was of the only father I'd ever known. Philo.


	26. Author's Note, my apologies

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

You guessed it……another Author's Note.

Just as I was healing from the previous bout of floggings, it seems another is to come. My dear readers, I am truly sorry for the delays in updates, but conditions here are simply not conducive to writing. School is demanding my full attention every night so far this week, I regularly prowl the computer at three or four in the morning trying to keep up with my classes. I am sorry, to keep you waiting, especially with oh so many wonderful reviews coming in! Keep your faith in me, I and I shall not let you down. The next update should be later today or Sunday. But Saturday night belongs to me, it's homecoming. And there's the female drive to enjoy as such. Dress, hair, flowers, gag……Bella and Edward will return soon, I promise you that much.

Your humble writer,

Mist


	27. Halloween Update

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

My dearest readers, as you know it has been a good month since I've updated. I shall take all the blame for such a long pause. However, a light of hope for you all, the next update will be here on Sunday. The chapter has been written, and I simply need to edit it. I thank you for your patronage, and wish you all a happy halloween.

Boo.


	28. The Substance of Memory

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Apologies abound, this chapter has been a long time in the making. I'll submit to more flogging if you all feel it necessary. However, I do believe I have a sound excuse, Swine Flu. It is really a rather nasty bugger…

As of now, I will try my best to update every Friday or Saturday, but even then there will be weeks where updating simply isn't possible. I love writing for all of you faithful readers, but this school year has me hopping! Once again you all have my most gracious thanks for your wonderful attention and patience, this chapter goes out to all of you! However, there are a few readers whom I think deserve a special shout out: SarahXEmmett, who always has the kindest things to say, and Whitezcar, who simply must be credited with the longest string of "pleases" ever written! Good lord, I truly hope her hands are alright after that ordeal….I would thank oh so many more people, but I think I've kept this story on ice for long enough.

Whoops! Almost forgot to mention one small thing, the rating on this story might change in the near future, some of you readers have made a couple of valid points regarding this story's content. And also, I might incorporate a rather, shall we say, intimate, chapter in the near future. Younger readers, please watch for the possible rating change, I do not want to ruin this story for you, but as things stand, mature themes are about to pop up, despite my original intentions. Now then, here's chapter 24.…….

Chapter 24: The Substance of Memory

It was all silenced with but one look. If not for Philo's pleading eyes, I would have ran to him, weeping with vicious tears right then and there. Here was the father I thought I'd never see again, here was the man who had raised me, here was a piece of my very being, standing but ten feet away. And yet, we could not acknowledge one another, could not even meet the other's eye. Not while in the midst of the Lord Lupus and his Lady.

"Carlisle, it has been far too long my friend. The sight of your family once more assembled is a relief to our hearts." The Emperor, our Lord Lupus, inclined his head ever so slightly, his aristocratic face carved and pitted with power. His graying black hair was sleek as a raven's wing. Plush purple gowns adorned both he and his lady. Oh yes, here was power.

Carlisle bowed deeply, his amber eyes soft with welcome, Esme followed suit as did the rest of the family. "My Lord, you look refreshed by your travels, I did not mean to call you from your duties, as you can see my family is whole once more. There is little need to concern yourself with the Cullen Villa." There was a note of urgency in his deep baritone voice, but I doubted the Emperor could detect it.

The Emperor chuckled lightly and waved a few slaves aside. "Your family's safety has always been a concern for us, and besides, Corda was anxious to see your new daughter-in-law. The twins wrote to us about Edward's marriage in great detail, how could we not send our congratulations?"

I kept my eyes low, hidden from Philo's, though my hand seemed to twitch toward him every so often, Edward was careful to keep his hand latched to mine. "You and the rest of the royal family are gracious in absolute excess my Lord, what do you wish of us?"

Lady Corda answered for her husband instead. She sauntered forward with the look of a woman who owns all she sees. Her flaming red hair seemed to spill out everywhere, and her face was far younger then it should have been for the wife of the Emperor. "My dears, we wish only to send our happiness for your son's marriage, and to settle the slavery deals. After that, you may leave with the knowledge that a bright future awaits you." Her words were kind, but there was no real emotion in them. She was a fine actress. Little wonder where Merga and Merula caught their manners…..

The Villa slaves directed us toward the courtyard, but Lord Lupus paused for a moment, turning to face me head on, his green eyes pointed as spears. "Bella, that is your given name child?" I nodded quickly, Edward's grasp on my hand became tighter. "A strange name, one that reminds me a childhood friend I used to know a very long while ago. My old tutor here, Deros, once taught the both of us." I glanced at Philo quietly, my face betraying nothing. Deros, so that was his real name…..it mattered not, he would always be Philo to me.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Bella, you have done well for yourself by loving this boy." Philo extended a hand toward Edward and shook it carefully. Edward was likewise gentle, Philo had aged a thousand years since I had last seen him, not more then a year ago. His hair was now a shock of white upon a pale scalp, while his frame was bending and wilting, dark bruises wept under his eyes, and his face seemed tired beyond reason. What had happened to my father?

"Thank you, Master Deros, it is an honor to meet you." I replied curtly.

With introductions made, both families were led down towards the darker interior of the imperial Villa, only the hushed sound of our footsteps could be heard echoing off the stone walls.

* * *

The dinner was typically Roman, every course languished in utter extravagance. The food should have been music playing upon my tongue, but with the static atmosphere, I found the roasted squab dry and mealy upon my pallet. I picked at the delicacies with poor grace, earning one or two miffed looks from the kitchen staff.

"Deros, it has a good many years since we've been in each other's company. Tell me, what has life brought to your table?" The Emperor folded his massive hands gracefully under his chin, his eyes were not warm in the least.

Philo, or rather Deros, adjusted his loose tunic and regarded Lupus thoughtfully. "You were not in power when I was banished from the imperial Villa, were you, Lupus?"

The Emperor stiffened at the informal use of his name, but smiled sharply none the less. "No, I was not. My father had sent me to Greece to study at Agrippa's' temple for the summer. I remember asking if you wanted to accompany me on the journey."

"And I remember declining. Your father wished for me to stay here and help to heal his ailing mother. Besides, you needed to see the world through your own two eyes, without Sylvia or I by your side." Philo's voice became soft at the mention of this Sylvia. I was startled, I had had no idea my nickname came from an actual person.

Lady Corda put a hand on her husband's, but there seemed little affection in the motion. She seemed uncomfortable with the mention of Sylvia. "Ah yes, I remember as much now…A pity you two could not join me. It was journey of great wealth, I learned much." He tossed back a mouthful of wine, swallowing quickly. "But you are stalling my teacher, come, tell me of your life in Pompeii."

Philo sighed softly. His great dark eyes sad with the mention of Pompeii. "Lupus, you know of my banishment, and I do not wish to disclose such information while in the presence of our guests." He nodded toward the Cullen clan, but his eyes fell upon me, a great shame hidden in them. "My time in Pompeii was well spent, I would not regret a moment of it. The city was as sinful as it was grand, I became a student again while in it's walls. However, I did manage to find another willing pupil…" I did my best to keep from blushing, lest I give my identity away.

"I can see this is a conversation for another time. Corda! My dearest, perhaps you would entertain our guests with a song?" The Emperor threw her a stunning smile, and I could see she would deny him nothing. The tension dissolved as the music flowed, but I could hardly wait to find an hour or so in which to speak with Philo.

* * *

"Edward, You didn't have to do this…really, the Emperor might suspect something." We stood in a grand little room, candles burning thickly in the nighttime air. Edward has somehow managed to secure the use of this room for three or so hours. It was a gift beyond imagination. Three hours with Philo!

"Bella, my dear, he's your father, just as Carlisle is my father. You need to speak with one another. Besides, Philo has news he must share with you, it's quite serious." Edward held my hands to his softly and spoke with urgency. I didn't think I could love him any more then I did right now. He understood why I needed my father, understood, and catered to that need.

I put my head upon his hard shoulder, wishing just a bit that it might have been a softer place to rest. His chilled body sent shivers down my spine. "I'm in your debt you know, first you free me, now you allow me three hours to speak with my father. How am I to repay you?" I lifted my head to see hi smiling devilishly.

"I might have a few suggestions…" He wrapped his arms about my waist, pulling me closer.

"I could pay with diamonds, or sapphires?" My voice was playful, teasing.

"True, it's a treasure I seek, but not a gem." He buried his nose in my hair and inhaled deeply.

"Then what about a fine robe made of silk?" I purred.

"Robes are nice, but better still are the forms that fill them." Edward whispered onto my parted lips.

I snaked my arms over his shoulders and gently kissed his glassy lips. His hold on me grew tighter in response. I could tell this payment would suffice, but I wanted to tease just a bit, my mood utterly uplifted with the thought of seeing Philo. So I pulled away from him, smiling in earnest.

"How cruel, here I free you from your bonds, reunite you with your family, and allow you to speak with your father and you only toss me a copper coin when I should have been given an Emperor's ransom." He laughed lightly, but yanked me back into his hold, kissing along my collarbone. "Your payment is not yet fulfilled."

"I suppose I really should give more then a simple copper coin…." But as I turned to embrace him back, someone cleared their throat quite loudly.

"Master Edward, when I agreed to let you keep up seeing my daughter, I did not think that meant me seeing her in your arms." Philo said gruffly from the other side of the room.

A sudden spurt of joy flowed through me. I broke from Edward's grasp and threw myself towards Philo, giggling like a child. "Father!"

Philo caught me in his frail embrace and hugged me close, tears running down his cheeks. "My little Sylvia! My Isabella, I thank the fates above for weaving this moment!"

We stayed like that for a long while, just happy to be seeing one another. Edward took a discreet seat in the corner of the room. Eventually, Philo and I parted and sat around a low table. From a fold in his tunic, Philo withdrew the cedar box from my childhood, the very one in which he housed his many fragrances. He gently placed a sprig of thyme, a snip of lemongrass, and splashed a few drops of mint oil into a ceramic dish. The lively scent washed away the musty smell of the room.

"Much better. How are we to talk if our noses are so abused by the rot in this room? That's all this government is, rot and must, and dust." He snorted in disgust, but quickly wiped the look away and grasped my hand. "Now then, my darling dear, Edward has told me of all that has transpired since you were bought on the slave markets. We can't waste any of our talk on history, not even mine. There are games afoot in this Villa that you both must know of." Philo motioned to Edward to join us. He left his seat in the corner and pulled around the table, eyes alert.

"But Philo, what happened to you? You look, so…" I could not finish.

"Old?" Philo guessed. "That's to be expected daughter. I'm far too old for my own good, and that's why the Emperor wants me dead." He silenced my shocked face by stroking it with a withered hand. "Hush now, he'll not do it yet, no, not for some time. But the fact is, he means to kill me. I remember too much of his past, and that could spell disaster for his future." Philo paused, and turned towards me, utterly serious. "Bella, my dear, he means to kill you as well."

Edward jumped to his feet with the speed to a cobra courted by a mongoose. "What does he have against her? He doesn't even know her true identity!" There was a wild rage about his words, but I couldn't react, I could only sit in stupor.

"Philo….how can this be? What threat am I?" I muttered softly.

Philo took a deep breath and calmed the both of us. "Edward, sit down, I know how your kind can get when they're angry, so hush." Edward sat with a shocked expression, his mouth agape. "Oh yes, I know your family's little secret. Carlisle himself told me, he even offered to change me. Just a fortnight ago, but I declined, my life has been lived, I only stay now to save Bella. She is my daughter after all." Philo replied with all the certainty of the rising sun. Despite my shock, I felt the warmth of his love deep within. It was a glow I had sorely missed.

Edward huffed, trying to keep on top of a good many revelations. "Very well then Deros, but why does the Emperor want her blood spilled?"

Philo leaned back in his chair, and closed his dark-rimmed eyes. "His reason dates back to a time before he was born, when I first came to the Villa with my wife. But the majority of his hatred for Bella stems from his hatred of her mother."

Edward and I exchanged a look. His amber eyes raged with thought. "Explain this."

Philo cocked one eye open, to gage our reactions. "Bella, my child, your mother used to be known as Lady Viola. She grew up here in the imperial Villa, her father, your grandfather, was the second in command. Your mother was supposed to marry Lupus, it was practically written in the stars. She was to be the Empress of all of Rome."


	29. Corpse’s Rite

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Good evening to you all. Once again I have delayed my updates, and once again I offer my apologies. School, much like life, is demanding. However, in lieu of my failure to update on time and the shorter chapters of late, this chapter should suffice (as is my hope). I thank all of you wonderful reviewers who have the kind hearts to keep their faith in the story, you are truly what keeps this boat afloat. And to answer a few questions: No, the Cullens do not have their special abilities. I delayed putting said abilities in, and if I were to do so now, it would come across as sketchy and rather messy as part of the plot. So no special Vampires; just the sparkly, immortal demigods we all know and love. As for the rating change, the story itself shall remain T, but a chapter will come up as rated M in the future. It's nothing lewd or vulgar, but it may make some readers uncomfortable. So please, watch for the rating change! I will mark it as best I can in nice, big, bold, font. Do not worry about missing plot details, the chapter will be short and sweet, just some alone time for two characters…. Now then, onto chapter 25.……

Chapter 25: Corpse's Rite

"That's impossible." My voice was flat, dead. It was but a cold truth I spoke of. My mother had not been someone of importance, as her murder had so proved. An Empress, even a possible one, would never come under such fire. No, Philo was mistaken.

Philo sighed, his eyes laden with the years. Beside me, Edward tensed. He seemed to know something I did not…

"Ah my child, it was no mistake. Viola, Serena, Sylvia, Ophelia, your mother was known as them all." A soft smile spread over his cracked lips, "I doubt none but herself knew her true name. As I often told you, names are cheap, we use them and toss them at our will. As did your mother, she was Viola to her father, Serna to Lupus, Sylvia to myself, and Ophelia to your father." Philo quirked an eye at me, causing me flinch at his sudden movement. "Her namesakes are a story to be told alright. And it is crucial you both know it. This information has been lost to all but myself, and my shoulders weep under the weight of it."

I knelt down beside Philo, the smooth marble kissing my knees. Edward remained fixed in his chair, his usually supple mouth melded into a hard line. For once, I could pay him no attention, here was the story of my mother, a woman who I knew only by her blood that ran in my veins. As any child, I hungered to know her. "Please Philo, share your burden with me," I cast a quick glance at Edward, "with us."

Philo put his hand to my cheek, it felt so fragile, so temporary. "Are you sure you want to know this? You may not like everything you hear. Your mother was a difficult woman to comprehend. Even I never understood her in her entirety." I nodded slowly, my eyes never leaving Philo's.

"Very well then. Take a more comfortable seat, this tale will take us into the first hours of the morning." He looked sternly at Edward, gauging his now tar-black eyes. "As for you, young suitor, I advise you feed. There are a plethora of goats and sheep in the marketplace. I'll not have you lusting after her blood during this tale. Now go." Philo's voice was harsh against Edward. I noticed for the first time an undercurrent of loathing from Philo's words to Edward. And it set my heart into dismay.

My father turned to me, eyes pleading. "Bella, know that while I understand your love for the Cullens, I did not wish this fate upon you. The blood-souls live a life worth very little, they are caged by constant hunger. Soon, very soon my child, you will have to make a choice, and it will be the hardest of your life. I want you to know what I can offer you about the blood-souls, before your Edward comes back. Please, listen quick and hardy."

I tried to speak, but found I could only nod, the words forming a thick clot in my throat. Philo was my teacher, my father. If he had knowledge to share, I would be wise to hear it. My father leaned forward, his voice but a whisper. "You know what they are, and what they must feed on. Most prefer human blood, but some, like the Cullens, make due with animals. However, there are terrible costs to living a life such as theirs. If you so choose to become one of their family, you will not grow, you will not age, your skin will be as theirs, hard and cold. And you will thirst forever more." He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "But the largest sacrifice you will make, will be your womb. Blood-drinkers cannot bear children, and it is their largest grief."

"I assumed as much, Philo. But why? They must feel as we do….and need to act upon those urges." My voice was pleading, and it sickened me. Who was I to turn weak now?

The candle gutted as a soft breeze found its way into the room, the sweet perfume of wild Gardenia floated through the musty air. A relief. "As I said my child, they cannot change, and in order to bear children, a body must change. There have been tales of half-human children, but from what I've gathered, the mothers of said offspring suffer a most gruesome death. Either way, it is a lost battle." He clasped his hands over mine, but a deep well of emotion was already tearing me apart. I had not often thought of children, but in some elemental way, I had anticipated they would be a part of my life. To know this could not be so with Edward, well, it was a knife to my heart.

"Philo, you must know of my choice already. You always did know my own thoughts before I." I tried to sound cheery, but the attempt fell flat, my sorrow burned its way through.

"Aye, I knew it the moment Edward approached me a fortnight ago. And it saddens me to know that you will be the last of your family. But you love him, and he you. That I cannot change or influence. Your life will be a long one, filled with much knowledge, knowledge I will never gain. I only hope it will fill the void of a son or daughter." Philo leaned back into his chair, and kissed my forehead softly. I knew he meant no insult into his words, and so I felt no sting. Yes, I loved Edward, and yes, I was willing to sacrifice a good many things for him. It was the truth. One I already accepted.

A cold hand cradled mine, and I knew Edward had returned. His eyes a fresh, glowing amber. I leaned into his hard frame, reassuring both Philo and myself of my decision.

"Now then, we shall begin at the start of things. Before I even knew of your mother." Philo glanced away from us, his shaggy head gazing towards the window, eyes a thousand miles away…

* * *

*Readers, from this point until the end of the chapter, the story will be told from Philo's POV with occasional flashbacks.*

The Rome I knew in my prime years was very different from the one you know today. There was a vibrant ebb to life, everything was painted with excitement. The Emperor was just, as were his laws. It was in this time that learning fastened itself into the heart of every Roman citizen. It made me the man I am today.

The first time I laid eyes on the Imperial Villa it was with my wife, Salla. Few have ever heard of her, let alone respected the brilliant mind she had. Her ebony skin always had a way of discrediting her name. But to me, she was my life. We had met ages ago in Egypt, and had become fast comrades, partners of mind. But we were both so stubborn that it took many decades to admit we loved one another. And by that time, we were old, rusted, and ready to slow down in life. But as it so happened, a teaching position opened up in the Imperial Villa. Of course my Salla jumped at the bit, she had a love of children, and was heart-sick that we never begot a few of our own. It was not a question of if we would go, but when.

The Emperor Fedoros and his Lady Kallia welcomed us into their home with warm arms. Their son, Lupus, was in need of a tutor, as was the General's daughter, Viola. I took Lupus under my wing the very next day, whilst Salla took on young Viola. We would soon learn why the tutoring was needed.

Lupus was an arrogant child, brash and impetuous. He had a love of bloodshed to compliment his thick skull. I often found him in the courtyard stoning small mice, Laughing at the sight of their blood. He wanted no part in schooling, other then learning about combat weapons. I employed every means to get him to learn, but to no avail. The boy was lost to his love of the kill. According to his father, Lupus' grandfather was to blame for instilling the child's vicious streak. And when I finally broke through the boy's head, I found a dark and foreboding mind. He was intelligent alright, but with none of the moral thinking we so value in others. Lupus was a monster from the start.

Viola was much more difficult to break then Lupus. Salla found it hard to connect with the girl. Her mother had died in childbirth when she was the tender age of two, with no female relatives, she was raised by her father. A general who loved with intellect and cold direction. Little wonder where Viola's temperament came from. She was a cold child, cold and calculating. She learned with a hunger I had never seen surpassed, but she had no joy in her. Nothing more then a devoid shell of a girl. Salla worked for years earning her trust, and trying to tame her sharp emotions. And she succeeded, to a point. When Viola grew into a young woman, she could trick any man into doing her bidding. She could tempt any heart into loving her, and then break it. Fiercely intelligent, but used it for all the wrong reasons. Viola loved only one person in the world, my Salla.

The years passed, and morphed, and changed. As did the children we taught. Lupus grew in his monstrous nature, as did Viola. I wish I could say Salla and I came to teach them to be decent beings, but that would be a lie of grand proportions. Lupus was a rogue, and Viola a tyrant. There was no sin they left untouched, not a corner of their mind did they think to leave clean. It made sense then, that they were enchanted with one another.

* * *

Viola was engaged to Lupus before she was ten years of age, but I believe she knew from her birth she was to be his bride. They had been raised together, it was an expectation, not a question. One that was fulfilled when Viola's father died of plague, she was only fourteen at the time, but nonetheless accepted his proposal. Did she love him? The answer is no, she did not care for him in any way other then youthful lust. What her body wanted, it received. And Lupus was more then enough to keep her entertained, at least for a few years. Viola, as I've said, was a voracious woman. Coupled with her wit and sharp tongue, Lupus had a difficult time managing her. Salla often commented to me that the arguments that flew from their room often outnumbered the cries of passion. I tried reasoning with Lupus, tried to get him to see that Viola was not his to keep, to treasure, but he spurned my words. Viola was a lovely, forbidden bloom he simply had to pluck.

Change came, of course, as it always does. Viola and Lupus had been married for three years when a great tragedy befell us all at the villa. It was the turning point in our lives, the great climax. Salla, who was old when I loved her, and even older when we wed, succumbed to a fever. I barely had time to say my goodbyes, let alone Viola. We wound up weeping for her together, our grief a foreboding ocean. And from that grief, I found my next student. Viola did not want to trust me, did not want to even tolerate me, but I was as close to Salla as she would ever come again. And I taught her with a fury I'll never see in my lifetime again. She drank in my words before I could even unleash them, she was a violent learner.

Lupus was changed by the ordeal as well, one could say he had found his mortality. And like many young men, he sought to find a way to live on. In this case, he sought an heir. For many months he dared not bring it to Viola's attention. She was not the motherly type. In fact, if I remember correctly, she wanted nothing of children. They were mere gnats to her supreme mentality. And she took extreme precautions to make sure she stayed a barren woman. Ah, but Viola should have known that Lupus was scheming behind her back, the ugly worm he was. She has underestimated him, a terrible mistake.

The news of her impending motherhood arrived to Viola in the form of a tight dress. She had been preparing for a fall banquet, and I was helping with her selection of dinnerware for the guests. I had noticed a subtle change in her form, subtle, but noticeable. Her waist, which had always been slim, was now slightly rounded. Her cheeks were fuller, and her skin had a glow about it. Did I dare to bring it up? Oh no, I was too much a coward in her present state of mind. She and Lupus were fighting once more. Viciously. To add another worry to her head would have been to murder Lupus. But soon enough she noticed, and soon enough Lupus found himself with a three inch scar on his back. Viola extolled her hatred of him quite profoundly that night….

Of course I held her hand throughout the entire duration of her pregnancy. Viola might have hated being a mother, but she could not stop the child from growing within her. I think some form of maternal love spared that innocent babe an early death. That's not to say she tolerated her condition, even while the rest of the country celebrated it. Keep in mind that Lupus' father was growing old, it would soon be time to elect a new Emperor. And with a new heir already on the way, the future of Rome looked bright in Lupus and Viola's hands. And once the squalling infant entered the world on a warm summer's night, Viola sent him away. She would not have her own son at her breast. She never even held him. I lectured her, but she drowned me out. My advice, my pleas, were nothing to her. Viola was once again in charge of her life, and only her life. I never thought a woman could be so cold to her own flesh.

Years passed, Lupus awaited his father's death with an eager hand. It was disgusting to behold. And as for Viola? She spent more and more time away from the Villa. Slumming about on the streets. I think it was danger she sought, danger and time away from Lupus. It was a frequent indulgence of hers to attend the weekly fights at the coliseum. It was her ritual, to dress in her whitest gown and sharpest silver, and leave for three hours or more of bloody, musky, and atrocious entertainment. Her white gowns always returned with a single spot of blood on them. I never asked how they got there, I only knew they did. Lupus noticed nothing, he was currently engaged in a disgusting Villa scandal with one of the female slaves. I heard them grunting like bulls in rut every afternoon. I was sickening of my stay in the palace. I was old, I was weary of life without knowledge or Salla. I thought perhaps of leaving, to travel the countryside and study. But one day, when Viola found me in the solarium, covered in splotches of bright blood, I knew I could not leave her. For her life had turned, her fate had been spun by another spider, the golden web thrumming with promise. That day, Viola became Sylvia to me. That day, she met the future father of her daughter.


	30. Echoes Along The Corridor Of Time

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Happy Holidays! Once again I beg your forgiveness for my lack of updates, but finals are just around the bend and schoolwork has kept me hopping. As always, your reviews were generous and insightful, and for that I am always thankful. A few reviewers deserve a special shout-out for their encouragement and feedback, however, because I'm rather scatterbrained, I can't recall the exact names of such. But know this, your reviews made me tear up! I'm still not sure my work deserves as much credit as you give it, but you have my gratitude. Once more, I want to warn you readers that a chapter will be up soon with mature content, it will be marked very boldly as such. Please watch for the chapter rating before you read. And on another side note, I require your help! A favorite story of mine was deleted upon its completion, however, the author continued the story in another fanfic. I was not intelligent enough to mark her page as a favorite and now I find myself bereft of a wonderful story. If anyone could send a possible link to this author's page, I will reward you handsomely. All I can offer you for a start is the name of the original story, Bride Price. Thank you for any help you are able to give, now then, on to chapter 26.…….

Chapter 26: Echoes along the corridor of time

_The story is still being told by Philo at this point, but his narration will end soon, consider this section a wrap-up of Bella's mother's tale. _

Bathed in blood-soaked clothing like a newborn babe she was. And for many purposes, Viola was a newborn. Her eyes, which had always been a feral green, were now calm and peaceful. She was, for once in her life, a gentle beauty. Despite what her attire suggested.

"Deros, I need your help." That was all she said. Deadly calm and smooth. As though she were discussing nothing more important then the weather.

Of course I rushed to her, of course I clasped her blood-slicked face in my hands. Viola the troublemaker, Viola the hell-beast. What had she done to herself now? "Child, why all this mess?" I could hardly keep my voice from quavering, but Viola detested weakness, and if I had failed her, she would turn from me.

Viola walked from me, slipping behind a screen and removing her soiled gown. I could only grind my teeth in worry. Her attitude was off, something was wrong. "Don't fret, my teacher, I am fine. It is another who requires your help. Come, follow me quickly." She stepped out from the screen, garbed in a robe as black as pitch. Her eyes were smudged with soot and her hands cloaked in black gloves. One could hardly distinguish her from the creeping shadows. Which was her point. "Utter no sound, I need you to be silent, the Villa must not know of our quest." what could I do but follow her blindly into the streets?

A short while later I found myself inside the dour interior of the Coliseum. Viola led me down into its bowels, far from the splendor of the arena and into the pits. It was here the beasts were kept and the gladiators slept. The darkness was filled with the funk of sweat and the sting of rot. I expected Viola to press her hand to her nose, but she only continued swiftly toward her unseen target. Her path was deft, and her footing sure. It occurred to me that she may have known this place all too well.

"Deros, I have a confession to make." she turned her head to face me, green eyes blazing and white skin glowing softly. Her bronzed hair shimmered from underneath her cloak. I had never seen my student so alive. To think she had blood in her veins instead of ice…..

I huffed quietly, my voice thick. "I gathered as much. What have you been up to all these months child? And don't think of lying to me, I know your face when it lies."

She did not face me again, but instead stooped beside a thick bundle of robes on the floor, reeking of the iron tang of blood. She held the bundle up gently, uncovering a portion to reveal a bruised face. "My confession is one of love. Deros, meet Ankuahunt Illafarirya. The man who has stolen my heart." Her voice was utterly transformed as she spoke his name. It was soft and liquid, tender and delicate. Where was her ice, her ire, her fury, her contempt? I was taken aback. Who was this woman?

"Viola… What is this?"

"No." She said sternly, "My name is Ophelia. Viola died many months ago. I am not the woman I once was. Now, I need you to set his shoulder in place and bind it for me. I am not strong enough to pop the joint back into place on my own." She uncovered more of her lover, and I could recall his face instantly. Here was Aro, the ten time champion of the arena. In those days, ten victories were practically unheard of. Gladiators almost never lived past six, especially the men who had entered as slaves. Aro(as he was known in the arena) was an Egyptian slave brought over to pay his family's debts. Instead, his master had sent him to the Coliseum to fight for glory and fame. And it was obvious he had captured Viola's heart, why, I could never guess.

"Very well, but if I do this for you, you will tell me what has happened." I whispered. Kneeling by the man I could see a severe laceration on his cheek, and a few more on his legs. Viola had bound and dressed the most severe, but his shoulder stuck out at on ungodly angle. I was not sure if it would ever function properly once set back in place. But seeing Viola's shining love for this man, how could I refuse her?

"Hold him still, this will hurt him as never before." Viola brought a leather strip for Aro to bite on, and he obliged with grace. I gave them both a look of warning before maneuvered the limb back into its socket. Aro's eyes bulged with pain and his voice rang against the leather strip in his mouth. Viola only wept softly over the man's figure, silent heaves shuddering through her lean frame.

* * *

Their love had started with a knife. A knife pressed keenly to Viola's throat. She had wandered down into the pits one day after a fight to congratulate the victor, Aro. What she found instead was a smuggling operation. Aro and a few of the younger men were attempting to ship gold artifacts out of the Coliseum. Before she could utter a cry for help, Aro had her by the throat. A curved sliver blade held tight against her pounding vein. She managed to out maneuver him, and ended up earning the respect of most of the men. They had never seen a woman like her before. Cold, intelligent, and strangely bold. Aro, for one, was enchanted. So a deal was struck, in return for keeping her tongue mum about the smuggling operation, Aro agreed to escort Viola out into the open market. She was hungry for freedom, as was he.

I was never told the entire story, I doubt I would have understood it had they told me the entire tale. But their relationship progressed as the months passed. Aro knew of her status and marriage, and she knew of his family's history. Their outings together brought a good deal of danger and intrigue into their lives. And they thrived because of it. Growing into each other and out of their pasts. They became partners, friends, and soon lovers. For both were extraordinarily attractive people. Viola with her pale skin and smoldering eyes, and Aro with his tanned skin and archaic Egyptian face. I do think they starved when deprived of one another. At least, it was as such with Viola. Aro, to me, always seemed a gentleman, kind of face, and intelligent beyond his years. He was a man who knew how to love with passion so fierce, it consumed everything it touched. Even the ice around Viola's heart.

Did Lupus find out? Of course he did. The dog had a nose for secrets, and he soon found Viola's(or Sylvia as I now called her). For all those many months he's been absorbed with his palace scandal, he'd forgotten about Viola. But now that his lover had been sent away, he noticed Viola's changed heart. Noticed, and attacked. I can still remember the shouting matches they threw at one another. And even the sounds of a vicious fight. When one of those fights ended up with Viola broken and bleeding, Aro came to settle the matter once and for all. And I, well, I helped him.

The night my life changed once more was a cold one. An icy wind had the city in its clutches, and how it tore at us! A living beast with claws meant to rend flesh. It was on this night I hid Aro in a carriage while he sharpened his curved blade. Lupus had Viola tied up in their room, a knife of his own pointing its way at her heart. Lupus was a poor loser, and to see his prize lost to another man, it turned him into a dangerous entity. Aro was calm and focused, a predatory fright. He meant to kill the man who was harming his beloved, at any cost. So I loosed the predator into my home to see what might come of it. I prayed, yes, prayed, that Viola might live through this. But knowing Lupus in a rage, I doubted I would see my precious student again. Salla had loved her, and now I loved her. She was a changed woman! Love had changed her, made her a real human, given her a soul of light and beauty. How could she die now? She couldn't, I prayed she couldn't…..

* * *

That night did not end in death. Only in an enraged Lupus, and a fleeing couple. I dared not follow, Lupus would have had my head if I had followed. It would be many months until I heard from Ophelia and her Aro.

* * *

Pompeii of all places. A tiny villa on the seaside with a blooming garden. It was far from the glory of the Imperial Villa, and far from danger. But Pompeii?

"Why Deros, Pompeii isn't so terrible. A fat lot of pompous politicians, but harmless ones. Besides, Aro can't be recognized here. And nor can I." Standing in front of her small kitchen, Viola was a new woman. Her hair had grown long and lush, and her plain white gown flowed loosely about her swelling stomach. She held a bouquet of lavender to nose and smiled as she inhaled its soothing scent. Her icy skin was now flecked with freckles and it had a sunny glow underneath. As though she were shining from the inside out. Gone was her cold demeanor, gone was her pain, her hatred, even her snappish vices. Viola was thriving, and it made my heart tremble to see her as such.

"Where is that husband of yours? The _tax collector _is it now?" I teased. Aro was no longer a fighter, but now used his wit to work in obscurity. Tax collectors were hardly a rare sight in Pompeii.

Viola laughed and laughed, the sound like wind through a grassy knoll in my ears. "He's out buying a new nanny goat. We'll soon be in need of some more provisions around here." Her hand rested lightly on her pregnant belly. One could hardly notice the small bump, but it was there. And Viola looked towards it lovingly, as a mother should. Unlike her first unfortunate pregnancy, this one was welcomed, and anticipated. Viola and Aro wanted to be parents, wanted to see their child blink in the bright morning air. They loved it already, even in the womb. I could only shake my head in amazement. Was this truly my student?

Viola ceased her laugher, and a look of sadness crossed her face. An old worry entering her eyes. "Deros? Have you heard anything of my son? I've been trying to write him, and Aro wants to bring him here….to live with us….." her vice trailed off. I smiled as best I could, but failed.

"My sweet Sylvia, your son is now six years of age and is already like his father. The boy looks much like yourself, but he is his father's son. There is no changing Volusus's nature. Not now. There is a new Lady in the house, Corda. And she intends to raise Volusus as one of her own." I found I could not look at Viola, her anger seeped its way to me.

"Damn him. Was he not content with taking my old soul? He had to take my child with him! Damn him, damn him to the very pits of Hades!" She shrieked. I hastened to calm her. And she settled as I took her arm in mine. Her hands returning from their balled fists to gently caress her stomach. Murmuring some lullaby quietly.

"Sylvia, I will work with the boy. And perhaps, I could tell him of his family in Pompeii? Let him know he has his mother and her husband to turn to? And," I rested my hand on her stomach lightly, "a sister?"

Viola gave me a watery smile. Wiping at her evergreen eyes. "What makes you think this child will be a girl?"

"Because you enjoy the scent of lavender and sandalwood. It clings to you and your home. And we both know those pregnant with girls cherish lavender. Besides, you need a girl. Someone to teach you how to act like a lady of the house." We both laughed quietly, the dying sun fading in the window, setting the sea ablaze with fire. The smooth white walls of Viola's little villa reflecting the sunset.

Viola faced the sea, her hair curling about her neck gently. Her eyes introverted. "If it is a girl, I want her to be nothing like me. I want no trace of me in her, or on her. She must be Aro's child, and only his. There's no need for her mother to taint her."

I too faced the sea, my beard(grey, but growing whiter) ruffling. "Why Sylvia, how can you ask such a thing? A child must have both parents in them."

She did not look at me, but kept her eyes to the quavering sea. "I've led a terrible life Deros, we both know that. My daughter will bear none of my sins, none of my curses. She is our clean slate Deros!" And suddenly Viola threw herself into my arms, weeping. "My only chance for redemption. Aro's chance as well. We've been horrid beings from the start. And now, now we can better. We can start anew. How we love her already, I would die for her. Aro says he would kill for her. Oh Deros, sometimes I think we don't deserve a child, but I wouldn't trade her from all of heaven."

* * *

And so it came to be that Aro and Ophelia had their baby girl. She was born in the wake of spring, looking every bit like her mother. Except for her Father's expressive, exotic eyes. And for three years she was loved, and taught with love. Her parents took every day as a wolf kills. They had a life filled with nothing but love, love for their daughter, and love for each other.

But, sometimes, even love isn't enough. And so the curse of the parents fell unto their Isabella.

*The story will resume from Bella POV in the next update*


	31. READ ME

Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I know that I have long kept the story on ice, but it served an important purpose. There has been an alarming increase in the amount of plagiarism on . A good many of my favorite stories have turned out to be stripped from another author's work. Truth be told, I hold very little tolerance for plagiarism, and after seeing one or two stories that mirrored my own, I decided to put the updates on hold in hopes of starving off the parasites. To my knowledge, it has worked and I may now return to the tale at hand. I apologize for the extraordinarily long wait, I did not mean to keep you all waiting, but it was necessary at the time. Come this Sunday I will have a new chapter up, and perhaps even a second. I thank you for your patience with this ordeal and dearly hope you will not let go of the story because of its author's anxiety.

Your humble writer,

Mist


	32. Reconciliations of the Heart

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Well, well, well, it's been quite awhile since I've had the pleasure of updating. Once again I sincerely apologize for the long wait, but it was needed at the time. I'm quite happy to report that the plagiarism schemes have seemed to die out. Folks, we're home free. Aside from that business, I have oh so many wonderful readers to thank! And as much as I would love to fawn over each and every one of you and your wonderful reviews, alas, it would make for fifteen pages. Fifteen pages which some would not find all that entertaining to say the least…So, here and now I wish to express my supreme gratitude for all of your heart-felt encouragement and advice. You have made this story what it is, and for that am indebted to you all. Although at times I feel I do not deserve your praise, I would be utterly foolish to reject it outright. And so, without due, I give you chapter 27.……

Chapter 27: Reconciliations of the Heart

*the story will now resume in Bella's POV*

The room was quiet, but heavy. Heavy with the story Philo had laid forth. It weighed on every breath, every movement, every thought. And I had to admit, the weight was not all that pleasant. My mother….I had long thought of her as any child would think of their mother…warm, happy, glowing….But how could I dare think of her that way now? My mother could have been the dark phase of the moon for all I knew of her. And the knowledge that I had a brother….well, that carried a weight of its own.

"My child, are you quite alright?" Philo asked gently, grasping my hand. I tried to meet his gaze, but found I could not. I was lost to him for now, lost in my own thoughts.

Edward moved from my side and kneeled beside Philo, his voice anxious and low. "Deros, was it wise to reveal so much? Bella…" his voice faltered, "she never knew her mother, and to hear of her now, as someone….so bitter and cold…"

"Edward, I could never lie to this child, and the truth, while it does indeed bite, needed to be heard. Especially by Bella, she is not so weak as you think her. She's her mother's daughter after all." Philo's voice carried with it a certain tone of pride as he spoke this. And with that tone, a part of me burned ferociously. Yes…I was the daughter of an Empress, and a warrior. Their pasts were terrible, and their personas cutting, but I was theirs. They were a part of me, blood and all. And I was loved! Yes, loved fiercely! My daydreams were over, this was my history now, and my life. I would not be broken by it.

"Edward, I am at peace with this." I muttered quietly, tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. It was the truth, but part of me begged a question.

I looked toward Philo, the man I held as a father. His white beard and craggy face spoke of years of teaching, teaching me, and my mother. I looked at him now with more respect than ever before. "Philo, I have but one question," I directed my gaze toward him, strict in every meaning of the word, "Was my mother a good person?"

Edward glanced away, sensing that this was a private question, not one for his ears. And Philo, he measured his eyes with mine. The candlelight gutting around the room, throwing shadows about as children do playthings.

"That, my Isabella, is the hardest question I have ever been asked. I cannot give you a real answer, there were few, precious few, who knew Viola well. And those who did, knew better than to speak of her. In my time with her, I knew her to be this; intelligent, and cutting. She knew what she wanted, and ran herself hard. She was never all that soft, and never all that kind. It was only in those last few years that she really bloomed. And I think, child, that in that time with you and your father, that she was the greatest woman who walked the streets of Rome." Philo bowed his head in memory, muttering a quick saying or prayer under his breath.

"Then that is what I hold her as." My voice barely reached Philo's ear, but I knew he understood. Edward got up from his position and laid his hand on mine, I placed my other one over his cold appendage, and closed my eyes. Spent.

………………………………

* * *

The night was old by the time Philo departed and Edward took me back to the guest wing. The larks had even begun to sing in anticipation of the dawn. I had bid Philo farewell and hugged him as fiercely as I could without harming his frail body. And he had done the same to me. We really were father and daughter now, all secrets gutted and shared this night. He wished to speak to me again the next night, but urged sleep and contemplation. Edward had heartily agreed, his face lined with worry. I, too, wished to spend a good portion of time in sleep. For it is in sleep that we may draw comfort.

The sheets of cotton billowed over the small pond, and I slunk my body across the smooth alabaster stones, welcoming the cold on my feverish skin. My gown was soiled with salt from my tears and wrinkled where I had clutched at it in worry. I felt once again like I slave girl, except that I finally free in every respect. I was a slave to my past no more. The undoing of _those_ shackles was beyond the expression of words. I could start my life anew now.

"You should rest, Bella. It has been a taxing night." Edward murmured softly, pulling me away from the stone columns. I fell from them easily, Edward's embrace was just as cool of that of the stone's.

"Rest I should, but I do not think I am able." I whispered as he placed me on the goose-feather bed. However, I could feel my body still into sleep. Edward kissed my forehead lightly, his lips gentle. And suddenly I was tired no longer. At my very core, something had jolted. I sat up with frustration at this strange emotion.

Edward chuckled at my puzzled expression, sweeping a smooth hand across my cheek. "what ails you now? Little Empress." His voice was light, teasing.

"An empress I am not, but my brother…_Volusus…" _I spat. In addition to my alien emotion, there was also anger. I had a brother, one who was just as corrupted as his father. It pained me to know that he would inherit the throne. Democracy or not, Volusus would win the hearts of the Roman people. And I? Well, I would have to flee.

Edward noticed my distress and wound his arms about my waist, his usual reserves seemed to be bending. I found this a nice reprieve. "Please tell me you are not planning to seek revenge against the Emperor and his family. While you would be justified, you would be sold back into slavery…or worse killed." His voice steeled at that last utterance. I leaned into him, enjoying the clash of my skin against his.

"No, I am not. Volusus may have his throne, and all his sins. As for the Emperor, may he rot in his own flesh until his soul dies of its own misery. For him, I leave him his guilt until he is old and must face his judgment." if I was indeed my mother's child, then some portion of that statement must have been hers. I turned to face Edward, regarding his deep, Amber gaze. "But why would you care if I were killed or sold back into slavery?"

My struck him with all the force of a blow. He hissed and snapped his eyes shut against my gaze. His hands tightened around my waist. I shrugged away from him and walked out towards the swan pond, the wind tussling my hair playfully. I crossed my arms and faced into the gentle breeze. Wishing the clouds of ash and soot would finally clear and allow the stars to shine down. Edward did not follow, only his voice did. "Why, why would you say such things?"

"I am not a simpleton Edward. Your, _affection_ for me cannot be lasting. I am mortal after all, my youth will soon fade and I will age beyond you. What else can I be but a temporary love? As much I hold you dear, I doubt that my own heart's yearning are shared. And I accept this fact."

The swan family called softly against the breeze, the reeds whistling alongside then. I breathed in the clean air, glad to have my worries off of my mind. But Edward, he was at my side in a mere fraction of a moment, roughly pulling my face up to meet his eyes. His face was set in stone and angry beyond what I had seen before. "You dare doubt my heart? Have I not made myself clear to you?" He shoved me away from his hold for a moment, leaving me stunned.

"Deros was correct, you are like you mother. Doubting love….Isabella…" He sighed harshly, pinching the crest of his nose between his fingers. "You are not…temporary. Your youth, your beauty have nothing to do with how I hold you." He waded into the swan pond, looking toward the water. "If you were to die….or be taken from me….I fear I would tear up half the earth in trying to get you back in my hold. I am so selfish as to wish that you stay with me, for as long as we live." His voice was no more than a mote in the wind, but it touched me with the sheer force of a storm. I abandoned my lonely post and turned to face him.

"What are you saying, Edward?" Other girls might have trembled as they said this, or else cried and broken in front of their lovers. But not I, I was as still and unyielding as moon.

In response, Edward walked slowly to me, and embraced me tightly against him. Fear, hesitation, nothing was present in his expression but sheer determination and assurance. He pulled us both farther into the pond until my knees were submerged. A tiny break in the cloud cover revealed the vast face of the full moon. It illuminated the darkness and cast its milky light unto the world. But all of this was lost to me, as I awaited Edward's response.

His bronze hair shimmered and his skin glowed in the violent moonlight. The warm waters around us sparked as the tiny minnows swam underneath the surface. I briefly thought of the fish I had once tended…so long ago now it seemed another era. "Isabella Swan, daughter of Ophelia and Aro, stay with me forever more. Lead me through the years and gather me from my solitude. Take my soul into your embrace and weave with it as you will. I am yours, and I ask that you be mine. Can you, my Leda, join me in flight?"

He was hanging as a man at the gallows. With my word I could condemn or save him. Did he know of the sacrifices he asked? Yes. Did I know of the sacrifices I would make? Yes, yes I did. The question now was whether I would give up my freedom to him, or would I remain constant in my quest? I leaned closer to Edward, my lips glancing his as I prepared to deliver my answer.

"Bella! Edward! It's time! Come ON! Thia wants Bella there to help her with her dress, get out of that smelly pond and help. There's a wedding to attend to!" Alice's voice shattered the wings of the night with its persistence. I parted from Edward, chuckling at the sight of his expression. It was ferocious in its need.

I waded toward shore, Edward following close behind, still a man doomed. For now, at least, I had to leave him at the gallows.

………………………………

* * *

Oh yes I can be cruel….oh so cruel! Forgive me my readers, but this chapter shall have to continue on at a later date. It's valentines day, and I have a man at the gallows to attend to…..

On a side note, a number of you have questions that I hope to answer in due time. Please be patient with me, the new chapter will be up very, very soon! You have an iron-clad promise from me.


	33. The Swords of Joy and Anguish

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Did I break my "iron clad promise"? Oh yes I did, I did it with gusto and pride. And while I would normally throw myself at your feet dear readers and beg for forgiveness; I shall not this time. My reason for neglecting this tale once again is a good one, at least for myself. For the past few months I have been writing a screenplay for a contest, and I am pleased to say my script made it into the next round of judging. This meant, however, that I had to devote much of my time to it, I had none to spare for this story. And so while I am sorry, I cannot bring myself to regret my time use. I got to meet quite a few Hollywood big-shots! Even someone who worked with Kristen Stewart while she did _Panic Room. _See! I have an official Twilight-link. But now, I bring to you chapter 28, and it has been long overdue, so I'll quiet myself……enjoy…..

Chapter 28: The Swords of Joy and Anguish

What name this emotion had, I could not place. It was all the sweetness of happiness, and all the pang of sorrow. Seeing Thia zoom about the room, an authentic smile plastered to her face. Alice was by my side, watching the dancing figure swish about the room. Thia was bursting with her joy, while mine own seeped out of ragged cuts. Her marriage meant the end of our friendship, unbeknownst to her.

"Bella! Oh Bella dear, thank goodness you're here now! I was afraid you'd be too late to help me with my veil…" She sputtered. Her blue eyes were wild with light, and her womanly form well-defined beneath her wedding tunic. Illerion was a lucky man tonight. I rushed to her side and joined Alice in gushing over the fine gown, given to her by Illerion's mother, Safria. My friend had a large, happy family waiting for her. Now that she had her freedom.

Alice smirked while she adjusted the flame-red veil over Thia's tawny locks, it was akin to dressing an earthquake. I carefully settled her raucous form and applied a bit of makeup, until Alice shooed me off that is. Bala and the rest of the female household were outside preparing a small ceremony spot. The men thought the wiser and strayed towards the wine vats. I busied myself with preparing a bridal wreath. I may not have known makeup, but flowers had been bred well into me by Philo. And for my dearest friend, I would accept nothing but the best for her wreath.

"Thia, come on, help me pick out your flowers. Or do you plan on going out with a bare head?" I chuckled slightly while Thia whomped me on the head, not missing my sly joke.

"Bella Swan! I swear to you, not one more word on my virgin head or so help me…" she faulted here, until an evil grin spread over her face. "Or so help me I'll sic Bala on you, she's got oh so many wedding treats…"

I shuddered at the mere thought. Bala has always been liberal about the roman guide to vomiting. Eat to vomit, and vomit to eat! A glutton's saying common of the kitchen. I moved away from Thia and towards the mound of flowers before us, giving Alice a bit of a glare. I wanted some time alone with my friend…She got the message and threw herself from the room, muttering something about selfishness…

Thia knelt on the floor beside me, ready for her wedding, save her belt and wreath. And I had to say she was the vision of a bride. Bright eyes rimmed with black, rosy lips, golden-red hair in gentle curls, and tanned skin that struck the eye quite pleasantly. I found myself a bit envious.

"Now then, how can we make your beloved blush hmm?" I teased, my voice cracking a bit. The mixture of sorrow and bone weariness getting to me. This night had gone on for far too long.

Thia smiled wickedly, and I knew she meant to take full advantage of her husband tonight. She sifted about the pile and pulled out a bunch of honeysuckle. "For happiness." she stuck the sprig into the wreath.

I lifted out myrtle, the gentle fragrance wafting over us. "For a lucky marriage." I gently tucked it near the honeysuckle. Fluffing it briefly.

"Smilax, for gratitude."

"Violet, for modesty"

"Tulips, for a lover…" We snickered at that one.

"Zinnia, for lasting affection"

"Ambrosia, for the cycle of love."

"Bluebell, for humility"

"Ferns, for time"

"Forsythia, for, well, anticipation…." Thia bolted out in laughter.

I drew near the end of the pile, my joy replaced with bitter sorrow. I drew at last the dainty forget-me-nots. Their tiny blooms caressing my fingertips, I drew them over my heart, wishing that Thia did not have to disappear from my life. She took notice of my teardrops, and lifted my head to hers.

"Why these tears Bella? This is a happy occasion!" she said softly.

I wiped my eyes carefully, and looked gravely upon her. " I cry because I'm going to lose you."

* * *

Well folks, sorry to disappoint, but I'll have to leave the story at this for now, I have a 3:00 flight to Miami to make. It's vacation time for Mist. Lucky for you, dear readers, I'll have a whole week away from this dreadful computer in which to brainstorm and write. I'll have something good for you all, of that I am sure. And no more month-long lags between updates either.


	34. Cross the Stars

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

No excuses this time my dear readers, school is violent and long and I am but human. I am confident that I have lost the trust of most of you, but for those that choose to remain, you hold my sincerest gratitude. This is for you guys.

Ch. 30ish: Cross the Stars

Thia's large, liquid gaze turned itself on me, penetrating my words with ease. I felt the world tremble at my eyes as a flood threatened to flow down my cheeks. The Forget-me-nots hung loosely in my hand.

"I'm not going to see you again after this wedding, am I?" Thia's voice held little indication of a question, only dreadful fact. I kept my head low, and tried to hide the extent of my sorrow.

Thia sighed, dropped to her knees and embraced me in a strong hug. Tears of her own fell softly unto my hair. "Why does love have such a frightful tendency to pull friends apart? I've found Illerion, and you've found our old dog of a master." she tried to keep her tone light and pleasing, but it broke with a sob at the near end. I lifted my head to face Thia.

"What makes you so bold as to say I've chosen Edward?" A watery smile broke over my face, as well as Thia's.

She laughed and chucked me under the chin. "Silly Bella, you forget I hear everything, the walls have no purchase on my ears! That boy would sell his soul and half the world to have you marry him. Not to mention the starved look I see on his face every time he looks at you! Stop torturing the poor wretch and say yes!"

"Call it cruel, mine sister, but I quite enjoy playing puppet master. I'll give Edward my answer by tomorrow night." I paused and held Thia's hands in mine. "But tonight my dear, tonight is yours! You're a free woman and soon to be a married one at that. In a few year's time you'll have a good home and plenty of children." Thia chuckled at that, but looked wistful none the less. But then she abruptly turned serious and looked right into my core.

"We've only known one another for a short time. However, you are, and will always be my sister. I'll grow older and you'll grow farther from me, but that will change nothing! The years will not master us, we're free, from time and space." And Thia's voice held such a conviction that I could not doubt her.

We rose from the cold floor and walked towards the doorway, where Thia's future lay before her. Illerion, freedom, Bala and family, love, hope, _a life._ She suddenly tugged a short knife from her gown and stuck her finger to it. Wincing from its bite. I looked at her curiously until she grabbed my wrist with her signature grin and stuck my finger as well. She pressed our hands together and whispered softly into my ear. _Blood sisters, now and forever._ she then thrust the knife to me and walked out to her wedding with all the grace of an Empress. I let her go and smiled, murmuring words only to my own ear.

_Do not mourn me, Thia. _

………………………………..........................................................................

As weddings went, this had to be one of the best. The small service was as imitate as it was touching. Slaves only, or rather, former slaves. The Cullens respected our need to be alone with one another before we all flew to different corners of the earth. So it would be that the moment I saw the priest wind the golden rope about Illerion's and Thia's wrists, that one of my most treasured memories would be formed. Thia was all shine and love, while Illerion looked as though he held the universe itself at his side. I hoped he would keep that emotion towards her, I wanted nothing less for Thia.

Bala had outdone herself, the wedding feast was fit for the gods themselves. Savory pork, rich wine, and the sweetest of honey cakes. Fiero laughed alongside Bala as the guests each took a crack at the groom's wedding night. These were the bawdy, lovable jokes so favored at weddings. Laughter was long, hard, and plentiful. Even the murky sky above seemed to lighten.

Gifts were given, and stories were shared, and as Illerion pulled Thia to his horse, smiles were abound. She gave her family a radiant smile and then rode off into the dawn.

And then there were tears.

………………………………...................................................................

Morning, afternoon, and night again. Many of the slaves had left the Imperial house, finally free and full of fertile plans. I wished them all happiness. Only Bala and Fiero remained, they seemed to share a dirty secret every time I walked past. Oh their excuses for lingering in the Palace varied, but I had a hunch.

"Oh dearie, we care for ye is all. You and little Thia were practically me own daughters. It's hard saying goodbye to your kith and kin all at once." Bala sighed as she halfheartedly trussed a chicken. My foot made lazy circles as the gusts of wind rolled over the roof of the house. Edward had been away for about a day, on untold business. It made me a tad restless. Bala noted my expression and continued on, her voice nonchalant.

"Fiero and meself are looking to set up a bakery. There's good money to be made, every mother's son loves himself a sweet! And it'll be nice for such old folk as we to settle down. Not to say that we'll not be lookin' for a bite of mischief every now and then. Ye don't survive a volcano and live to die bored in a bed." she winked at me slyly.

I smiled back at her and fretfully tapped my fingers. This sudden mood disturbed me, and I wanted my soul to be at peace once again. Hadn't Philo just told me the other night to keep one's mind calm at all times? What a daughter I was! Perhaps it came from my father's time in the arena, or my mother's hot temper.

"Ye know, me darling, I gave Thia her talk about men a few days before she wed Illerion. Perhaps I aught to do the same for ye." Bala had finished with the chicken and sat heavily on a stool, wiping her brow in the night air.

I blushed slightly, and kept my eyes away for Bala. "There's no need, Philo told me the codes of love long ago. I am well informed."

"Bah! That's not what I mean girl! Ye can know everything there is on how to talk to a man, but once yer wed, they'll be wanting to do much more then talk." Bala winked at me again, and I shifted uncomfortably. This was not a chat I wanted to have.

The muddy night sky did little to comfort me, it was hot, and the humidity made eager caresses on my bare skin. I considered finding Philo, but Bala's glare stopped me dead.

"Bala, really, there's no need to…" She clapped a hand to my mouth and waggled a finger.

"Hush, I know you've got a marriage on your hands, why do you think Fiero and I have been waiting about so long like fat leeches? The Master has asked ye to be his bride. And by your blush I'm certain ye will say yes. So, m'girl, you'll listen to this talk alright."

She released my lips but I struggled not to bolt from my seat. "Bala! Edward really doesn't seem to…well…not in that way…I mean…" I struggled for words as a land bound fish does breath.

The large woman eye's twinkled with mischief's light. "Ye think your Edward isn't like any other man? Ye think he has no interest in yer woman's form? Hah! Hahhaha! Poor child, Edward may not act like normal men, but he can't stop his divining rod from rising to the occasion."

"BALA!" I shrieked, embarrassment flooding my cheeks in an uproar. Bala had always been crude, but this was unspeakable.

"Ye be right to chastise me, but I speak the truth indeed!" And with that, she dove into the pit of discomfort and taught me what must have made Aphrodite blush.

………………………………......................................................................................

Two hours and one very comforting talk with Philo later, I found myself spread out near the looking pond, the swan family honking softly in the night. Light, quick breezes flew over my skin, but they did nothing to cool my emotions. Something fluttered within me, and no matter how hard I tried to make it stop, the feeling persisted. So I had to content myself with lying upon the cool marble, letting its gentle fingers probe my flushed skin while the trees sang and the larks slept.

I had nearly dropped into sleep when the quietest of footfalls rumbled near me. A flash of breeze and I felt what must have been Edward sit down beside my flat form. He chuckled softly.

"Sleeping, sleeping, or awake does mine heart lie?" His honeyed words made the quote a piece of music. I shifted slightly as the fluttering inside of me increased.

"Awake now, but only just." I sat up and winced in protest as my muscles cramped from lying so long on pure stone. Edward helped me up until we sat across from each other, studying one another's faces. His eyes were a careful mask, but they failed to contain the acidic, inciting need in him. I still hadn't given him my answer.

"How was the wedding?" He asked innocently.

"Part dream, part nightmare." I answered honestly.

"I hope the experience hasn't impacted you too horridly. Some weddings have nothing of nightmares in them." The mask fell away and before me sat the hanging man again. His very form seemed to tremble.

In my utmost cruelty, I regaled him in the full extent of the wedding, as well as Thia's words to me. I was surprised to find he looked at once heartened and sad. I guessed his thoughts, and placed one hand on his cheek.

"I have my answer for you, Edward. I know what you ask of me, and what I'll have to give away. My answer is yes, Edward Cullen. I will become your bride. Your Leda." His reaction was not one of overjoyed happiness. Nor was it solemn resignation. Instead, he clasped me round the waist, and looked deeply, deeply at me.

"You're sure you want this life? You're sure you won't regret what you could have here and now?" His sweet musk washed over me and it was all I could do to nod my head yes. With that, he took my lips and pressed them gently to his own. And though the action was benign enough, I felt in the intense rush of joy it caused. When he looked to me, his eyes were burning amber, an inferno of emotion. I laughed as he picked me up and swung me around, dashing us both into the pond. Over and over he kissed my arms, my cheeks, my brow and any neck. And it was as butterflies to my skin. Sweet and light.

After a short while of intense rapture, he sat me down on the bed, still smiling. But as he turned one of my hands over, a hungry look passed into his gaze. The hand that Thia had cut and placed to her own was sealed over, but it still seemed to cause Edward need. His eyes were amber, not the dead black they were when he was hungry. So I was somewhat puzzled.

"Forgive me, my love, I am not thirsty, but the scent of old blood is still appealing….though in a different way." His voice became husky, and his breath came faster. I flushed with embarrassment and gently pulled my cut hand out of sight.

"Forgive me, I should have thought of that. I don't mean to cause you discomfort." My voice was shy, _I _was shy. But why this sudden mood? What had changed? It took me but a single look to Edward's face to see why. He was a male, and I was a female soon to be his bride. And the room was so _warm_. So flushed and inviting.

Edward gripped me about the waist and drew me towards the bed, his nose skimming my neck. I reveled in his cool grasp, letting his scent, his touches seep deeply down. A wicked little fire started within me, and I really didn't feel like snuffing it out.

……………………………….............................................................................

That's all for now folks! But another update is soon to come, I've got ideas rolling around that simply must be written down! The creative spark is back and I intend on letting it burn. And speaking of burning, the next chapter might get a little uncomfortable for some of the younger readers, it's nothing worse then what's found in Twilight, but I don't want anyone to feel distressed. I require your help dearest readers, should I create a separate chapter rated M on my page, or just incorporate the chapter into the story? Bear in mind that all story details outside of this moment will remain the same, I'll just skip over the uncomfortable details in the rated T storyline. The "mature" readers would be able to get a closer glimpse of the chapter in the separate page. So let me know, and I'll try to make everyone happy.


	35. An Author's Plea

Good day to you dearest readers(or at least what's left of you). After quite a long while with no activity I've thought it to be prudent to inform you all of what the heck's going on. To be painfully honest, I simply haven't felt like writing. This is due to the extreme amounts of stress both my family and I have been under. In the span of a week, I had my grandfather pass away, finals and graduation from high school. The very next week, I ended my relationship with my boyfriend. All of this has not been conducive to a creative influx. I ask your patience while life settles down for me. I have a new chapter on the way, but seeing as many people didn't take to the last chapter with much gusto, I'm being careful with this new installment. I've had quite enough grammar goddesses furiously berating me in private emails, I would love to remind them that I do this for fun. I am not a published author, and I often do not check over my work for minor mistakes. I know, shame on me. Tsk tsk. Your words of fury have made their mark, I ask you stop now unless I start the fatal error of spelling you're as _your_. Ack, it's like nails on a chalkboard… So, I love all the input and trust you place in me my dears, but life's thrown me a hard curveball. And much like Bella, I'm learning just how bitter the ashes can taste.

Yours eternally,

Mist


	36. Cloaks and Daggers

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie

Hello, hello. After a long (and much needed) break; I'm back! It took me longer than I'd originally thought to get my thoughts back in order, but they're here now and they're not leaving. I mean to finish this story in a few weeks time, it's been a long run, but we're getting down to the last few innings folks. I have a new, edgier story in mind for the future and I'm anxious to get to work. I also have college coming up in a few short weeks…and heaven knows how much time that'll eat up…..Oh! I almost forgot, Jury duty. Yes my dearest readers I have Jury Duty to attend to. 18 years old and I'm looking at a hot date with Uncle Sam.

On a far more serious note, I'd like to thank you all for your support in the last few weeks. It was a very dark, very miserable time in my life. Your continued prayers and encouragement meant a great deal to me, more then most of you will ever know. There are many of you I'd like to thank personally. You have proven to be the kindest souls I've encountered in a long while. I'm honored, truly. Here are just a small few that I'd like to extend my dearest thanks to: Felicia, your words and sympathy helped in so many ways, I am so very lucky to have a reader such as you. Shadowangel, you've been one of the most loyal from the start! You've no idea how I love reading your comments! Thank you again and again for your continued support. Evelyn-Raconte, you are a most wise person indeed, your words aided me a great deal. And it was so very nice to hear I have a reader in France! Please continue to lend me your ears(or rather eyes). Chele the original, your blessing helped in a spiritual way, I know religion is tricky nowadays, but it's still nice to have someone say the big guy upstairs is watching. And last but not least….Edward's Happy Ending, you've been around since the start! Thanks greatly for your sympathy and well-wishes. We have to start that fanfic sometime…..There are more of you readers that I had wanted to thank, but my gosh-darned account won't let me view my reviews anymore, so if you're out there, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Here's chapter…..uh….28? 29? I've lost track, now that's embarrassing. Oh well, here's a chapter, enjoy.

The Taste of Ashes: Cloaks and Daggers

Morning. Or barely so, with the sky still gagged and mute it was at best an intelligent guess. When I was a girl in the Archanos Villa, I had so hated the sunrise. It meant another day of light and work, of fatigue and ache. Yes, as a girl I had always loved the night, it was the time best and brightest in my favor. For in the cloak of night I was free with Philo, free and safe. I loved it's warped shadows and it's taint of danger. Loved the way the air smelled when humanity had holed away, loved the feel of the moon on my skin, loved the stories it brought out. But now, after so many days of constant night and dusk, I missed the sun. The ash in the sky refused Rome the sun she needed. And she was dying for it…I could see now that the flowers were listless, and the trees looked malnourished. The people bit and hissed at one another in the street…I missed and ached for the sun's scorching kiss on my body, the way it ate at my hair and it blossom with it's own flame. But most of all, I missed the sunrises….the birth of each new day. While the Cullens seemed not to notice, and indeed thrive in its absence, I was feeling the loss. This was then, perhaps, the reason why the twisting, longing, wicked little flame in my heart had simply died out last night. I had wanted to make that leap with Edward, wanted it badly…but then my need had halted. I felt so old…and so cold….Edward had had to make due with talking. And I was a lucky woman indeed that he hadn't minded my withering one bit.

"So another hemorrhaging sunrise greets Rome." My voice was soft and sullen, I'd not slept well that night. A dull chill ran its way through my body, making Edward rise from the bed and fetch a fleece blanket to wrap about me.

"It will pass, love, it will pass. The ash shall dissipate once the weather systems have had their run. Winter is soon upon the country, and with the storms that accompany it, the remaining grit will be blown away." His words offered hope, hope that I clung to with a death-grip. I knew I'd be leaving the empire long before the set of winter, but I wanted my birth-land to recover, heal itself in some small way. Pompeii's death was having severe repercussions….

"I dearly wish it to be so. The olive crop already suffers, and if that suffers the rest of the Empire is sure to follow. All of our gilt and gold only buy so much, it is the land that sustains us. And with the sun gone, the soil has little to offer." I hung my head low and let my hair fall across my face. Edward was quick to brush it out of the way, placing his cool lips on my cheek. I smiled lightly, but he saw through my pathetic attempt.

"You know, it is ever so endearing that you care so vehemently for your country. Seeing as it did little for you…" Edward's lips pulled themselves into a small smile and he tussled my hair gently. I leaned further into him and took a deep breath. "If fate had not spun your future so cruelly, perhaps your being an Empress of the Roman empire would not be too far out of reach."

"Wishful thinking, Edward, wishful thinking indeed. My mother certainly gained nothing from her position, I am rather happy I did not have to share in that particular lot." I rose briskly from the bed and made my way behind a screen. Swiftly donning a soft green gown, I was ready to greet the rest of the household. Today was the day the Cullens left the Imperial household. Today was our last in Rome.

…...

"Merga, mother has asked that we accompany Volusus into town today." Merula's sharp face was pinched into a look of bliss. Her twin looked equally delighted at the prospect of showing her "assets" in public. From the gossip of the cook staff I was able to gather that Volusus was aiming his sights on a position in the senator's office. And of course, as was the roman way, Volusus knew the right company in public would land himself in a favorable position among his male peers. His very powerful, influential male peers.

Volusus himself was present with his family that morning. Green eyes slithering about, oh he was a sharp man, sharp and corrupt. I doubted much got past that ivy gaze of his. Which was disturbing enough. I often wondered if Philo's messages had ever met his eyes…did he know he had a sibling in his very midst's? Surely he could see some sort of resemblance….I may not have had her eyes, but I was often told by Philo I looked my mother's part alright. His sable mane was Lupus's, but those eyes and that chin marked him as Lady Viola's. Poor Corda, what a shame it must have been to raise her enemy's son….

"Mistress Isabella," the mention of my name from Lord Lupus's lips sent a shock through me, he'd caught me staring at Volusus. "While my daughters are certainly company enough for Volusus, I was wondering if you would accompany him as well. The Capitol so deserves to get a glance at the Cullen's newest bride before they shove off to the North." Lupus set his mouth into a thin smile, his eyes leveled with mine. Corda threw a sharp glance his way but Lupus remained as he was. This was not in the plan…or so I gathered.

"It would be an honor my Lord, but I am needed here at my husband's side. Deros has also promised me a tour of the vineyards, I'd hate to insult the man who once tutored the Emperor." I kept my eyes low and curled my hand tighter about Edward's. Philo cleared his throat from his spot at the great table.

"Forgive me my lord, it is true I offered the Lady a tour. Besides, Merga and Merula have shown themselves to be more than capable in public. Their brother needs not a hint more of attractive company." Philo's calm demeanor made it impossible to argue, at least not in the polite sense. Lupus would have to withdraw his mysterious request.

The twins and their mother looked just a bit smug, but Volusus gave his father the queerest look. He was searching for something in the Lord's face.

"Very well Deros, give the Lady your tour. Master Carlisle and Mistress Esme have a long journey after all. It wouldn't be fair to tire Isabella." Lupus turned to Edward, as a wolf does when scenting a kill. "Master Edward! Before you and your beloved family depart from us, my wife and cousin would so love to show you our library. As I understand, the northern colonies lack a great deal of literature, it would be prudent to take some of our collection with you. To better the Empire." The smile Lupus wore was enough to charm the honey from a bee. The man could certainly dazzle when he wanted to. A pawn for a king, then.

"To better the empire." Edward said softly, raising his wine glass to fake a small sip. His face was hard as ever, clearly there were games afoot.

…...

Hours later, and I found myself away from the caustic house. After the meal the atmosphere had gone dark, nobody wanted to be face to face with each other. I was glad and sure to be away from it all.

Philo greeted me beneath a tired-looking olive tree. The vineyard should have been bustling with sun and life, but it seemed now that it held little but dust and withering grapes. This year's vintage would be a sour one.

We walked along the rows of grapes, silent at first, taking in the gray sky and the sickly sweet smell of rot. The ground was hard and dry beneath us, while the wind no longer sang, but rather hissed. My last day in Rome and it was to be a dour one. I sighed, my birth country was slipping away and I had no fond emotions to dote on it. Instead, a vile pit of anxiety and fear was clumped at my stomach, clenching and rolling like a maggot in rotting flesh.

"You'll not come with us Father?" I whispered as gently as I could. We'd spoken of this some, and it seemed Philo wanted to die on the same soil he'd been born on. I swiped unsuccessfully at an errant tear, and the world blurred before me. Philo grasped my shoulders and brought me in for a tight hug, kissing my forehead.

"My little Silvia, the world is yours to till and sow. I have gotten my time to teach and love you. You're free now, as your parents and I always wanted. We can give you no more, you're off to new origins, live well my daughter." Philo sobbed in my embrace for a little while, and I sobbed in equal turn. Pain runs circular, and it kept its loop between us.

"What will you do now? Lupus is keen on your death, I could see that much…." my voice quavered at the thought of Lupus and his ungodly nature.

Philo sighed and turned from me, gesturing towards the grapes. " With the mess in Pompeii and the resulting climate change, Lupus is kept well busy. He'll have to delay his blood thirst for some time yet. Until that time comes, I am staying at the villa. Bella, I may be old and weak, but knowledge will still be spread from myself to others. I've got a live line to a number of government officials, and they're not pleased with my information on Lupus. Change is in the wind for Rome, change wrought on my lips." Philo stood before me proud and stronger than I'd seen him in a long while. Pride of my own settled in my veins. Here was a man I could call my father, call him, and know it to be true.

"I wish only the best for you Philo, and if ever you are able, send a message my way won't you?" Like an anxious bird I sat honed toward his eyes. Hope blazing in me. Philo smiled then and I knew he would send word my way. We rounded a corner and turned to enter the brewery, where the sour smell of yeast and grapes permeated the air. I screwed my nose at the smell but Philo only shrugged and walked on in.

"With time comes a welcome dulling of the senses. Follow child, you'll have a taste of the best vintages in Rome yet! I'll not have you leave me and your native soil without. Especially when you're marrying a _foreigner." _He spat that last word out like a foul curse. And oh how the laughter rippled off of me, it felt so wonderful it was almost a pain.

"You still don't think much of my betrothal to Edward do you?" I smirked in the half-light of the brewery , watching for Philo's sarcastic response.

I might have gotten one, if not for the sudden flash of a dagger at my throat.


	37. Sins of the Mother

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie

Well gang, I've gotten off my lazy bum and done a bit of writing. The lack of updates are due to some serious bouts of creative drought. So, to remedy this, I followed another writer's advice and started in on another story. To my surprise, the blockage in my brain cleared and all was revealed. However, this means that I'll be splitting my time between two stories right now, working on one while the other is stewing. It should help me to post new chapters a bit faster, which is good news considering the ever-increasing lengths of time between updates. The next few weeks will be sketchy at best though, I've got to move into gear for college. So I'll beg your patience and update as I am able. Now then, onward with the story.

The Taste of Ashes: Sins of the Mother

It was a peculiar feeling, that knife held so tightly against my throat. Cold and clean, but almost hot as it kept its bite on my neck, my jugular beating in time to my captor's raspy breathing. Some primal instinct told me to fight, to claw and tear and shred, anything to save my life. But I was no primal animal, and I had not the sense to fight. How could I? With a dagger at my unblemished neck?

What was all the more surprising was the look on Philo's face. It was not surprise or fear, but undiluted hatred. It was spread across his aging visage like an acid, eating its way into his eyes. I'd never seen that look in Philo's eyes. It made me shiver in fear.

Philo's arms fell flat against his sides, but his hands curled into claws, his wiry body knotting into a fighter's stance. "Release my daughter, what ever orders you were given, turn against them. I'll make your life thrice as miserable as any he'll give you for subordination." The dagger at my throat only increased its hold, the blade nipping and almost nicking a vein. Colors danced around me, dusky light, shadows, the muted white of Philo's robes….My hands clutched at my captor's arms, trying unsuccessfully to disarm him.

"If you're wise, little sister, you'll stop thrashing about. We're being watched by eyes that see more than mere action." I stopped at the voice's command. Philo's eyes lost their taint, and turned to ice. But never did my captor release his hold on the blade. My captor….I ran over what he'd just said in my mind…_little sister._

"Volusus." Philo and I gasped at once. A hard but controlled chuckle ran through the air. Volusus stepped sideways, dragging me with him into the shadows, Philo followed close behind.

Once we were enveloped in the dark light of the brewery, I felt the cold bite leave my neck and the gentle _fwoosh_ of a cape being dropped. I was released to Philo and we stood together, staring at my half-brother in a most peculiar way. He snorted at our expressions and gestured for us to sit on the floor, flipping his own body on a cask of wine, dark hair sweeping over his face and eyes ablaze with emotion.

"You two really think I'm an idiot, don't you?" Volusus's voice was harsh against the stone walls, and it carried a very bitter ring. Philo gave him a hard look and clutched me closer to his side.

"Not an idiot, merely blind, Volusus. Although it would appear you've gained sight in the recent hours." Philo stated simply. Volusus ran a hand through his thick locks and sighed deeply. The dagger dropping with a loud clang against the floor.

"I've known for days Deros, as has my father. He knew it was her almost the moment he laid eyes on her. My mother lives through her very skin, only a fool could miss it." He glanced toward me, his eyes roaming over my body in a quick assessment. I lit my hair form a curtain against his gaze. His look made me feel bare as a babe. Philo grunted and heaved himself up, moving towards Volusus to clasp him on the shoulder. Volusus flinched at the touch. As he did do, I felt a small well of pity for him form in my stomach. Here was a man who hardly knew a kind gesture.

Philo did not release him, but rather used the shoulder to take a seat beside Volusus. "I should have known Lupus would see Viola in her. The Cullens made a very dire mistake by bringing her here."

Volusus nodded in agreement. "You've no idea how long he's wanted to have her head adorn his bedroom. It's all I used to hear as a child, once he murdered my mother…" My brother threw a look my way, causing me to drop my gaze. "He loathes you, you know, you are a physical representation of his downfall. And those eyes of yours only drive the stake in deeper. They're your father's eyes."

"Why are you here Volusus? To carry out your father's plan for innocent blood? Or are you still in the same state of jealousy I left you in?" Philo's voice was unnaturally calm, like he was talking to a rabid dog about to maul a small child. I lifted my head to judge Volusus's expression. I found only a void there.

"You give me little credit, as always Master. Yes, I was a jealous child, jealous that you," he pointed to me with a crooked finger, "had our mother's love while I did not. It ate away at me for many years. And I will not lie that I once wanted you dead." I felt my heart begin to harden against this man, my _brother_. Had not our mother risked her life to keep in contact with him?

Volusus read my expression with speed and left his place on the cask to join me on the floor, he lifted my chin to meet him and curled a hand around my cold one. I remained still as I could. " But once I'd heard that our mother was killed by Lupus's hand, and that you had been sold into slavery, I wanted only to find you, to meet you. I wanted a sibling with me, to share my pain, and to rid me of my father's hold." Volusus said softly. " I spent years tracking you through the slave market, and always you were out of reach. And in those years I became tossed into Lupus's greed and need. I started to become him, even more so when Merga and Merula were born. Corda forbade me form searching for you, she said your fate was a lucky one…but I was never able to really believe her…I only wanted to see some of my mother again." His voice was husky with unshed tears, and I felt the pity swell into something else. Forgiveness. Here was my brother, who had suffered just as much as I had, for the sins of his father. And, perhaps, for the sins of our mother. Through her want to love us both and my father, she risked us all…and I wasn't sure I could forgive that so easily. Time would have to tell.

"We have both endured through so many trials…I remember wishing that I'd had a sibling with me. Yes, I had Philo to help guide me, but I so wanted someone my age there. We could have helped one another…too late now I suppose." A sad smile permeated through both my face and Philo's. Volusus also smiled ruefully at my statement.

"It is a shame we will never get to know one another. Forgive me for what I have to do, my sister." Philo's face dropped down in horror as Volusus snatched my waist and held me tight with his hands gripping my neck. I clawed at him, but time seemed to slow and blur…I saw the dark flash of Volusus's cape as he stood at his full height, I saw Philo roar with fury and race towards my dark sibling, I saw my own fear and pity mirrored in Volusus's ivy-green gaze….and then a slight pressure on my neck…and all was night.

…...

I'd had a rough life, a painful life, shouldn't death have been a relief from that? It seemed that every inch of me ached in a way I wasn't used to. And my _head…. _Surely the Greek God Zeus hadn't suffered such a headache even when Athena leapt out of his skull. I moaned in my suffering and was rewarded with the slight sensation of a wet cloth against my forehead.

"I think she's coming back to us."

"About time, I pulled that move on Merga once and it didn't take her this long to come 'round."

"Boy, didn't I tell you that violence has no rewards? You should have been more careful, Bella's been through more physical abuse in her life then you could ever imagine. Of course your little stunt knocked her out cold."

A small chuckle, a pleasant chuckle, my mother's type of chuckle, " Come on little sister, Deros has told me many stories of your temper…I want to see it firsthand. Your older brother tried to "kill" you, are you really going to take that lying down?"

I was not. I thought I'd passed into the next life and they were _joking _about it? Inexcusable. If my so called brother wanted to see my temper, I'd let him.

With a flash of muscle and luck, and bolted up and locked my fingers around Volusus's throat. My hold was strong and sure. I felt a small flicker of pleasure as I saw his eyes spring up with surprise. Philo only laughed along, his small body wracked with amusement.

"Ease up on your brother, my little Silvia, he looks a mite frightened." Glancing towards Volusus, with a stern look towards him, I let go. He scuttled backwards with a great amount of hurry. I only grinned.

A few moments later and I was tapping my foot in anger at the two of my relatives. I wanted answers, now. And so, with some spice to my voice, I asked for such.

"Forgive me, Bella, but we were being watched at the brewery. My father ordered your death at my hand, I had to at least make it look real…even if it meant enduring the wrath of Deros…" Volusus smiled lightly, but turned to me, his eyes grim.

"You are not safe here, not for much longer. The servant my father sent to watch your "death" will most likely have pieced together that it was faked. All I did was buy you some time, precious little time. But it should be enough to get you and the Cullens out of the Capitol safely." Volusus gathered his robes and walked towards Philo, a sword in his hand. Philo nodded, accepted the gift, and clasped Volusus's shoulder once more, a look of pride in his eye.

"You are not your father's son, you have become your own man. For that, I am proud to call you my student. You saved your mother's last hope, and your family's last innocent member. You'll be a fine ruler of Rome." Philo stepped back and ran a hand through his grizzled hair. Volusus might have tried to hide his tears, but we could both see them stream down his face.

I gathered my own soiled gown and walked towards my brother, even though I wasn't sure I completely understood why he'd risked his life for mine, I was grateful. So I let myself embrace my lost brother and kiss him lightly on the forehead. "Thank you, our Mother would have been proud, I only wish she could have seen the two of us together."

Volusus sighed and grasped my hand, his other one brushed the hair from my eyes. "I wish it could have been so as well, little sister. But at least I can live in peace now, knowing our mother still lives within the world. And knowing my family will continue on." He paused, a thoughtful look on his face, "You look so much like her, it's not fair I get to remember her, and you can only dream of her. She was not the kindest of women, but she was one of the greatest." With that said, we parted from our embrace and merely looked at one another. Trying to piece together a life where we could have known and grown up with one another. It was a lovely puzzle, but an impossible one.

"Come, time works against us, and we have yet to get you safely to the harbor. Once there, you and the Cullens will board the ship _Isis_ and sail to the Northern lands. The journey, I'm told, is an easy one. Come, the cloak of night is upon us, and we must make use of it." Volusus and Philo walked briskly towards a hidden door, ushering me inside.

…...

Though the stars were not visible, I felt their eyes at my back. Fog moved in and out of my view, playing tag with my feet. Philo and Volusus had left me waiting by a small carriage while they went to fetch the Cullen family. They, I was relieved to hear, had been spared of Lupus's plan and had spent the day touring the Library. I believed I would have to keep this day a secret, for if Edward were to ever learn of my near-death, I did not know how he would fare….

Edward…I was shamed to admit that I'd nearly forgotten him. In the midst of all the excitement, I could not recall thinking about my future husband, or my future family. I would have to remedy that quickly. And now at last I was at least allowed to enjoy the possible future before. The slaves were freed, I was freed of my past and now able to indulge in thinking of the years spread before me. Once I joined Edward's family and their way of life…I was limitless in my possibilities. And of course I'd need a few millennia to love my husband….

"M'Lady, you're to get in the carriage now." A gruff voice shook me of my daydreams and brought me back to reality. The carriage master helped me aboard and gathered his thick cloak about him as he started the horses up. I thought it strange that he should need a cloak so thick on such a warm night…but perhaps he was merely old.

"What of my family? Are we to meet them somewhere?" My voice carried the right amount of haughtiness for a noblewoman. The blackened figure shrugged and responded in his gruff voice again.

"We're to meet them at the olive groves outside the city. That's all I was told M'Lady."

I sighed, but signaled for him to continue. The horses brayed at the feel of the whip across their backs and the carriage started down the road. Lights flickered from the Imperial Palace, but I felt no need to say goodbye. I was glad to be gone from the horrid place….I only wished I could as easily banish the memories.

The Capitol city blurred before me and soon the city gates flashed, the giant Eagles still seemed to glare menacingly at me…but that was their intended effect after all. At least this intruder was getting put alive. We continued on for some time, peasants with their carts of straw and cloth passed by us, mangy curs fought alongside the road for scraps…all was normal, and yet all was somewhat unnerving. A steady stream of unease coursed through me. The nature of the situation felt off…somehow.

The stream of unease blossomed into a river of panic once the carriage reached the olive groves…and then passed them. The crack of the oiled whip and the sound of the horses braying continued on into the night, and me along with them.

Juno help me.


	38. Lord Lupus

I do not own any of the characters or basic story material, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Ch. 38: Lord Lupus

How is it that life came to be so precarious? What sister of fate was so cruel as to cut our golden threads so short? Terror after terror, misery after misery, truly; I was well within my rights to say that a peaceful life was an impossible life. Death, that eager lover, courts us at all times. And how sick I was of his embrace.

My pleas towards the mysterious carriage-driver went unheard, my frantic nails did little to the door. I was a trapped creature, and primal fears coursed through my veins for the thousandth time that day. Eventually, I exhausted myself and lay meekly within, planning for whatever should happen next. It was all I could do to keep my wits about myself. Somehow, the unknown was far more frightening than the known.

Perhaps they were hours that passed, or perhaps they were mere minuets, I had no way of knowing, but eventually the carriage stopped. And all was silent outside save for the heavy breath of my captor. My breath caught in my throat as the door was suddenly wrenched open and the cloaked figure reached inside to haul my unwilling body out into the night air. He threw me forward and knotted with deft fingers a knot about my wrists, the rope biting into my soft flesh. In all these weeks with Edward and Alice at the Imperial villa, I'd become weak and fleshy, my wiry muscles disintegrating towards Grecian fleece. I inwardly cursed myself as a blindfold was plastered over my line of vision, turning the night sky into oblivion.

"I be hating to do this to ye, lass, but a man's got to feed e'his family…and you know what they say about Imperial gold, it can buy a man e'his soul back from Pluto hisself." The gruff, uneducated voice of my captor hissed quietly in my ear. And while the bloodbeat sounded high and strong in my ears, I was able to gather a few precious clues from this brute. He was no doubt taking me towards the real danger, most likely Lupus was behind all of this…which meant both my brother and Philo's actions had failed to draw the cover over his eyes. The wolf Lupus hunted for me still, and here I came, a trussed up lamb ripe for the slaughter.

"You would act as a dog for the Emperor? You would lower yourself to that degree?" I meant to sound intimidating, or at least eloquent…but I had not the strength of a prostitute begging her master for release. Fear was making me weak, and that could mean a hasty death.

The captor only laughed loudly into the musty night air, meaning he was confident enough about our whereabouts that he needn't worry about volume. A fresh wave of fear took me by the throat. "I'll say this much for ye, you're a better talker than the others I usually bring em'. I wish ye luck lass, that tongue just might git em' to spare ye a bit of pain…barring ye know how to use it right." He bellowed his pleasure out once more and tugged at the end of my rope, leading me forward on foreign soil.

…...

It was a long while before I was able to sit and rest, my wrists raw against their rope. The heady smell of overripe grapes in the area made my nose curl, we were far from any of the main roads. As I took stock of my surrounding, I registered the heat of a fire upon my gown and the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching. I readied myself for whatever fate Lupus had for me this night, a silent prayer towards whatever deity shaped this loveless earth formed itself upon my lips, ready to fall towards my fate like a summer's rain.

"I've got the lass, milord, if you've got the gold." a rough chuckle here, followed by a heavy breath.

The voice that spoke next sent a wave of revulsion down my spine, had I been able to lash out, I would have done so, and I would have rent flesh with my fury….Lupus's thick, viscous intonations greeted my ears with all the welcome of a fox in the henhouse.

"Don't I always pay you handsomely Gauis? The gold is located in Herva's quarters, look for it behind the bookcase. And Gauis?"

A slight shudder rippled through my captor's pudgy physique as Lupus spoke his question. "Yes milord?"

"I'll ask you not to go talking about this one, I know you try to keep a tight lip about our business, but this is one incident I don't want spreading. If I hear so much as a whisper from the public, you and your wife will be back on the slave ships and bound for the colonies. Do you understand my dear Gauis?" Lupus's voice like poisoned honey eeked through to my captor.

"I understand milord….I shan't have a chat with me wife about this one. But if I be asking milord, won't people talk about this one? She's the wife of Edward Cullen after all….you usually take em' rough and poor from the streets, but this lady has a family waiting for 'er." Gauis's hands tightened their hold on my arms, the sweat dampening my gown. Clearly, this arrangement was not usual for the kidnapper.

I felt Gauis's grip fly from my body as the sound of sword being drawn greeted the night. Lupus shoved me to the ground and tore my blindfold away, revealing the piggish Gauis with a silver blade pressed at his jugular. His eyes gaped wide and his mouth was twitched into a fearful grin. Lupus kept one foot on my ropes and pressed the blade closer into Gauis, its edge was starting to cut into the fat collar of flesh around his throat. "Watch yourself Gauis, I am lord and master here, and when I say not to talk about this girl, I mean it. She may be Edward Cullen's wife, but people will have much more to talk about tomorrow….the Cullens will soon be of no consequence." Lupus removed his sword from Gauis's body and carefully pointed it towards the carriage. "Now then, be off, your part is done in this play."

I watched as Gauis moved away, a frown on his face. I tried to connect with his eyes, tried to make an impression upon this man who sold women to the emperor…but Lupus snatched my chin and turned it towards his loathing stare. Hate and only hate burned inside those eyes, and he never looked away.

…...

Lupus cut away my binding and threw me to my feet. He walked slowly around the blazing bonfire, eyeing me carefully. The thought of running occurred to me, but it was clear Lupus understood the topography, he also understood that I really had nowhere to go.

"So clever of my son and his old teacher, so very cleaver indeed…I had not thought them to be that resourceful, and your "death" might have easily fooled another. But like so many of my enemies do, they underestimated me." I stood stiffly by the fire, my hands pulled into claws and my feet ready to tackle the ground in a sprint. Lupus edged closer until he was but an arm's length away, his body strict in its posture. The heat of the fire blazed against his tunic, giving him a nearly demonic glow.

"Why? Why do you persist in this effort? My mother is dead and I was to leave the empire by nightfall. I was to out of your life for good! A mere memory! What joy can my death give you that my absence would not?" My voiced hissed and screeched at him, but he only smiled mockingly at me.

"I will willingly confess that I am a man with far too much pride. I enjoy victory entirely too much to let you walk upon this earth. You, the bastard child of my wife, a disgrace upon a disgrace. If I was not so bound by pride, perhaps I could have let you remain in slavery…." In a sudden dash Lupus was had one hand at my throat, and another wrapped about my waist, holding me to him. He bent my head backwards to expose my virgin neck, the only place on my body not marred by old cuts and bruises. As he spoke, his hot breath bit at my flesh, and my body writhed in revulsion. "But there is such a sweet pleasure in seeing the death of one's disgrace. I've done it before you know, every little mistake I've left behind in the brothels of Rome. Sweet little things torn prematurely from their foul mother's wombs. Can't have rumors of my love life spreading to Corda now can I?" He ran his hand down towards my waist, his nails biting into my belly.

I gagged powerfully against his hand, hatred roiling my organs. The man was a monster. If he had committed such heinous crimes against his own unborn, what would he have in store for the illegitimate daughter of his precious Viola? As if to answer my unspoken question, Lupus thrust me from his putrid embrace and drew his sword once more.

I stood weakly to my feet and faced him head on, like the gladiator my father had once been. If it had come this this, I would fight this creature for my right to live, fight him to my very end. There was far more to this than my life, Edward and his family were in danger…but I could not think of Edward now, could not think of his loving embrace. Blood called for blood, and love had no place at this table.

" Lupus, among those in Pompeii there is a common saying; a thrice shaken rat is dead. You have attacked my family without mercy for years on end now, and let me assure you, the rat is dead. It cannot harm you any longer, growl over the bones of my mother's misdeeds to you, but there is nothing more to do. Kill me if it so satisfies your _pride, _and yet what relief will it bring? The rat is dead." I kept my eyes locked on his own as I spoke this, trying to convey to him what a worthless death mine would prove. But I could see he was without emotion or reason. Slowly, we moved around the fire, each baiting the other , it was a cautious dance indeed.

"Viola had a quick tongue as well, she often tried to worm her way out as you do now. Unfortunately it never did work around me…" Lupus straightened his back and held his sword at arm's length. A look of cold calculation splayed upon his face, and I knew at once he was done toying with me. His suffering ego would not allow for more idle chatter, he only wanted me dead.

I threw myself away from the touch of the blade and ran for the dense olive groves beyond the sad little fire. As a girl I had often participated in races amongst the low trees, and I was often the victor. Lupus may have known the lay of the land, but that didn't mean I couldn't buy myself some time losing him in the forest. The steady breaths sounding behind me gave me confirmation that Lupus had given chase. Away and away from his campsite, without the glow of the fire and with me running, there was soon a very little bit of distance between us. Precious enough.

I swatted the low boughs of the trees away from my body, trying to keep my flight as silent as possible. My bare feet thudded through the dusty soil, the sky murky gray above. A frustrated growl from some yards behind me gave me confirmation that Lupus was struggling to maintain pace. This little hope gave my legs the encouragement they need to run beyond the groves and into real forest, thick and dank as a labyrinth.

As soon as I hit the uneven terrain of the wood, I kept watch for some small alcove, just one overhang of rock or wood that would serve as a shield between Lupus and myself. I ran until my throat burned and my legs shook with exhaustion. Walking now, I continued deeper into the wood, the scent of farm giving way to wilder aromas. I headed toward a thick swath of trees only to find a sizable herd of wild goats. It was a common occurrence on the outskirts of the great cities, goats and horses would often break away from their keepers only to establish herds of their own. Once in the forests, they became game for man and wolf alike. Keeping this in mind, I tread carefully around the herd looking for signs of a wolf pack. The goats bleated in alarm, huffed at me and a few rams lowered their curled horns to charge, but thankfully they stayed mostly calm. I lowered myself next to a large boulder and listened for the sound of human footsteps. The herd swarmed in around me, obviously not as wild as I had first thought.

"You…are…much your father's daughter…..Isabella." Lupus' frothing statement echoed frighteningly near me. His breath was ragged and I could tell he was near his sanity's end. "He was a foreigner, your father, from the lands of Egypt. And they are all cowards, foreigners. They run like vermin in the night from fate. He ran the night I killed him, he did. Viola's precious _Amun. _Ran even as the blood gutted from his slit throat. A Roman would have died with honor….your mother did. I'm told she stood over you, her little pulling kitten, and fought until the last." A brief glance from my hiding place gave me a sight that would burn within me for all eternity. Lupus, crazed and bleeding from the arms of the forest, staggering through the herd, stabbing randomly with his sword. I kept low and turned away.

"YOU, you, you are _hiding _Isabella, hiding like your mongrel father. Come and greet death as a Roman. Let your mother-land feel your blood as her sacrifice." Spittle ran from his chin and he suddenly lunged toward my hiding place. I started, fell, and started once more but I was torn from my hiding place. The thick ropes of muscle on lupus' arm kept hold of my ankle. I bit, clawed and torn my way into my captor, but to no avail. The dark green of the forest closed in and the rank smell of insanity filled the air as Lupus raised his great blade, gleaming silver amongst the pallor of the wood. His bruised, bleeding face and clenched jaw lent him a demonic glow as he slammed the sword toward me. It caught the edge of my gown and penetrated deeply into the root of a nearby tree. In his desperation Lupus had missed his crucial mark, my heart.

With a cry of fury I rent myself free of my gown and threw my body away from the mad emperor. I stumbled back into the herd of goats and stopped only to catch the queer sound coming from the edge of the wood. It was at once a low gurgle and high keen. Lupus frantically tried to free with sword but it stuck fast and sure to the root. He threw his head backwards and screamed his fury into the night. The leaves almost seemed to shiver from his utterance. As his scream ended another began, echoing his primal cry with a mate of its own. I ran back into the wood and threw myself behind a rock, keeping my breath light and low. Lupus stopped cold to listen to the wild cry and was rewarded with the flash of a predator's eyes. From the dark of the untamed forest came forth a mighty wolf, the largest I had ever seen. He had to have been the girth and height of a horse in the very least. And yet for all his size, he was starved looking. Ribs and hips protruded against a thin covering of skin and silver fur. The beast's eyes were wild with hunger, and yet carried the strangest look of intelligence. It was one I had not ever seen in an animal, short of the look a guard dog gets when he tackles an intruder. The wolf slithered from the womb of the wood and gracefully pounced upon Lupus, his massive paw pinning him to the ground. Lupus screamed in terror and rent at the wolf's claws, trying to free himself. It was bewildering in its sight, a wolf of god-like proportions pinning down the emperor of Rome. It was a tale worthy of Ovid's _Metamorphosis. _Seeming to grow weary of his prey's screaming, the wolf gently bit down upon Lupus' neck. The fallen emperor gurgled his resistance but it was too late, his was drowning in his own blood. The wolf lifted his maw and eased his paw off of the dying man, a look of satisfaction in his yellow eyes.

It was the oddest moment in the midst of this chaos when my eyes met those of the beast's. Across the wood my dun brown gaze locked with a glowing amber one, and it held. Something was said between our gaze, said and then done with. One moment of clarity between woman and wolf. And then it was quickly over. I feared that I would be the next under the behemoth's paw, but the wolf only snorted and turned towards the fleeing goat herd. With a sleek bound he captured two fat nanny goats and shuffled his kill deeper towards the forest, ignoring his first bloody kill gasping near the roots of great tree. Oddly, I did not fear the wolf's return.

…...

Even rung-out with stress and fear, I was able to make my way towards the fallen god of Rome. His purple robe gleamed wetly in the night, dark with hot blood. Arms and legs askew he seemed more insect than man, and I felt just as much pity for him as I would a beetle beneath my foot. The irony of his death did not escape me, Lord Lupus felled not by man, but wolf. An animal for an animal. My fear upon the discovery of his death was short-lived, as it was clear how the man was dying. His throat was shredded and ivory pieces of bone protruded. The claw marks upon his chest were also case enough. I didn't have to fear being blamed for his death, nor it the fault lie with any of the Cullens. We were safe, at long last.

As the ruin of a man lay dying beneath the ancient wood, I thought up my tale to tell the night guards alongside the road, how our dear Emperor had known I was ambushed and dragged out by robbers and valiantly rushed to my aid only to be felled by a rabid wolf. I would have to explain that it was he who freed me(as much as it would roil my guts). Perhaps one day when I was old and gray I would tell the correct story to someone, tell it whole and well. But not for now, now there was only me and him. A woman in rags and a cooling body, and the peculiar image of a sword stuck tight to the roots of a massive tree.

As I walked out of the primal gloom of the wood, I couldn't help but think of the stories that would come of this. Perhaps even legends would arise someday. But it was all quickly put out of my mind as I headed back towards my new life, content to ponder my place in Edward's arms. As if to give its blessing, the moon broke through the clots of ash and soot in the air and managed to make for a trail as smooth and pure as silk upon the dark earth. And it was in this pure light that I went, my conscious and mind its equal.


	39. Chapter 39: The Hourglass

Well, it's been two years, I figure that I owe this story a proper ending. Especially to those readers who read and reviewed faithfully. It's not a perfect ending, or even the best of endings, but I think it suits the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 39: The Hourglass

The sun is hot and heady upon my back, and the air rich with the scent of crowded bodies. Voices rise and fall like thunderclaps, children scream with annoyance and delight alike. Off in the distance, doves pick at piles of trash and coo with bloated pleasure. The marketplace of Pompeii lives again.

It is strange to be in my mother town after these many long centuries, echos of memory plague my every step. I am hollow and filled at once, a curtain catching the memory of summer's winds. Around my ancient ruin of a city there are cars that snap about, sturdy steel buildings and the stone vomit of many millennia's worth of history. The remnants of Pompeii seem mightily odd in this contemporary setting, and old buildings sag in the light and heat of the modern age. They will not last much longer in the pollution of the 21st century. Still, they faithfully carry the aura of their age, Rome is alive within these crumbling columns.

Edward, ever anxious about me, gently wraps his arm around my waist. He is covered head to toe with heavy clothing, like the rest of his family. Sleek Gucci sunglasses hide our unusual eyes. The sweaty tourists accept us, flowing around us to snap photos and flaunt their knowledge earned during five years of undergraduate study at their respective colleges. A surprising amount of it is incorrect. No bother, the bones of their studies keep Rome and its people alive, and that's really all I ask of history.

Edward notices my distance and pulls us into the shade of the old bread bakery I used to frequent with Philo. The honey cakes sold during the festival of Diana used to be my favorite as a girl. His lips betray his concern, and after so many years together I could guess what he was about to ask.

"Should we leave? Alice and Jasper can caper about the city by themselves, Rosalie expects us for lunch anyhow..." His voice is still silk and honey to my ears. I smile and kiss his cheek gently, reveling in the public display of affection so recently deemed acceptable in the world.

"No, we are right to be here. We should have been here when they first began to excavate. I am not afraid of the past hidden here. It is only a memory within a memory." I came to Pompeii now in order complete the circle, as Esme would say. For so many years I was content to leave Rome and Europe behind entirely. Traveling from this place to that place and then back again. South America was a favorite, as was The United States. But I needed this, needed to come back to pay my respects and finally leave it all behind. I am beginning a new circle, a new life. For too many years I had been a slave to my life in Rome, no more.

"Whatever you say dearest, we'll stay as long as you like." Edward kisses me full on the lips and gives my hand a squeeze. Our wedding bands clink together. This trip from the family home in South Africa is supposedly for our 10th anniversary. The wedding bands are updated every century or so, and have newly set diamonds in them. But the rubies set off to the side never change. They were Philo's final gift to me, before the Cullens left for the Northern territories. I refuse to let them out of my sight, my adoptive father's presence is one I will cherish always. He died shorty after we settled in Germania, and our final goodbye remains within my heart till this very day.

A child's outlandish laughter distracts me from my mood. I am pensive in this place, but the modern world insists upon moving forward. Time waits for no man, or woman. Edward purses his lips again and moves away. Balancing precariously on an old fountain base, the laughing child runs about the ruin, secure in his ability to not fall. He teeters on his perch slightly and Edward rushes to catch him.

With a heavy sigh and a firm hold on the boy, Edward sets him down on the ground and scolds an older child near the fountain's base, our eldest. "Henry! What did I say about watching your brother?"

With his bright green eyes and thick bronze hair Henry is the very picture of his father. At ten years old he is an exceptionally bright child, and a quick study of the world around him. Unfortunately, he also grew into Emmett's sense of humor. "I know Papa, but he isn't gonna get hurt." Henry heaved a sigh and turned to take his little brother's hand. Avery is only four years old, and inherited quite the sense of adventure. I am worried about what will become of him once he's older. He has my features, but his father's build. Esme constantly coos over his button nose, which I am certain he inherited from his grandmother. There is a certain truth to what Henry says, not a one of our children are at risk of getting hurt. But as new parents, Edward and I are unusually anxious. Children were never part of the plan, never thought to be possible. But as numerous other vampiric couples are experiencing, life finds a way. Provided there is exposure to volcanic elements, that is.

My children are part of the reason I needed to return to Pompeii. They know a goodly bit of latin, and are familiar with their parents' story, but there is simply no way to replicate atmosphere and tactile experience. My boys need to know where their roots lie, and I need to close my chapter with Rome, with the bittersweet memories of my mother and father, my brother, and all of my fellow slaves who were as family to me. My children are my future, and they deserve more from their mother. I can no longer live in the past, not with such a pleasant future running about around me.

The sun begins to set and there is a chill in the September air. Edward herds the boys off towards the tour group and Alice and Jasper fall in line behind them. Jasper scoops little Avery up onto to his shoulders and Alice begins to sing an old Roman nursery rhyme. I am struck by the rightness of the moment. I linger behind the group, running my hands over the gritty stones and remembering times long past. The ache in my chest is less painful than I imagined it would be. The people I loved in Pompeii are centuries dead, yet I find them within myself from time to time. Laughing, scolding, encouraging, and loving. I am especially protective of these presences now that there is another child in my belly. Edward is hoping for a little girl, as am I. There is no contest over what her name would be, I've known that since Carlisle announced that I was once again with child. Viola, my precious little Viola, my Silvia.

Edward loops back around to collect me, his hand protectively secured over the small bump in my middle. Before joining the rest of the group, we turn as one and watch as the timeless sun fades slowly behind the modern buildings of Italy, its light kisses Pompeii last of all. The stones radiate warmth all around me. I take one last deep breath and hold it with me until we are out of the archaeological site, the curators hissing at the last of the tourists. In the caverns of my chest I relish the faint taste of ash coating the air. It is a flavor unique to this pace and to my time.

I leave Pompeii with my sons' heads on my lap and my daughter rolling deep within. The taste of ashes on my lips, the taste of ashes in my heart.

The End


End file.
